Broken Promises
by Ai Star
Summary: Let me paint you a picture, an image of a world that is not just black and white. However I must warn you, betrayal and death is something that is to be cautious of... especially when it's your own that commits the deed. Rated T for violence and sad themes
1. Chapter 1

Pain seared through my body, from the side of my waist to my right shoulder-I was in agony. I couldn't stop shaking. I felt my cheeks were wet while I could hear the faint sounds cries of my friend, pleading with me to stay with him, to stay alive but he never stopped blaming himself even as inner anger for what they had done began to brew. No he was more focused on me than them which left me worried for his safety regardless of whether they would attack again or not. My friend would not stop crying, knowing that if the Navis hadn't attacked him then I wouldn't have chosen to get between them to save my friend. In truth he was not just a friend, he was more than that to me. In fact he was a brother to me. Strange as it was given how we only knew each other for about six months. He was a friend who I thought I would never gain given my misfortune when I somehow ended up in a Reploid era to see war take place before my very eyes. Losing two brothers was harsh and traumatizing but witnessing my third brother take his gun and shakily place it to his head as he slowly lost the ability to stay in control.

I remembered pleading with Axel to stop, to fight against the Reploid Lumine. But to my grief Lumine was gaining more control as the seconds trickled by, knowing that I wouldn't be able to end Axl's suffering he had chosen to fight against the effects and end it. At that moment guilt from not just being able to save him engulfed me to the point that I couldn't breath or sleep afterwards was my punishment, for not being strong enough to save him even if he harboured no ill will for my weakness. Knowing Axl's grief and guilt for the fact I would be forced to watch the death as it was either himself or I, given that Lumine would be too strong to kill from within as he had somehow managed to enter Axl after my brothers destroyed his body. Just that unexpected situation threw us off to the point we were sitting ducks, everything had been fine… just fine. We were relieved that it was all over despite the fact Axl was unconscious from going to investigate Lumine's corpse, in the end we were planning to get him patched up and speak about it. The Jacob project, Paradise Lost it was suppose to be all over and then suddenly I lost them all and a day had not even passed since Lumine's defeat. I know that my brother wanted to end it all and stop Lumine before he had the chance to hurt me or anyone else, But at a price I was left alone. Knowing that other Reploids would be also going on a rampage I was left to watch this from afar, knowing humans would also be suffering to the point that they would be forced to take shelter until the hell was over which in truth was a sad way for it to end. Whether there was a heavy casualty I do not know but after gathering what was left of their data and memories. I was left unable to think about what I wanted now, what I had wanted to do due to my experience and the worst part- I was only seven before the Reploids fell completely. Eventually a friend entered my life after I was picked up by my father's friend- his colleague since he started working as an intern, for once I didn't care if my friend was dangerous or powerful. Because he... he reminded me of- me? Like I had found someone who I know would always be apart of me and would have my back no matter what. But those people hated him and always tried to use any excuse to get rid of him even when he had tried countless times to prove himself, to prove he was good and would never hurt anyone intentionally. In truth sadly it was never good enough for them and now... I was a casualty of their own hate.

I never wanted to cause my friend harm or to hurt him deeply, but I didn't want to be left alone even as I started to feel cold. Just hearing him say 'I'll be back for help, I promise' it felt like this would be the last time I would see him again. I wanted to ask him to be with me but I had been too weak to stop him and at times I blacked out. A few times when I regained some consciousness when I had blacked out briefly I had seen a figure running towards me but I couldn't move. I would never forget how despite being in cyberspace, I ended up bleeding and the attacked caused my friend's face to be stained with my blood. It horrified and shocked me as I never expected that to happen, nor being able to enter cyberspace at all given that I am a human. It was still very strange even to this day I could never understand it.

By the time I had awoken I had seen white walls and sheets leading me to believe I was in hospital. Did that mean my friend had found help but if that was true- then where was he?

Spotting the door was open I knew, Dr Light had helped me given how his son knew me and uncle, I had a sinking suspicion that he was now secretly helping me escape before they caught me since they would see me as a threat as well like uncle and my friend. Swallowing I had forced myself out of bed regardless of the pain and fatigue that continued to form, once I was sure I could move I fled. Knowing that those men would hurt me. I had to my sadness nowhere to go, I was homeless and weak. I knew no one, uncle Cossack was in jail for a crime they accused him of and no doubt they would also find a way to silence me for knowing too much. However... it all changed when a woman with black and white hair spotted me. She knew my father, I was shocked and yet there was a part of me that trusted her. How?

She had my father's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Ballara

**_Daddy... do I have to have these on my head?_**

 ** _I don't like them_**

 ** _And they give me a headache_**

An alarm blared loudly in a small room, it continued to create loud noises that woke the occupant next door. A thump suddenly echoed from room beside the current occupant followed by a loud groan.

"Anny turn that off please! You know I hate it!" a boy pleaded as he knocked on the person's door. Slowly a lump that was in the bed started moving after being unable to block out the noise any more. Slowly a hand reached out from the bed sheets and turned the phone off causing the disturbing noises to cease, a low sigh entered their ears as they heard the boy.

"Thanks Anny but why do you keep that alarm?" the boy asked. Slowly a black haired girl with brown eyes got up from bed, not caring that her hair was messy she scratched her stomach after slipping her hand under her white shirt. After opening the door the tired girl gave him a look.

"Don't we have school in forty minutes Lan? You always sleep in and it's not my fault the walls are thin" the girl muttered in a low tone before yawning with her mouth covered. Lan groaned from the comment before pausing.

"Hey wait... you said we have school in forty minutes?" Lan commented faintly as he realised something. Meanwhile Anny continued to give him a dry tired look which he almost ignored given the situation. "Thanks Anny!" Lan yelled with a wide smile now happy that alarm had woken him up, Anny in the meantime winced and placed a hand to her left ear.

"Too loud Lan, please take it down a notch" Anny muttered weakly as he closed his door to change. Shaking her head she went to close her door and change as well. Looking at a mirror on the table she used for work she frowned at her appearance. Her hair was up to her waist and covered both her ears to her inner relief, placing a hand to her right ear she frowned as she felt a rush of sadness as she was left remembering why she had chosen to keep her ears covered.

" _I'll need to cut my hair again soon, it's getting too long at the back_ " she murmured while running her fingers through her shoulder length bangs. Looking at the time she stared with a neutral look before getting ready. Now wearing a black knee high dress she soon placed a pair of black joggers before slipping on her blue slippers. At times she had been asked about her choice of styles before kindly brushing it off, this time she was sure Dex would bother her after school but she would always shrug it off. Grabbing her hair tie she began to tie her hair and allowed the rest of her hair to rest on her right shoulder, once again she looked at her reflection to make sure her clothes were okay and grabbed her navy blue jacket and black bag.

On the way to the kitchen she spotted a woman with short brown hair, spotting the girl from the corner of her eye the woman smiled.

"Good morning Anny, did you sleep well?" the woman asked, placing her bag down Anny nodded with a faint smile.

"It was okay Auntie Haruka, what about you?" Anny asked with a curious look before thanking the woman for handing her a glass of orange juice.

"I slept fine" Haruka laughed before Lan rushed in the kitchen to eat.

"Morning Mum! Morning Anny" Lan greeted once he sat down, immediately he began to eat rapidly as opposed to Anny nibbling her toast as to prevent herself from being sick.

"Lan you know you're going to be sick if you keep shoving all your food down you're throat" Anny said blandly, still not use to him eating like that. Looking at her Lan felt his cheeks go pink from embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I was just worried about the time" Lan admitted as he saw her sigh and shake her head.

"Now Lan you have time before school starts, why rush?" Haruka asked kindly as she sat down to eat. Nodding Lan resumed eating but slowed down just a bit. Once Anny was done she got up.

"Thank you for the meal auntie" Anny said as she went to wash up and grab her shoes.

"Safe trip Haruka called as she got up, a sad sigh left her lips when she saw Anny leave without another word. Lan while he was eating swallowed thickly.

"Mum, why must we allow her to go to that school?" he asked knowing Anny had no one at the school to consider her a friend. Haruka smiled and patted his head softly.

"It's not our decision to make, it was written in a will that stated she should go there when she is old enough" she replied kindly as she went to wash up.

"But mum! She hates the school" he whined before she rolled her eyes softly.

"Well... she has her two cousins from her mother's side who will keep her safe. Besides-" Haruka folded her arms as she faces Lan fully "you can't keep relying on her for everything and that includes paying attention to your studies young man" Haruka said with a playful glint in her eye while Lan squirmed in his seat due to how it struck a nerve. Mostly thanks to Dex who kept bullying him.

"Y-Yes mother" Lan said weakly before finishing his food quickly in order to get to school.

" _If I'm lucky I can meet Anny after school_ " Lan thought with a small smile as he got up and grabbed is bag, after bidding his mother good bye he left the house with his skates.

* * *

Anny who had arrived at school looked up at the tall building which had gates around it to keep intruders out stood in an almost imposing manner, which in turn left her feeling a migraine forming at how she was being made to go to this school. Heaving through her nose Anny mentally groaned.

" _On the bright side Sabrine and Netto are here, that's something… I guess_ " she tried to give herself a pep talk which unfortunately failed to give her the will to want to enter the building.

" _Why she put me here is beyond me, all I see are snobs and stuck up shnits"_ she added darkly before her phone beeped, curious she opened the unread message on her phone after she passed the gates. Anny soon felt a smile form on her face as soon as she saw the message.

" **Thought I could hack you a message, have a good day and ignore the pests- your favourite surfer and ps Flarer says hi** " Anny as she read the message immediately felt her heart swell in joy knowing her friend was at it again but still took the time to contact her despite the fact he was 'working' somewhere.

" _Thanks Surfhacker_ " Anny pocketed her phone before entering the building, only she stopped just after entering, a mental scowl formed from seeing a person who was being flocked by people that wanted to speak to him.

" _And here I thought he was going to ditch school to work… guess that was too much to ask… bother!_ " she muttered darkly before almost jumping as an arm appeared without warning and suddenly slung itself around her, frowning she turned to glare at a teenage blond haired blue eyed male who was tall but lanky due to his eating habits.

"Hey cousin, how was the weekend?" the boy asked disregarding her look given how he was use to seeing it whenever they met.

"It was fine until I saw you two again" she replied darkly with a scowl planted on her face.

"Netto get off her! You know she hates that" a tall teenage girl scolded the male as she walked up go the pair in a brisk manner. The trio now stood together after going towards a set of stairs but ignored any looks or the words people were muttering, especially from the object of Anny's dislike who soon noticed them.

"It's the Hina family" a girl whispered as the trio went towards a set of doors that led to their class. Netto as he heard this almost snorted out aloud, but kept his composure knowing his sister would grill him for reacting. To the outside world they were an untouchable trio who relied solely on each other. No one bothered them and they would do the same unless provoked. As influential as they were, they were dangerous in their own right and some who were wise enough to know or guess would stay clear of them to avoid being hurt.

Anny as she felt relief from having her cousins near ignored the black and white haired boy who had noticed them, her teeth clenched themselves out of reflex from seeing him but remained emotionless about it. As they walked to their classes the trio bid farewell to each other as they were learning different subjects while some required them to be in the same classroom. As Anny guessed, the boy she ignored was in some of classes to her dismay and to add more frustration he was sitting behind her. Despite the fact she had made it clear that she wanted him sitting well away from her she remained composed in order to prevent more issues that would in turn alert the object of her disgust.

Taking out her books and pencil case she began to jot down notes, mostly due to the fact she had no PET. No matter how hard Netto complained to Anny, she would always refuse saying that she had no use for it even after he had tried at times to promote it. Only this would cause his sister to kick his mood down lower than it would have when she took Anny's side. To Anny's relief however besides Dex no one else bothered her on the subject... well except a fisherman named Masa who applauded her for not getting one. Not that she cared as she already had some digital friends on the net living with a friend of her father's who worked in what looks like a run down office. Taking out a small pencil during quiet time she moves her note book up a bit and resumes sketching a design for a new net navi friend who would have the same program as her two friends only the navi would have the power of electricity. To store and create as well as attack when needed.

" _For sure uncle would need this given the electric bills that are no doubt piling up. Flarer is already helping with heating so now electricity will be a must for sure_" Anny mused as she wrote **Starlight** under the sketched navi. From the corner of the boy's eye however he soon noticed her drawing under her work book and frowned, instead of calling her out however due to how well she excels at school he bit his lip and went back to his book while paying attention to the teacher once more while occasionally keeping an eye out just in case she tried anything funny. It was strange that this girl would even affect him and yet he didn't feel threatened by her one bit strangely enough. Instead he felt... sad? It was completely strange indeed to him as he knew hardly anything about her. Except she at times when their eyes met had immediately given him the cold shoulder, which as a result both confused and vexed him to the point he often wondered what he could have done to have her treat him like this. Sighing heavily he went back to finishing his questions.

" _As if I have time for such useless things_ " he muttered while Anny went still and bit the inside of her right cheek feeling frustrated by the situation.

" _Not that I have any choice when it comes to avoiding you idiot_ " Anny nearly scowled as she shook herself out of her sad spell. Her mind went to a woman with black and white hair which almost made her grip on the pencil slacken. A frown formed on her face.

" _If only you knew what your husband did, I wish you were still here... not that your son would ever remember me_ " her jaw clenched knowing why this would be the case. " _It's for the best anyways_ " she sighed mentally before resuming her drawing. Once she was done Anny looked up at the teacher who now called her up to do a math equation, standing up she silently walks towards the board and began jotting down the answer after staring at it for two minutes. Once done she walks back to her seat, ignoring the looks and comments as she goes through her line.

"That's perfect, at least there's a student who knows their stuff" the teacher praised as he held his pen, meanwhile some students frowned from the double meaning behind his words. Anny at the same time ignored the stunned feelings coming from the boy behind her and resumed her finishing touches of the doodle.

" _Good thing uncle teaches me about programming_ " she muttered before hearing the bell ring, despite the fact she was packing in a brisk manner the others were packing slowly thanks to the teacher who was giving them a lecture. As Anny left the classroom she soon saw Netto running towards her with a grin.

"How was programming?" he asked as they walked past a few corridors that would lead them towards their next class maths.

"Average" Anny replied in a monotone voice that made Netto wince while smiling in a brittle manner, not that she cared one bit

"No one gave you trouble though right?" Netto asked resuming his concern for his cousin despite the fact she was older. Raising a brow she frowned.

"They wouldn't dare, not unless they want their parents on them" she replied in the same tone, just hearing her words and tone immediately sent shivers down his spine.

" _With who you are, no one would dare bother you if they knew_ " he mused weakly earning him an unamused stare from Anny.

"Y-Yeah..." Netto released a nervous chuckle until they left a staircase, the pair soon made their way towards their math class. As expected once Anny had sat down with Sabrine and Netto, she had immediately spotted the boy from her programing class enter the room.

"Chaud wasn't bothering you right" Sabrine asked before frowning as she saw the person in question.

"Just staring, very nosy…" Anny said loud enough for Chaud to hear. Stealing a quick glance at him she immediately resumed typing her findings of the new design to her uncle who had replied quickly.

" _This would be helpful, but remember you're in school so please text me after class. I don't want you getting into trouble_ " Anny as she saw this chuckled under her breath before listening to the teacher, as she listened her phone had buzzed a few times causing her to clench her teeth together. While she resisted the urge to check it she soon became antsy after the phone buzzed for twentieth time.

"Um… Sensei" Anny called with a shy smile catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" the teacher who had ruby contacts and ginger hair asked with a curious look.

"I'm afraid I need to use the restroom" Anny replied with a meek chuckle, raising a brow the teacher looked at her while Sabrine and Netto grew uneasy thanks to her words.

"Is it urgent?" the teacher asked as she sized Anny up briefly. At the same time some students whispered amongst themselves while Chaud stared at her with confusion, his eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"Very urgent, it can't wait" Anny replied lightly earning her a worried look from the teacher.

"If you need to go home alert the headmaster" the teacher said briskly before silencing the now unhappy class. Nodding her thanks Anny packed up and left the room earning the teacher more angry voices from her students. Netto looked sharply at Sabrine who went pale with worry.

"What do you think happened?" Netto asked as Sabrine shook her head.

"I don't know, that's what worries me" Sabrine whispered back.

* * *

Anny as she reached the top floor of the school took out her phone and checked the messages with hardened eyes.

" **A fire broke out again two blocks from where I live** " a message from someone named José which was the first message on her phone.

" **Darkloids were spotted again, will keep monitoring just in case they act up** " this made her hand tense on the phone knowing it was not good news to hear.

" **Undernet has some illegal activities, I caught two groups and left them for the police to collect. One was embezzling from a few companies the other part of a drug ring** "

" **In Okawa there's been a rise in thefts, we are investigating this further** " Anny as she read them was about to respond to the fire message until two particular ones caught her.

" **That accursed Navi Bass has wrecked my turf! Just went to find my group missing and the area is damaged beyond repair, why are not dealing with this menace?** " a person named Hardy ranted in his video message, this in turn left her sighing heavily before leaning on the nearest wall. Just hearing the name made her body almost go slack as repressed emotions welled up, only instead of allowing them to bother her she swallowed.

" **Anny I spotted Bass, so far I have done my best to subdue him after he challenged me to another fight. I know things are not how we wanted them to be but he is alive and nursing his injuries after I left** " seeing this Anny sighed heavily in relief knowing that Bass was okay, peeved that he had once again picked a fight with someone who he had no chance of winning against but relieved he was 'okay'. Something that made her chuckle given how she knew now a days he could be very scrappy.

" **Thanks Serenade, didn't break a nail did you?** " she teased only to see a funny image of a ticked off navi in yellow appear on her phone after Anny accepted the video call.

" **Jee... I maybe female but I am not frail!** " Serenade muttered darkly, this Anny almost laughed at the response.

"Didn't say you were, I would be really ashamed if you had lost. I did train you didn't I? By the way your father sent me an email, you have a trail in two days. A guy was shot in the head. Will do autopsy if you want" Anny said before another message showed up a few minutes later

" **Oh, okay thanks for letting me know. I would appreciate it a lot if you did do it. At least I'll be able to get proper information and not a file that leads to speculations** " the message said causing Anny to roll her eyes.

"Would it kill you to do it once in a while?" she asked with a bland look.

" **You know I don't have the skills or the eyes to do it. I have to keep an eye on the Undernet. Oh an watch out there's been another fire just a few minutes ago** " the message replied, Anny's expression turned grim as Serenade frowned due to how serious the fire had been.

"What are they doing? You'd think the officials would get this sorted" Anny muttered darkly as she looked up at the sky.

" **Your guess is as good as mine, some of the Undernet Navis are getting antsy because of how damaging some of the fires are. Some of it is close to home as well, their net ops are acting out thinking that rival gangs are doing this. It's been a nightmare trying to get the Net Navis to calm down while some of the solo Navis are almost adding fuel to the fires** " Serenade added with a semi weary look, not that Anny could blame her. This was getting out of hand, even for accident and childish pranks.

"Thanks for letting me know, I will speak to someone about this to see what is going to be done about it. Stay out of trouble okay?" Anny instructed "oh and keep an eye on Mamoru, his life force was flickering today" and with that she pocketed her phone after hanging up the phone and went straight to the headmaster's room. Once she knocked she entered to see a middle aged man look up quickly. He wore a green blazer and brown trousers that was being held by a brown belt. He also had black shoes that had been shined recently.

"A-Ah Anny, what um... seems to be the problem?" he asked shakily as she folded her arms.

"I have to leave school today, some incidences have broken out" Anny explained causing him to fumble and jump in his chair.

"Of course Anny- I mean Miss Rune. You can go now" he said while handing her a slip.

"Thank you-oh and before I forget" her eyes narrowed without warning "sort out the misfits, I don't want the security to go lax and become vulnerable to threats. WWW is still at large and unless you want to endanger the lives of everyone here I suggest you re-evaluate what you're doing" she warned causing his face to go pale from fear thanks to her cold tone.

"R-Right away!" he cried before going to his desk to make some calls and deal with the messages on his computer. Frowning she stared at him before leaving him to his work.

A sigh left her lips after leaving the building once she gave the slip to the receptionist, when she left the gates Anny immediately undid her blazer and removed her hair tie. Her eyes narrowed before heading straight towards the police station.

* * *

" _Get this fire situation sorted! I am hearing complaints from various parties and it's grating on my nerves!_ " Anny had shouted at the chief who was shaking slightly in fear after she entered the room without an appointment.

" _But we don't know where they're coming from or who's doing it_ "

" _Well find out or else it's your job that goes up in flames_ " she spat crossly earning her a fearful look.

Now leaving the station she brushed her hair from her face, her mind remained on who could be responsible for the chaos which in turn left her mood deflating. A sigh soon left Anny's lips as she went towards Sea Breeze Hospital knowing that she had an appointment there. Once inside the building she was greeted by a man with brown hair and grey eyes wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Ah Anny! You're early" he said cheerfully as he led her towards the elevator that would take them up to the third floor "how are you?" he asked as Anny gripped her bag tightly.

"Tired… wish I was at home Dr. Riman" Anny admitted weakly as she looked up at him, seeing this he smiled softly.

"I know, but once we find a cure you'll be able to do whatever you like" he commented in hopes of cheering her up.

"But in the meantime I can't even stress myself out, yeah I know… can't even run much without being breathless" Anny muttered as her mind went to her father who had tried to help her and failed.

" _Then again… he was always treating me as a lab rat, I still don't know if he cared for me or not and it's a stupid thing to think about. After all… he's gone just like mother_ " Anny mused as she almost touched her right ear in reflex.

"Chin up Anny, I hear you're making things like what was that robot called? Ale-"

"Allegro, it's a storage robot" Anny said while looking up at him with a frown "I can't even enjoy the sun much since Lan would just want to run about, I know he's trying to understand but…" Anny bit her right inner cheek in frustration not hearing the bell ding nor did she notice the doors open, she bristled before noticing that it was the doctor who was alerting her that they could leave the elevator.

"Anny… it takes time, your uncle has been supportive has he not?" the doctor asked with a cheerful smile that caused her to almost falter.

"I guess… but he's hardly home, I'm mostly living with Lan and Auntie Haruka who even miss him as well" Anny explained as she entered an examination room, as she entered her body almost shivered in fear due to how cold the place felt. Images of being in a similar room caused her to almost bolt had the doctor caught her in time.

"Anny, I promise it's just to check your vitals. I'm not taking any blood from you today. Trust me" Dr. Riman said softly as he coaxed a reluctant Anny towards the bed. Sitting down gingerly she removed her blazer and looked at her hands that were clenching tightly in worry. Seeing this the doctor almost sighed knowing why she was like this. After checking her heart, pulse, blood pressure and weight the doctor remained quiet as he jotted everything down briskly knowing that she was still on edge.

"Anny you're losing weight again, have you been eating properly?" Looking up at him Anny bit her lip.

"It's just stress" Anny admitted causing his brows to go up.

"Anny, your blood pressure results have spiked up again. Please try to decrease your stress levels, if you're not careful you will collapse" Dr. Riman explained as he placed his hands on his lap.

"How's Mamoru?" Anny asked now wanting to change the subject, as a result the man sighed.

"He had a small attack, he's fine now but we've sedated him to be on the safe side" Dr. Riman said earning him a small sigh from Anny.

"Can I see him please? I really need to see him" Anny asked looking worried, her eyes grew more concerned to his dismay.

"Of course but I'm going to keep you here tonight for observations, these results are not getting any better and I want the next batch of results to be better before you go is that clear?" hearing this Anny mentally smiled knowing that she would be spending time with Mamoru as a result.

"Deal" she nodded softly, hearing this Dr. Riman almost chuckled at how eager she was to see her friend.

"Come on you, oh and make sure you're not getting involved in any trouble. Don't think I haven't heard from the notice board about the fires" Dr. Riman said with a glint in his eye, raising her hands up she gave him an innocent smile.

"Why Dr. Riman, how can I get involved?" His eye twitched before a weak chuckle left his lips.

"We both know how, now go and see him" Dr. Riman waved his hand in defeat, smiling she grabbed her bag and blazer before leaving the room. Her eyes as soon as she saw Mamoru grew slightly sombre even as she sat down at his bedside knowing that he was very sick. But she continued to hope and pray for his recovery knowing that he deserved a better life than being stuck in the hospital.

"We both do…" Anny muttered before grabbing her phone.

" ** _Going to spend the night with a friend, behave yourself Lan!_** " Anny texted before seeing a response from Lan, seeing the message she almost laughed.

" **Come on! I wanted to see you after school!** "

" **Lan, my friends want to spend time with me** " she replied with a sad smile, her mind continued to grow troubled thanks to the fact she was lying to him about her situation. Only her aunt and uncle knew why she was in and out hospitals but chose to keep it quiet as to not upset Lan. Sure she trusted Lan to be understanding but it was not nice to put so much on him when he could be living his life without having to be worried almost every day about her wellbeing. Once Anny pocketed her phone, she leaned on the chair and slowly went to sleep knowing that it would take a while for him to wake up.

* * *

Anny once she entered her aunt's home sighed knowing that things had now been fixed, Lan to her shock and relief had somehow stopped the one responsible for the fires. But that didn't mean she was not upset over how he placed himself in harms way. Not even scolding him left her more at ease since WWW would no doubt be planning their next move.

"Hello Anny, are you okay?" Haruka greeted her niece who looked at her with weary eyes, not saying anything Anny immediately hugged her aunt tightly.

"How are you?" Anny asked looking worried earning her a chuckle from the woman.

"Oh I'm fine, it takes more than a fire to upset me. I'm just glad you, Lan and Maylu were not harmed" Haruka said as she handed Anny a cup of water.

"I was at the hospital, they kept me there until my vitals were back to normal" Anny explained earning her a worried look from Haruka.

"I'm just relieved that you don't have to stay there longer, when's the next date?" Haruka asked as they sat at the table, she watched Anny fiddle with the cup with a frown.

"Next week, the spike in vitals was not a good sign" Anny explained, hearing this Haruka bit her lip weakly.

"I see… if you need time off just let me know, I would rather you study at home than be placed in a situation that would distress you" Haruka said earning her a grateful smile from the girl.

"Thanks Auntie" Anny released a relieved sigh.

"Now that's over, there is a package for you which I've left in your room. You haven't been ordering stuff have you?" Haruka asked with a sly smile that made Anny blink in surprise.

"NO! Why would I?" Anny asked now looking at the ceiling where her room was.

"Why not go and see what it is, could be from an uncle or something" she added as she got up to make some dinner given the time.

"Okay, thanks Auntie" and with that Anny grabbed the cup before going to her bedroom, she blinked in confusion due to seeing a medium sized box sitting on her bed. Her eyes immediately went towards a white envelope and placed her cup down in order to take it from the box.

" ** _This was in my possession before the Alpha Revolt, I'm sorry the promise wasn't kept but I can only hope that things will turn out for the best. I did what I could to create it based on how you designed it._**

 ** _Take care Anny_** _"_

Anny's eyes immediately grew sombre before she eyed the box wearily, slowly grabbing a pair of scissors she sliced the tape off and began to look inside. Her hands soon placed the scissors down in order to reach for what was inside.

"So this is how it is going to be huh?" Anny asked as she eyed the clear brown disk after picking it up with a wearily look feeling her mind grow heavy with unhappy emotions. Just reminiscing made an ache she had tried to repress appear once more allowing her to relive those moments again.

Images of a 7 year old girl entered Anny's mind, the girl who had been in a research room filled with books was on the floor drawing some images. Beside her were images of 3 robot like figures that she had tried to draw based on memory even if they did look off due to how old she was. Just seeing them would often give her joy and sorrow due to how bittersweet their parting had been. Some images she had been currently drawing were scruffy while the colours had often not matched nor looked right with the images but the girl cared not as a thought came to mind- friend. She wanted to make a friend for someone who was often by himself and was often treated badly by the mean people just because of what he could do. This way, if it was completed her friend would no longer be alone. He would have someone similar to him who he could speak to even if he was unable to speak to her.

Anny as she thought about a particular image sighed as she eyed the disk with mixed emotions, all the heartache in her opinion had been for nothing given how her friend was now exiled and treated as an evil 'God of Destruction' because of corrupt people. Who despite being caught and arrested, it had not truly brought solace as the damage had already been done.

"Brings back memories huh?" she murmured softly looked at the disk.

"How you survived let alone were completed is beyond me" Anny placed the disk into the now opened blue P.E.T console so she could use the computer to upload it. "Uncle must have created you… I wonder if he used father's research to make you" she mused softly as she turned everything on.

* * *

As Anny who was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts slept peacefully, the P.E.T once the clock showed that it was midnight started to glow in many colours as the transformation took place from within the screen.

The helmet of the standard Navi that was originally residing within the P.E.T began changed to yellow with a blue diamond on the center of its head, on it's neck was a black choker with its emblem, it wore a golden yellow necklace chain, on the wrists and ankles were fin like bracelets which were yellow, the Navi wore a black jumpsuit with a yellow faded see through bell like skirt with a V slit at the front, the fringe was up to top of the shoulders and had fin hair bands on both sides of the fringe which were tied to the back of the long hair which was up to the knees, outside of both the legs was a blue line, the Navi wore black shoes and on the soles of its feet were white, the eyes of the Navi were blood red but were the eyes warm and gentle.

After it was completed, the Navi blinked as it took in its surroundings. The room itself was plain and dull, as if it wasn't used in a while.

There was a shelf on top of the computer and another near the bed that had been nailed to the wall. The shelves beside the table near the computer had some files including some books about the network and Net Navis.

A bookcase located on the other side of the computer contained school books, a few sketchbooks and some paintings that looked a few years old.

"Anny?" The Navi finally spoke in a bell like voice, curiosity filled it's voice as it took in the dark room which was to it's relief illuminated slightly thanks to the computer screen.

Once it was morning Anny soon woke up to see the computer screen had gone dark causing her to stare blankly before blinking slowly, a yawn slowly left her lips before she got up and went to examine the P.E.T. She frowned slightly as she stared at it. Anny continued to observe the Navi silently after what could have been hours, neither moved or said anything as they took in the other's appearance. The Net Navi however instead of complaining or speaking remained patient as it was aware of the situation before it was put to sleep.

After a pregnant pause Anny took a seat and folded her arms as she stared at the P.E.T, a soft sigh left her lips before her mouth parted slowly. All feelings gone as she spoke.

"...Hello Ballara" Anny said hollowly.

Ballara nodded silently knowing it was best not to talk given what had happened.

"10 years... 10 years since the incident and yet you show up at my doorstep since" Anny said bitterly again, silence stole a few minutes as a question continued to nag at Anny deeply.

"How did you find me?" she asked the silent Navi.

"I was brought here, to warn you... Wily is back" Ballara replied softly. Anny nodded with empty eyes.

"I know, the Undernet has buzzing about WWW and its leader" Anny replied tonelessly, "So... who sent you here?" she asked. Ballara's face turned pale like as her mind went to what happened before.

"It was-"


	3. Chapter 3- Stuck in the Network with you

**_Hey Bass, you know that I think of you as a friend right?_**

 ** _….You always care for me, not like the other people do. Well uncle Cossack does as well but you make me feel safe and happy. So… I want to say thank you, and that no matter what I will always think of you as a friend. Okay?_**

* * *

"Um… Lan" Anny blinked as she stared at her cousin sharply. "Please explain to me HOW I GOT STUCK IN THE COMPUTER?!" Anny yelled angrily as she placed her hands on the screen, Lan who was balking in horror stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I don't know! All I know is that I tried to send Megaman into the computer and you vanished" Lan cried in shock.

"While I was only touching your arm for a minute Lan, a MINUTE! AND I ENDED UP IN THIS MESS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Anny yelled as she stomped her foot, beside her Megaman a blue suited teen and Ballara stood beside her in confusion not knowing what to say about the predicament.

"I swear I did nothing, you saw me I wouldn't know how to send someone into the computer" Lan said while Anny folded her arms, she bit her lip sharply as a growl left her lips.

"So help me Lan, if I don't get out of this computer I'm getting uncle" Anny warned causing him to go pale.

"Please don't" Megaman pleaded weakly "look this isn't going to help blaming Lan, we should try to figure out how to send Anny out" Megaman said while Ballara smiled weakly.

"He's right Anny, please calm down it's not going to help anyone" Ballara said in hopes of calming the distressed girl, it had only been a month and things were going on with WWW and school. To Anny's dismay the Undernet had a series of skirmishes thanks to WWW and other issues involving not only gangs or criminals but Bass had also became an issue to some. Not that Anny could blame Bass given how some had the gals to challenge him to begin with.

"Fine… "Anny sighed before looking at the Navis, soon her eyes caught the surrounding area and tilted her head, her blue fleece creased slightly as she folded her arms "I'm going to explore the area until we obtain a solution" she said before vanishing just as the group was about to stop her.

"Sh-she vanished?!" Lan screamed now going pale due to fear, worry filled him knowing his mother and father would be furious. Not only had she somehow ended up in his computer but she was now wondering around going who knows where.

"I'll look for her, I'm familiar with her signature Lan. Don't worry" Ballara said with a soft smile "in the meantime focus on finding a solution okay?" she assured the troubled boys before vanishing.

"What a mess" Lan whined as he slumped on his desk, at the same time Megaman slapped is forehead weakly not knowing what to make of the situation. They were in trouble for sure.

"Let's just focus on fixing this mess, I'm sure Anny's going somewhere to cool off" Megaman said, however deep down worry continued to fill him at what could await her that it left him wanting to find her.

"Y-Yeah… she often tries to cool off when she gets mad" Lan agreed wearily, soon he slowly sat up before hearing her phone go off. Looking at the ID he went pale- **Netto the Dumb Weasel** could be seen on the phone's ID.

"Um… her cousin's calling" Lan said while looking at Megaman who blinked.

"Shouldn't we answer?" Megaman said before pausing "actually let's not, we don't want to stir up a panic" he said now pushing the original thought out of his mind.

"Good idea" Lan muttered now trying to come up with ideas on how to fix the mess.

* * *

Serenade blinked furiously as she took in the appearance of Anny who was frowning deeply.

"Yeah… hi…" Anny bit crossly as they stood on a set of steps inside the Secret Net.

"How… did you… get… in?" Serenade asked looking at Anny with baffled eyes.

"Lan…"

"I… beg your pardon?" Serenade blinked furiously as she tried to wrap her mind around what Anny had said.

"Lan tried to plug Megaman in, I just touched Lan's arm for a brief moment and I ended up in his computer. Surprise!" Anny cried sarcastically while waving her hands madly earning her a scowl from the Navi.

"You need to get out of the net, who knows what- wait did no one bother you?" Anny shook her head shocking Serenade deeply "how did no one notice you?"

"I'm often overlooked" Anny shrugged before looking around the brightly coloured area, "looks nice, finally I can see why you like this place so much" Anny commented with a smile.

"You need to find a way to get out otherwise-"

"How do you leave the net though?" Anny asked causing Serenade to pause.

" _Wait what-?! Oh bother!_ " just realizing why she could Serenade slapped her face.

"I'll help you get out, so stupid…." Anny blinked with a small smile at how funny her friend could be at times.

"Hey could I customize myself like you?" Anny asked with a bright smile earning her a sharp look from the Navi.

"Absolutely not! Who knows who would go after you!" Serenade snapped only to pause from seeing Anny grin.

"Hey… if I beat you can I stay? You'll have to teach me as well" Anny said before moving her right hand to the side, their eyes blink as soon as a bluish black sword appeared in her hand, in the center of the hilt was a greeny bluish black stone that shone as the light continued to touch it.

"Nice! What else can I do here?" Anny cried out in glee as she looked at her sheepish friend, Serenade as she saw this tried hard not to smile at her friend's new found item.

"I'd rather you stay safe" Serenade said as she placed a hand on Anny' left shoulder, Anny feeling the hand frowned at her.

"Sarah! Please, you know I'm often sick but here I feel just fine. Even if it's temporary I just want to at least enjoy the time I have here" Anny pleaded as Ballara appeared with a startled but relieved look. Serenade who was staring at her friend's pleading look sighed.

"Fine… but don't go saying my true name out loud like that, the last thing I need is trouble" Serenade said lowly earning her a wide smile from Anny, something that made Serenade smile faintly before it vanished.

"Let's get started" Serenade said only to gasp as she was sent to the ground by large icicle stalagmite like spears, Anny who was staring at Serenade gasped before a wide smile formed on her lips.

"YAY! I took down the king! Down with the king~!" Anny whooped with joy while Ballara and Serenade were left stunned.

"…" Serenade remained still and wide eyed from what took place, no words left her lips before she slowly regained her composure and made the icicle stalagmites vanish with her power.

"Okay… I was wrong to think you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, but please understand being here will put you in danger. I don't want you to be hurt" Serenade said softly before pausing as Anny hugged her. A giggle left Anny's lips as they were the same height thanks to being in cyberspace.

"Stop worrying, I feel fine if anything that was fun. Your face though…" Anny snickered while Ballara resisted the urge to chuckle from seeing Serenade scowl at Anny.

"Okay missy! I am still the Under King!" Serenade said sternly.

"Not anymore…" Anny muttered with a sly smirk causing Serenade to go red in the face.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"How many times do you not think to keep yourself open at close range? Didn't I teach you better than that?" Anny's smirk continued to grow to Serenade's disgust.

"Ugh! Fine! You've taken my rank, what else do you want?" Serenade muttered darkly before Anny bumped her with her arm playfully, slowly Serenade turned to look at her friend darkly before blinking in surprise at the genuine smile Anny had.

"Well as Queen I do need a 'King' to help me, shouldn't be too hard right? Besides, this is perfect" Anny commented confusing the pair who looked at her with baffled expressions. Anny soon lifted her hand up revealing tiny snowflakes that floated above her hand.

"What is?" Ballara asked sounding confused.

"If I can find a way to enter and leave Cyberspace, I could use this to help everyone. Not just as the Under Queen but as the leader" Serenade as she listened blinked in surprise.

"You're… right. This could be useful for us when it comes to dealing with trouble, as long as you have a persona here it could sprout fear to the troublemakers here and keep the Undernet in order. Not that I can't do that myself" Serenade said quickly, Anny as she heard this chuckled knowing that was true.

"Ah but you need someone to back you up when you have to leave the net, I can do that no problem" Anny winked before sighing. "Think you can help Ballara?" Anny asked Ballara who jumped in surprise, her eyes went wide from the fact that Anny was trusting her with something so important. Just this left her happy knowing that she could be useful and that the bonds they had would be even more tighter than ever before.

"Yes, I will" Ballara smiled warmly only to pause as Serenade cleared her throat.

"How about changing your appearance first before you jump the gun?" Serenade said bluntly knowing that Anny could only keep hidden for so long.

"So how do you do that?" Anny asked with an eager look, a look that truly unsettled the Under King deeply.

* * *

"Darn it!" a man yelled as he slammed his computer, a Net Navi he had assigned to embezzle and extort money from various companies had been deleted while sirens could be heard from his apartment. Just seeing the Net Navi who had somehow located him and it was a Navi he had not heard of before. The only thing he did know however was that it called itself the Under Queen. Wearing a long bell black dress with thin black sleeves and black flats, the long haired Navi who's hair was in a messy bun had despite looking like a push over destroyed his Navi and all the viruses he had created to his dismay. Distracting him long enough for the police to now break down his door.

"Honda Reiki you're under arrest for embezzlement and extortion" an officer said before he and another officer took him away. As he left a Navi appeared with a grin on her face.

"Gotcha! Now this is more easier to catch troublemakers Mr. Hija's going to be thrilled knowing that his money's coming back to his account" the Navi grinned before spotting a yellow Navi. "Hey Serenade! Did you see what I did?" the Navi said before doing a twirl earning her a raised brow from the Under King.

"Uh huh… I saw what you did, that was reckless. What if he destroyed the data Anny?" Serenade asked bluntly.

"Ah but he didn't because I stopped it" Anny giggled as she skipped towards her tired friend.

"Come on, let's take you home" Serenade muttered earning her a groan from Anny.

"Come on! Party pooper!" Anny muttered "first time in months that I finally become happy and you take it away from me" she said while they vanished, Serenade as they vanished felt a smile form on her face before they appeared near Lan's computer terminal.

"Take care now and please be safe" Serenade said softly as they hugged one last time.

"I'm coming back tomorrow, there is no way for me to not come and see you again. Plus I know where you live" Anny added which earned her a frown from her friend.

"Don't start" Serenade muttered as Ballara observed the pair. After bidding Serenade good bye the pair rushed back to Lan's terminal and stared at the screen. To their relief the screen was still on causing Anny to sigh softly.

"Okay… now let me remember what she said… I need to-OOOP!" Anny released a yelp in surprise as she somehow phased out of the computer screen just in time to see Lan open the door. As she phased out she felt a small snap surge through her body leaving the girl curious as to what could have caused the sudden feeling.

"Anny!" Lan yelled as he dropped his bag and ran to catch her, the pain winced in pain as they landed on the floor.

"Laaan… why?" Anny groaned as she rolled off Lan's fallen form and allowed her back to hit the floor lightly.

"Sorry, I was trying to help" Lan muttered before the pair went silent. Ballara as she saw this pursed her lips in order to stop herself from laughing due to the comical scene that took place. "Wait a minute!" Lan quickly sat up and looked at Anny in surprise.

"How did you get out?" Lan asked looking completely baffled but relieved. Anny who was laying down opened her eyes weakly and glared at him.

"I pushed myself out the screen, mind helping me?" Anny groaned before Lan snapped himself out his musing and began to help the injured girl.

"So wait, does that mean you're okay? Nothing broken or anything?" Lan asked as he checked her over.

"No I'm fine, just shaken but I'll live" Anny said as she looked at the computer to see a relieved Ballara.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Lan said weakly causing her to look at him "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get you stuck in the computer" seeing this she smiled.

"It's fine Lan, I know it was an accident. Maybe we'll never know why it happened but it was fun so thanks" Anny grinned widely to his surprise.

"Anny?" Lan blinked rapidly, seeing this her eyes quickly showed concern as she saw his expression.

"What is it?" Anny asked as she took a step towards him.

"You… you smiled?" Lan said before a smile formed on his face, startled Anny blinked before a small smile formed on her face.

"I… did?" Anny asked as she looked at the mirror while tilting her head slightly "so I am"

"I haven't seen you smile in ages, it's nice" Lan admitted causing Anny to blink in surprise "don't stop smiling okay" he added causing her face to go pink.

"Sh-shut up idiot" Anny muttered as she looked away "trust you to make a big deal out of it" she added darkly causing Lan to smile even more, Megaman as he was watching the moment after being plugged into the computer smiled alongside Ballara.

"Come on, it is! You haven't smiled in how many years?" Lan asked with a grin.

"I don't know! Lan do I need a smile chart to tell you how many times I smile a day?" Anny asked feeling a little uneasy about how he was making a big deal about the situation.

"I think so, come on let's go see mum I'm sure she'll be happy to see you smile. You should smile often you know" Lan said causing her to blink rapidly, a curious look formed on her face as she stared at him.

"Why?" Anny asked earning her a small snort from Ballara.

"What do you mean why?! You have a nice smile, shouldn't I as your cousin be worried about you being happy? Most of the time you're always quiet and keeping to yourself, do you know how many times I worry about you when you go to that school?" Lan asked causing her to pause and smile.

"Yeah… about that" Anny looked away slyly. "I'm moving school, too snotty" Anny commented, Lan as he heard this froze.

"Wait what?!" Lan cried in alarm. "Where will you be going to?!" Lan asked as she grinned at him, something that left him uneasy.

* * *

"Class I want you to say hello to Anny Hina Rune, she will be joining our class starting from today" a brown haired woman named Miss Mari said with a soft smile, Anny as she stood before the class smiled brightly, mentally she smirked at Lan who's face had dropped given how he had often asked her to come to his school for over a year.

"Hello everyone I'm Anny Rune, it's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be great friends" Anny giggled softly before hearing the students greet her in response.

"Look on the bright side Lan, she's going to be in your class now" Megaman commented to Lan who eyed him weakly.

"Yeah… not that I'm unhappy but I just wish she had told me" Lan muttered to his Navi who laughed quietly from hearing the response.

"I'll sit here" Anny said catching Lan's attention as she took a seat beside him to most of the student's surprise. "Oh and Lan please make sure you pay attention, wouldn't want to have to explain everything to you if you drift off" Anny teased which resulted in a nervous chuckle to leave Lan's lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Lan muttered weakly as Maylu, Megaman and Ballara chuckled softly from seeing the banter between the pair unfold.

"So I hear we're getting a new girl in a month's time, do you both know who it is?" Anny asked quietly to the pair as class started.

"Beats me" Lan commented quietly.

"I think her name's Yai Ayano" Maylu replied only to blink in surprise as Anny slapped her face lightly.

"Great… I thought I was free of rich snobs" Anny muttered darkly surprising the pair.

"Rich snob?" Lan asked looking baffled.

"Why don't we give her a chance?" Maylu suggested "we might actually be friends with her" she commented with a positive smile only it vanished from seeing Anny's look.

"You're going to eat those words…" Anny muttered as she looked at Miss Mari "that girl is snobbish and arrogant, she is equally as bad as this rich brat Chaud Blaze" this made the pair blink in shock not knowing what to make of her words.

* * *

"Why did she have to leave us?" Netto muttered weakly as Sabrine groaned from hearing Netto whine about their cousin.

"She probably wanted to be away from you, you're always annoying her" Sabrine muttered to herself.

"Look she just wants to live normally, if anything this place despite having high tech stuff doesn't have a good atmosphere and it's her choice. She'll come and visit" Sabrine assured her pouting brother.

"It's not the same…" Netto as soon as he spotted Chaud who had suddenly sneezed, turning to look at where Netto was Chaud almost frowned from seeing Netto glare at him "it's his fault I'm sure of it" he muttered causing Sabrine to slap her head and sigh heavily.

"Boys…" Sabrine muttered darkly to herself, now wishing she could change schools if it meant avoiding the pair.


	4. Chapter 4- Yai

**_"No matter what, your options are limited. That is unless you agree to this deal-"_**

 ** _"But she…! She will never see her ****** again! Please don't this to her, she's only a child-!"_**

 ** _"You have nothing to bargain with me human life form, do not waste my time"_**

 ** _._**

"Hey umm... Anny?" Lan called in a hesitant voice, hearing his anxious voice caused Maylu who had just arrived at the gates and Anny who was walking beside him to look at Lan's worried expression.

"What's up?" Anny asked with a curious look while her brows went up, Lan as he looked at her he nearly swallowed bile from what he could see on her.

"How... why do you have a shiner under your eye?" Lan asked as he saw half a bruise under Anny's eye. Blinking she felt her eye not noticing Dex and Maylu's surprised expressions. Megaman who had been listening froze not believing his ears.

 **Flashback**

"Hi! So you're Bass the supposed God of Destruction?" Anny greeted in her disguised form, placing her hands behind her back she tilted her back she tiled her head with a curious smile. Bass who had noticed her thanks to hearing her voice glared before turning his head. How had she appeared under his nose?

"I have no time for weak Navis, go away" Bass muttered darkly as he walked away, his cloak flapped as he walked silently. Blinking she mentally frowned at how he was behaving, not that she could truly expect a positive reaction given what he went through. However instead of letting it deter her she smiled brightly and walked behind him with a slight skip in her step.

"Rumour has it you got involved in something called the Alpha Revolt" Bass suddenly froze in shock not believing his ears "apparently there was a casualty but you didn't go back to check on them... something about getting injured yourself" Anny questioned with a light frown after taking a step forward before stopping once she was standing beside him.

"Who are you?" Bass asked coldly as he turned to look at her, his mind went straight away to the day he had been betrayed. Just thinking about it angered him to the point he clenched his hands tightly, who had the galls to speak to him about that event so casually? Who had told this Navi? Had he not suffered enough with idiot Navis and viruses now this one wanted to twist the knife deeper.

"Who me?" Anny pointed at herself while her eyes went wide while showing a surprised expression, seeing this caused him to narrow his eyes angrily "Aria, I'm just a curious Navi who wanted to know what happened-"

"Yes well stay out of it, it's none of your business and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away-" Bass warned sharply, Anny as she listened released a soft yawn to his disbelief. Hearing it stopped him from speaking altogether and caused his eyes to go wide before he could hide any emotions due to the sudden move.

"Yeah... that type of reaction just makes me NOT want to care about the warning. Look you're not going to go emo on me because I've heard of your scrappy tendencies and quite frankly, it just sounds like either a- you're crying out for help or b- you just want to die but you don't have the stones to do it so you bother other people instead..." Anny said calmly while shaking her head and kept her arms folded as she tried to list what his excuses were. Bass thanks to his cloak masked his shock and anger at how such a nobody would have the audacity to speak to him this way, didn't she know who he was? And yet she was saying all this without caring about what he would do to her "bit stupid if you ask me" his eyes narrowed hatefully as he took a step forward but to his shock she did not react one bit.

"You're treading on thin ice Navi" he warned with a scowl, tilting her head she frowned at him.

"You done?" she asked only to block a purple blade.

 **Flash end**

" _Next thing I know, I turn around and I see a Navi who wanted a piece of Bass and tried to attack him. Only, I end up getting hit because I pushed Bass out the way... flipping jerk didn't stay to check on me. Just deleted the guy and left!_ " Anny mentally shrugged.

"Oh just some brat wanted to punch a guy and I got hit instead, no big deal" Anny replied blankly not bothered by their horrified looks.

"Didn't you report it?" Maylu asked in alarm.

"Guy's dead and no I didn't do it. Plus the other guy just left like a coward" Anny said not knowing that the person/Navi she was speaking about had just sneezed. The group just froze in shock not believing their ears.

"DEAD?!" Dex screamed before Anny made hushing noises and gestures to keep Dex quiet.

"Hush Dex! Why not tell the whole world why don't you?" Anny muttered darkly as she grumbled shortly afterwards. "Look it was his fault for bothering the guy I was talking to, should have took the hint that the guy was in a bad mood"

"And why was he in a bad mood?" Lan asked as they went to the fountain, Anny who neatly sat down with her ankle high skirt.

"Oh, I was asking him about something that opened old wounds. Didn't take it well but before I could even try to get a clue the jerk got involved" Anny shrugged "don't worry he'll probably come back as a part for a toaster" Lan went pale and green from her words, Maylu went silent while Dex who was also listening shivered in fear.

"A-A toaster!" Dex whimpered causing Anny to blink and look at him in confusion.

"Ooh! Sorry you thought it was a human who hit me" Anny giggled brightly as she placed her fingers to her lips, a playful smile formed on her lips from seeing the now baffled trio.

"Wait- you were not- what are you talking about?" Lan asked now frowning at Anny who looked away with a shy smile.

"Yeah Anny, what do you mean it wasn't a human who hit you" Maylu asked with a curious look.

"What else could it have been?" Roll asked as Maylu placed her PET on her lap, Anny who then looked at Lan with a sly smile caused him to pale.

"Wait… please don't tell me it happened again" Lan almost croaked in shock as she gave him a victory smile.

"Bingo! Apparently touching your computer is a hazard for me" Anny chuckled to his dismay, the group continued to stare at Lan who now felt like he was being put under a microscope.

"Um… I somehow accidently caused Anny to be sent into my computer" Lan chuckled weakly only to go pale from seeing two thunderous looks originating from Dex and Maylu.

"Lan!" Maylu scolded to his dismay.

"It's fine, all I did was get punched and the Navi got deleted. Besides… Navis don't truly die, their data just gets recycled in Sci Lab's garbage disposal unit" Anny waved it off.

"But still that's dangerous, what if you were seriously hurt?" Dex asked as she shook her head lightly causing her tresses to move slightly.

"I'm fine Dex" Anny smiled to his dismay "a nice Navi helped me out so here I am" Anny said while patting her lap a few times.

"As long as you're okay I guess…" Maylu looked away slightly before blinking in surprise "oh! I just remembered, we have a new student showing up today" Maylu commented surprising the trio.

"Hmm?" Anny tilted her head due to forgetting what they spoke about a month ago.

"What's the new person like?" Lan asked with a curious look.

"As long as they can give Gutsman and I a good challenge I will be more than happy to battle them" Dex said with a wide grin to Anny's embarrassment.

"Dex… Megaman can beat you and he's been Lan's partner for a short time" Anny commented causing him to stiffen.

"B-Beginners luck!" Dex snapped as he turned his head in a huff earning him a laugh from the group except Gutsman who deflated with a withered look on his face. Anny who was laughing felt her smile vanish from seeing a pink limo enter the school, her brows went up before she tilted her head.

"Please tell me the new person's not in there" Anny said only to mentally grumble as she saw a small blond haired girl with twin pigtails exit the limo, the small girl wore a red dress, red shoes and a pair of white socks. Anny who immediately saw the girl shot up and abandoned the trio, without wasting time she went inside the school ignoring her friends in the process.

" _Nope! Not happening! I refuse to deal with another snobbish bratty rich kid! One jerk was enough, I refuse to deal with a girl this time_ " Anny snapped as Ballara who was relaxing in her PET smiled weakly as she felt Anny's dismay.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Anny…?" Ballara suggested as Anny entered the classroom, once in her seat she slammed her head on her desk not caring if it caused a slight dent. Ballara who heard this winced with a shaky smile on her face.

"I dealt with a school full of snobs, brats and pains in the butts. I thought I was done with it but apparently not!" Anny growled at Ballara through the desk, as she spoke Lan, Maylu and Dex peeked into the room with anxious looks on their faces.

"Anny…?" Maylu called out weakly "are you okay?" she soon heard to her worry a low whine leave Anny's lips signalling no causing the trio to wince.

* * *

Anny's eyes narrowed angrily as she watched Yai who had went from introducing herself to demonstrating her talents to the class, as Anny watched this she soon peeked at her PET to see twenty minutes had left since the presentation.

" _I can't take anymore of this… any longer and I'll probably break something_ " Anny muttered to Ballara's dismay.

" _Please remain calm, it'll be over soon… I hope_ " Ballara mentally prayed the last bit would happen only Anny refused to remain still and lifted her hand up. Miss Mari who saw this smiled as she paused Yai in order to answer Anny's question.

"Hey Yai, are you done showing off?" Anny asked with a bland look causing some to stiffen, Yai who heard this felt her mouth part in shock "some of us actually came here to study not watch someone show off how 'great' they are. We get it you're smart but can you simmer down so the rest of us can actually improve, it's bad enough some of us aren't so smart so don't go rubbing it in otherwise you'll get more enemies than friends" Anny commented as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, not caring that Yai was going red in the face.

"Now now girls, please calm down" Miss Mari pleaded softly as Yai stormed her way over towards Anny who didn't move an inch.

"Oh? Do you think you're so special?" Yai challenged Anny who remained blank faced "do you even know who I am?" Anny seeing this stood up slowly and looked down at Yai with her arms folded.

"Yai Ayano, a spoiled brat who is use to getting her own way" Anny said while giving a now stunned Yai a cold look, some students started whispering while Lan who was watching this swallowed thickly. "Look girl I'm not scared of you, I've actually dealt with brats like you in another school and to my bad luck even after transferring a brat still manages to find her way into a nest that I was just finally settling in. So do me a favour grow up because this will only end badly for you got it?" Anny warned as she continue to give Yai a stern look, Yai as she observed Anny gritted her teeth tightly while she seethed angrily.

"Oh? And what school did you go to before?" Yai challenged causing Anny to tilt her head to the right slightly, as a result Anny's hair moved slightly as she eyed Yai blankly.

"Den Tech Academy located in upper Den Town" Anny replied causing some to whisper more loudly.

"Isn't that a prestigious school?"

"I heard that's for the rich and influential, how did she get into it?"

Yai as she heard the name froze and went pale slightly before quickly recovering, a smile formed on her face.

"Oh really? You don't look familiar so how do I know you're not lying?" Yai asked causing Anny to twitch.

"I'm not going into detail, especially with gossipers who would spread the news like wild fire. Just keep to yourself Ayano, it'll do you no good to horse about so get back in your seat unless you want detention for disturbing the class" Anny warned earning her a scoff from Yai.

"Please, as if-"

"Yai Ayano sit in your seat otherwise you're going to get detention" Yai stiffened from hearing Miss Mari's scolding tone, looking at the teacher Anny gave Miss Mari a grateful look who returned it with a calm look but her eyes showed kindness and sympathy for Anny.

"Y-Yes Miss Mari" Yai slowly went to her seat while her ears picked up the words some students were uttering.

"Oh shut up the lot of you!" Anny's words silenced the class enough to cause Yai to look at her in surprise. "Come on are you sheep? She's new and doesn't know how to deal with people. Weren't some of you anxious so grow up" Anny snapped before sitting down at her desk, her eyes soon caught Lan who gave her a shaky smile which earned him a frown. Shaking her head Anny resumed looking at her books and began to take notes Ballara was giving her due to the lack of teaching, to her relief class soon started but ended five minutes late thanks to the mishap earlier on.

"Miss Rune can I speak to you please?" Miss Mari called as the children were packing up, curious Anny grabbed her bag and went towards the teacher. On cue Miss Mari also spotted Yai was about to leave. "Oh Yai please stay behind as well I would like a word with you as well" Anny and Yai went still before staring at the other with suspicious eyes.

"Please follow me" Miss Mari commented with a smile as she got up and led the pair out the class.

* * *

"Given how you both have been behaving, I am concerned so in order to try and make things better I think it would be best that Anny will keep an eye on you in order to help you settle in" Miss Mari said with a smile as she saw both girls glare at the other.

"As if I need a Chaperone" Yai countered.

"Nope! I refuse! I already had to deal with rich snobs for a year and I'm already fed up with them" Anny said bluntly not seeing the hurt in Yai's eyes which flickered for a bit. However Anny did catch a brief feeling of hurt coming from Yai which she brushed off. Miss Mari who was watching them frowned.

"Girls, we shouldn't be like this. This will only cause problems for you both later on, you do not want me to get your families involved do you?" Miss Mari said kindly.

"Hey Miss, I'd say you would have my cousins and their parents to deal with. Their father's no gentleman when provoked and the same goes for his wife, she is no lady when the gloves are off" Anny warned with a frown on her face. Blinking in shock Miss Mari looked at Yai who frowned at her.

"You didn't tell me who you are" Yai commented causing Anny to fold her arms.

"Anny Hina Rune" Yai blinked in confusion "my cousins Netto and Sabrine Hina I'm sure you're aware of" hearing the names made her go quiet.

"HAH?! You're related to that group?!" Yai cried in shock as Anny gave her a bland look.

"Yeah… I'm related to a fruit bat and his ice queen sister, problem?" Anny asked with a warning look, quickly Yai shook her head before chuckling weakly.

"N-No, I didn't expect a Hina to be here of all places-" this made Anny's eyes flare up in anger as she flashed Yai a sharp look.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Anny snapped earning her a look from a nearby teacher as they were in a private staff room "one of my cousins studies here, I like this place and I don't care if the tech is not so great. It's a good place so don't go looking down at it or else I'll look down at you" Anny warned before the girls heard someone clear their throat, looking at Miss Mari who remained calm the woman frowned.

"I'm going to assign you two as class buddies, you will visit each other's home and get to know the other. If I see no progress I'm going to not only put you both in detention but I will pass this case up with your parents and the Headmaster, is that understood?" Miss Mari warned to the girls' dismay.

"Yes…" Anny looked away grudgingly.

"Yes Miss Mari" Yai flashed Anny a cold look before looking back at the teacher.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to take you to my home" Yai muttered darkly as they were now going home in the pink limo.

"And I can't believe I'm stuck with a rich snob who thinks pink is an acceptable colour for a limo, but the way Yai- I can hear you" Anny scowled earning her a cold look from Yai.

"I have you know pink is a good colour-"

"I'm not a girly girl Yai, next time think of something more productive"

"Shut up! Don't insult me or my tastes" Yai ranted.

"I'm not, I'm stating a fact. Don't like it then shut up" Anny snapped coldly before seeing the gates to the Ayano home open.

"Miss Yai, your father is home shall I tell him you are arriving with guests?" asked a voice that reminded Anny of a butler, turning her head slightly she saw Yai with a pink PET.

"Please do Glide" Yai said bluntly before giving Anny a cold look from the corner of her eye. Anny seeing this rolled her eyes before thanking a butler who opened the door for her, once out she gripped her brown bag strap tightly and observed the area.

"Anny, I've alerted Miss Hikari that you'll be home late" Ballara said kindly.

"Thanks" Anny muttered now wishing she was somewhere other than here in the Ayano estate. Following Yai silently she stared at the garden parts briefly until they entered the house.

"Ah Yai how was your day at school?" a dark blond haired man wearing a purple suit greeted Yai as the pair entered, he had a brown moustache that was short on the ends.

"It was fine dad" Yai said while masking her anger towards Anny who frowned at her with a raised brow, noticing Anny the man turned his head to look at her.

"Ah you made a friend on your first day Yai, I'm so happy to see this" the man said with a bright smile that left Yai slightly uneasy. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kosuke Ayano, may I know your name?" hearing this Yai bristled.

"Oh you don't need to-" hearing this Kosuke blinked.

"Now Yai, don't be rude to your friends" her father said with a light scolding in his voice that made her cheeks go pink slightly, Kosuke as he continued to smile blinked as he observed Anny closely.

"My name is Anny Rune, it's nice to meet you sir" Anny said in a polite manner as she shook hands with Yai's father.

"Tell me you look familiar, have we met?" Kosuke asked causing the girls to blink.

"I would remember you sir if I had met you" Anny smiled briefly causing him to ponder this for a bit.

"Anny's related to the Hina family" Yai commented to Anny's shock, flashing the blond haired girl a look Yai was left baffled at how Anny would want this quiet. Kosuke who heard this went still.

"Are you related to Shinji Hina and Zelina Hina?" Kosuke asked with a curious look as he observed Anny, not truly understanding why she felt familiar, Anny soon pursed her lips.

"They're my aunt and uncle" Anny replied politely only this didn't set Kosuke at ease as it still continued to nag at him that he was missing something, Yai as she observed the pair grew slightly uneasy.

"Oh where are my manners, let's have something to drink. I'm sure you both have had a busy day at school" Kosuke said while placing a hand to his face, blinking Anny shrugged while Yai remained confused.

"I don't mind, thank you sir" Anny replied.

"That settles it, Yai why don't you go up and refresh yourself I'll take your friend to the drawing room" Kosuke said as he placed a hand to Anny's back and lightly guided her to the drawing room. Once Yai left the foyer did Kosuke sigh, turning he looked at Anny who folded her arms. Her eyes showed she was on guard.

"Who are your parents may I ask?" Kosuke asked Anny who tried to pick at his mind only to see nothing but a mess due to the confusion that was forming in his mind, only a single image entered her mind surprising her deeply enough to speak without thinking.

"You know Auntie Suzy?" Kosuke went still.

"How did you-?"

"My father is her brother, she…" Anny bit her lip as she looked away grudgingly "she died" Kosuke remained passive turned towards the liqueur cabinet, his hand lightly touched the sides of the wooden container before looking at her.

"She died in a plane accident if I remember correctly, WWW was responsible" Anny as she heard this mentally pushed away the images and emotions that were now forming within her.

"In a manner" Anny nodded slowly.

"Why is Shuuseki not taking care of you? Surely his wife would want him to do that?" Kosuke asked as he turned to face her, his eyes went wide as he saw her eyes go red in anger. Her hands slowly started to glow in an icy blue manner which left him unsettled.

"Let me make this clear" Anny looked at him with restrained fury in her eyes "don't ever mention that bastards name in my presence!" Anny snapped causing a lamp to smash startling Kosuke.

"If his wife ever came back from the dead, she would gladly stick a knife down his throat for what he did" Anny spat, frowning Kosuke gestured to a seat nearby before going to sit on one of the chairs that had floral decorations on it.

"How about we have a talk?" raising a brow Anny stared at him before her eyes and hands went back to normal.

"Pleasure" Anny's ears soon caught the sound of the doors being closed and immediately knew that a maid had locked it for privacy.

"So what happened? I feel you are not being so straight forward about her death" Anny's expression grew bitter.

"Because it was a cover up to hide the mass deaths, it was just chance WWW claimed responsibility after they were accused. I don't know who else suffered but there was no survivors… I checked" Anny hinted before folding her arms, leaning back on the chair she raised her head high giving off a different vibe compared to before. Seeing this Kosuke blinked before leaning his head on his right hand.

"I see… what else happened? Why is he not taking care of you?" Kosuke asked with a worried look.

"He blames me for her death, I merely did what she asked. I was unaware of the sabotage to the plane until I felt her pain, by the time I entered the plane it was like stepping into a horror house. Bodies were mangled and eaten. She was fairing no better and she was half dead when I sent us back to the manor. There was no way a doctor could fix the damage, half her stomach had been eaten" Anny replied coldly as she watched him go pale to green and pale once more.

"Did someone let an animal loose in there?" Kosuke asked as he tried to keep his bile down, his stomach grew sick from imagining what she had seen.

"Something like that, all I can say is that I had no choice but to blow the plane up. It was either that or what had caused the mass deaths would have continued to kill more people once it got out the plane. People were either half dead of already gone, there was no reason to prolong the suffering of those who were dying slowly" Anny replied to a troubled Kosuke who felt sadness towards those who died.

"But how can you even enter and leave the plane while it's in the air?" Kosuke asked only to jump as Anny vanished from the chair. His head rapidly moved side to side as he tried to locate the missing girl.

"Like that, it's a family thing" Anny said as she appeared beside Kosuke who yelped in shock, grabbing his chest he gave her a panicky look.

"Please don't do that again" Kosuke pleaded weakly as she went to sit down.

"I won't unless it's necessary" Anny said politely as she watched Kosuke try to recompose himself once more.

"So he blamed you for not saving her?" Kosuke asked now spying the empty pot of tea, wanting nothing more than to drink thanks to the talk.

"He slapped and disowned me, saying that I was the reason she died. That I should never have been brought into the house to begin with. I agreed to never see his son again after that. Not that the boy would remember me, I made sure of it" Anny shrugged as she eyed him with a frown. Kosuke soon heard a snap of fabric and looked down at his left hand to see a torn piece of fabric on his chair

"Is there anything I can do?" Anny blinked from this "Suzy… she was a friend to me, I know that it would not truly make up for what happened however please do not hesitate to ask me for help. I know… Yai isn't easy to get along with for some but if you can be a friend to her, I would really appreciate it. I know she would as well" Kosuke said softly before hearing a knock on the door. Anny as she heard this frowned.

"I don't like rich kids, I moved school because of them" Anny muttered causing him to chuckle.

"It is a bit much, but I'm sure once Yai gets use to you she'll settle. It just takes time if you allow it?" Kosuke asked softly, watching her grow anxious she soon sighed heavily.

"Fine… I'll TRY to make an effort, but if she steps on my toes I'm telling her off got it?" Anny warned to his relief.

"That's understandable, thank you Anny. I'm sure James would be happy to hear this" Kosuke said kindly, at the same time Anny bristled at the name.

"You… knew my father?" this made him smile softly.

"He hated Shuuseki with a passion, James tried so hard to keep him away from Suzy once they were reunited. In the end Shuuseki proved himself, only now… I think if James found out what happened-" the pair looked away weakly knowing exactly what her father would do. He was no saint in their books.

"Father may have been an engineering technician specialist, but he was a real tech maker. I have no doubt he could make a virus to destroy that man's work" Anny muttered darkly while Kosuke nodded faintly.

"Come in!" Kosuke called before the door opened revealing Yai. "Ah my little Yaister, are you hungry?"

"Dad! Don't call me that?" Yai said bluntly before looking at Anny "so what were you two talking about?"

"Just family, he spoke about how you use to wet the bed until you were seven" Anny said causing Yai's face to go beat red

"DAAD!" Yai cried causing Kosuke to laugh, Anny meanwhile felt a ghost smile form on her face.

"She jests Yai, I would never tell any embarrassing stories involving you my little Yaister" Yai's face turned red once more.

"Daad…"

"I think I want to eat something" Anny spoke up in order to defuse the embarrassing situation.

"Good idea, shall we eat now-? My goodness it's getting late" Kosuke said while leading the pair to the dining room.

* * *

Silence greeted Anny and Yai as they sat in the limo that would take them to Anny's home.

"Th…thanks for coming over" Yai said softly causing Anny to look at her briefly from the corner of her eye.

"Didn't have much of a choice but… it was somewhat interesting to see you not act snobbish" Anny said politely causing Yai to bite the inside of her cheek a bit "keep it up and I might end up wanting to be friends with you" Anny said surprising Yai.

" _Please be friends with her Yai, I know it may seem a lot to ask but for me at least try_ " Kosuke's words echoed in Yai's mind causing Yai to almost look away.

"I'll… kept that in mind"

"Not everyone is interested in money or wealth, just let them know the real you and you'll be surprised by what you see" Anny commented before closing her eyes in order to give them a rest, surprised Yai smiled faintly.

"You're not so bad yourself, I underestimated you" Yai commented earning her a brief smile from Anny.

"Traffic's bad, I'm going to take a nap if that's okay" Anny said surprising Yai.

"Sure, I'll let you know when we arrive" Yai said before relaxing on the seat, as an hour went by Yai frowned as she saw that the traffic was not making much progress.

"Hey what's going on? Why are we not moving?" Yai asked the driver.

"It appears Miss Yai that we are stuck in traffic, the lights are malfunctioning" the driver replied politely causing Anny to stir. As she opened her eyes she soon closed her eyes in order to rub them.

"It'll be sorted soon" Anny said as she noticed the lights now go back to normal, she soon took out her PET and stared at Ballara who entered the screen.

"Megaman just defeated a Navi called Wackoman, that Navi was causing the traffic build up" Ballara informed Anny who nodded, closing her eyes Anny sighed softly.

"That's good, too bad for WWW" Anny muttered faintly before falling asleep once more. Curious Yai looked at Ballara who bowed politely.

"My name is Ballara, I am a Navi who works with Anny" Ballara greeted Yai who smiled brightly at the Navi.

"You look stylish, I definitely misunderstood Anny a lot" Yai said as she looked at the traffic which was now clearing up.

* * *

Anny blinked rapidly as Yai appeared at Lan's house with her limo.

"Come on! Let's go out" Yai said as she grabbed a now startled Anny's hand.

"But! But where are we going?" Anny asked in alarm while Lan and his mother watched in surprise.

"To the mall silly, I want to see some new items that are in stock" Yai said with a wide smile.

"Can I skip the mall? I am not a fan of dressing up" Anny asked weakly.

"Well we can window shop?" Yai said while pushing a reluctant Anny inside. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"But I don't have any money, I'm not rich!" Anny cried as the door closed beside her.

"Did I miss something here?" Lan asked while looking at the limo.

"Looks like their visit to Yai's home actually made them friends" Megaman commented with a small smile.

"It's good she has friends her age, I just hope she doesn't over do it" Haruka said softly causing Lan to worry a bit.

"I have a feeling she'll be fine" Megaman said as he looked at Lan.

"I hope so…" Lan muttered faintly.

"Whether you have money or not, it's about having fun. Trust me it won't be so bad" Yai said with an eager smile that left Anny uneasy.

"Fine…" Anny looked away weakly.

"Yippee! Let's get started! Full speed ahead to Den City Mall" Yai cried.

"Right away Miss Yai" the driver said with a peppy voice, Anny as she heard this looked at the pair wearily.

"Full… speed?" Anny asked only to feel air leave her lungs as soon as the car immediately started to speed up, a loud scream ripped itself from her lips as she now felt more on edge from how the car was breaking the speed limit.

" _I'm going to die and I never got to reach thirty_ " Anny muttered earning her a laugh from Ballara to her disgust.


	5. Chapter 5- A day in a workshop

**_"She is to be my eyes and ears,_** ** _however…_** ** _unless you want this woman to die make the choice now"_**

 ** _"I…I ******_** ** _"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Forgive me A_** ** _n_** ** _ny… I've failed to save you both"_**

"Did you hear? Nine people from Blaze Quest have been fired recently?" A man spoke to the vendor and a woman beside him.

"According to the report their performances were poor, one even tried to embezzle. Jeez! What kind of idiots do they take their boss for?" the man who ran the vendor asked gruffly as he took a sip of his water bottle, Anny who was walking by with Lan just mentally shrugged it off while Lan who heard this comment almost turned sharply to stare at the group talking at the vendor. That didn't sound good at all.

"Embezzlement?! That's horrible, no wonder their boss fired them. I hope they rot in jail for what they've done" the woman beside the man whispered.

"Well the culprit who did it will be serving time first, the rest no doubt will never be able to work anywhere technical again" the vendor said, Lan watched Anny as she looked at a junk part which was located in one of the vendor areas nearby. Despite the fact it was the weekends, Lan had chosen to tag along with Anny who wanted to go to a part of Den Tech City in order to obtain some parts for something useful. As a result it had become a special day they would do during the weekends. Not that they disliked it given that Anny had often been in the area since last month, as they explored the area the pair would make jokes about each part that they would see.

"So where will you be going after this?" Lan asked as she examined a tube like part, turning it around slowly before looking inside she soon turned to smile at him.

"Oh I'm seeing an uncle, I have to make sure the Navi is doing well since it's her first week working with him. She's not perfect but I'm sure she'll get better soon" Anny said with a wide smile.

"What's the Navi's name?" Megaman asked Ballara as she allowed him to enter the PET in order for him to see what she was looking at. Both watched with curious looks due to how the area would often change every week to their surprise.

"Starlight, she's an electric AI Navi that if Anny's plan works can harness energy to the point she could help one of Anny's uncle save money on power. She might just be able to harness solar energy if she gets stronger" Ballara commented surprising Megaman even more.

"Can a normal Navi do that?" Megaman asked as his brows went up, Ballara as she heard this smiled.

"Not an average Navi, but a Solo AI Navi for sure if it can master it's program and excel past it's boundaries however that is unlikely. Most are built with severe limitations not that it is a bad thing but some go rouge because of how they are made, at times Solo AIs are rare since they would be harder to control that's why if one is created it would be from outside influence and that can be bad" Ballara explained as Anny spoke to Lan about some parts involving a machine.

"How so?" Megaman asked before hearing Lan laugh about something Anny said, Ballara released a sad smile.

"Some become bad Navis or worse Darkloids which are often taken care of the moment they are seen to cause havoc. The media however is hardly aware of the activity thanks to some people" Ballara explained.

"People? How can people stop Darkloids?" Megaman asked showing how perplexed he was given how he had never heard of Darkloids, not that Ballara could fault him for that. Only she knew and that was thanks to certain people.

"It's not something one can speak about freely" Ballara looked at Anny briefly before checking the area, muting the PET she turned to look at Megaman who grew worried about what she would say next.

"They're called Warlords and they are a group of people who have teamed up with Navis who will fight against corruption, both human and Navi alike. They… can make people disappear if they wanted to and they do not play by the rules" Ballara warned with a grave tone in her voice, she bit her cheek as Megaman yelped in horror.

"Are you serious?! Won't the police try to get involved? Why are they doing this?" Megaman asked looking more worried about who could be nearby, how are they even safe? Ballara folded her arms and frowned.

"Police won't do anything, if anything they fear the Warlords knowing that they would rather have the group as semi friends than enemies. Think of the Warlords as your friendly neighborhood watch people only they will take matters into their own hands like a mafia group would do if you cross them" Ballara explained while keeping an eye on Anny, something that Megaman noticed quickly.

" _Is Anny in danger or something? Why is Ballara looking at her like that?_ " Megaman pondered before speaking.

"So…" Megaman gulped slightly. "They-?"

"They don't like WWW and will get involved if something comes about, most of the times they cross into dark areas to make sure everything is in order. Before you ask yes they have a boss, one they confide to and will only react if the boss gives the okay. For now it seems safe so don't be too worried. Now I'm going to unmute the PET so let's talk about something else but do not ask about this again, you know Anny will hear you" Ballara warned with a sharp nod, Megaman nodded rapidly before hearing the outside once more.

"Does Anny have the skills to help improve the Navi?" Megaman asked now remembering their talk before the conversation went dark, looking at the pair from the screen he grew slightly on edge thanks to fact Warlords could be in the area. Ballara hearing his question felt her mood drop.

"Her father left some books to his sister, sadly people kept stealing his work so as a result paranoia grew at him to a point he would never leave work at his office at home" Ballara explained, Megaman shot her a stunned look, completely forgetting the Warlords.

"Why would someone do that?" Megaman asked not believing his ears, that had to be a joke. Who and why would someone steal? Didn't they care that this would cause problems for her father?

"Because Megaman, jealousy can do that. He was smart and was just lucky to be taught by two people who caught the eyes of the public. Only a few bits of his stolen items were kept safe, we were also lucky that the one responsible ten years ago was caught and forced to give up everything to the police. But the damage had already been done, her father was declared dead and only Anny could inherit what was left given that she was the only blood relation left" Ballara explained before sighing. "It's sad but Anny has tried to keep some of his work alive, even if it's not in noticeable things" she said before seeing a soft smile form on Megaman's face.

"She's a smart kid, it's good she has people who care about her. I would hate to imagine what would have happened if she was alone" Megaman said before pausing as Ballara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well… she has you and Lan the most, Maylu and Roll if I remember correctly" Ballara said with a chime in her voice, her smile grew as she beamed at him.

"Dex and Gutsman I'm sure, oh? What are they doing?" Megaman asked as he noticed Anny was picking up a red wire piece.

"She must be thinking about computer wires or something" Ballara replied softly before laughing as Anny teased Lan with it, seeing this Megaman howled with laughter as Lan jumped and screamed in terror before yelling at Anny for causing him such a fright. In the end Anny and Lan carried a few bags of machine pieces, parts that could have come from hard drives and some wires. Not wasting time Anny placed them in her room.

"Thanks Lan, that was fun… snake boy" Anny joked causing Lan to growl.

"That wasn't funny! It scared me" Lan cried as he remembered the thin metal parts touching the back of his neck.

"Oh come on, that did make you laugh in the end" Anny beamed at his pouty expression which then melted into a slightly peppy one.

"I guess… but you know I will get you back for that" Lan vowed earning him a wink from Anny.

"Sure! I wish you luck since you know I can hear you" Anny teased to his dismay, however seeing her finally loosening up pushed getting even out of his mind… for now.

"Are you going to send these to your uncle today?" Lan asked before seeing her shake her head.

"Nope, tomorrow because I want to tinker with these to see if I can make something with them. I doubt I can but it's worth a shot" Anny replied before sighing with content. Her aunt Haruka was going to have a field day with all the junk Anny was bringing in, this was going to take a lot of explaining to do.

"If you do make anything can I see it?" Lan asked, Anny shrugged in reply as she thought about it for a few minutes.

"I don't know if I will but I will let you know" Anny replied as she went to sit on her bed.

"Fair enough, see you later sis-Anny!" Lan quickly corrected surprising Anny who stared at him with owlish eyes.

"Sis?" Anny blinked rapidly while her eyes remained wide, this was surprising for her since he would often think it but never say it… not that he knew she could hear that part.

"I… um-see you!" Lan yelled before running out the room leaving her more confused than ever.

"Well… that was eventful" Ballara said "who knew he would say that out loud" she mused while Anny stared at the door now pouting slightly.

"He didn't have to run" Anny muttered as she got up and went to examine the parts, looking at the cables and machine parts she started to think of an idea and began to tinker with the parts.

"I know it's not ideal, but I'm sure he sees you as a sister. You have been staying here for a long time so it makes sense that he would see you as someone close" Ballara commented.

"What I want to know is why you muted the PET, Megaman was thinking about Warlords" Anny muttered as she eyed the PET with a frown, Ballara smiled weakly.

"We were speaking about Starlight and AI Navis, I muted it so no one would be able to hear our talk" Ballara assured Anny who hummed lowly in response.

"But he doesn't know about?" Anny felt a little worried about how that would go about.

"No Anny, I made sure of that" Ballara shook her head sharply. "He's worried about the 'rogues' but I'm sure he'll keep it quiet for now"

"I just hope I don't need to get involved, the last thing we need is the Undernet being spoiled by more trouble. It's a pain cleaning up the mess as it is" Anny grumbled before blinking in surprise at how the hard drive was actually forming into what would possible become a functional item thanks to the mother board she picked up last week.

"Don't worry, the chances of him getting involved is slim to none" Ballara continued to assure Anny before commenting about certain parts to help Anny complete the idea. "I think this can be untraceable if you plug it in with your monitor. You might have actually created something that will help you hack into special areas and as a result this if we use it now is untrackable" Ballara marveled as Anny plugged her monitor with the box. Pressing the power button she waited smiling immediately as the box released a low hum which meant it was now working. Her eyes lit up with glee once the opening screen revealed itself.

"I think you'll be giving your father a run for his money now" Ballara joked as Anny waved a hidden black diary that was beside her ankle, a sly smile formed on her face.

"Well he helped…" Anny smiled before it vanished, in the reflection of the monitor which went black for a minute after she pressed an icon. During that brief moment it showed Anny something she didn't want to see, frowning she covered her ears feeling disgust and dread. There was no way anyone was going to see this EVER.

"Anny?" Ballara called out sensing Anny's negative emotions.

"It's fine" Anny's voice shook as she turned the computer off. "I will get it off if it's the last think I'll ever do" Anny swallowed before eyeing the leftover items on the floor "I'll see uncle Maeda now" Anny said faintly before scooping them up back into the bags, once they were securely inside she took the handles and left for downstairs. To her relief Lan and his mother were not around which allowed her to leave without having to explain the sudden change of mood she was having, Anny soon grabbed her black trainers and tied up the laces as quickly as she could wanting her mind to wander less about what happened minutes ago. Thankfully time was on her side as she grabbed the bags and left silently preventing anyone from seeing her leave, mindful of the parts she walked briskly towards a district in which her uncle often worked at knowing that she would feel more at ease and happy knowing he would be welcoming no matter what. Even if her visits were often unannounced. That place was her playground and she relished in what he could do and showed her, in a way it was one of the only last places that contained parts of her father's presence even if it was because of her uncle who made the place comforting.

* * *

Opening the door to the abandoned looking building despite some of it being in good condition, Anny kept her shoes on knowing that it was more of a workshop than a home and kept her bags close.

"Whoever it is please wait a moment, I am working on important work right now" a man's stern but gentle voice called out causing her eyes to twinkle in delight knowing that he was inside. Her smile grew as she walked slowly towards her uncle a brown haired male who was dealing with some machine parts and cables in such a manner that it would be considered art.

"I'm home" Anny called out softly catching the man's attention, swerving his chair around he turned to look at Anny smiling at him before noticing the bags.

"Hey! If it isn't Little Anny, what brings you here? And what do you have there?" her uncle asked with a warm smile, resisting the urge to giggle she walked over towards him and showed the bags.

"Just some parts I found at the junk vendor today, they had a good batch today and using father's diary I made a new computer" Anny replied causing his eyes to widen in joy.

"Hey, now who's becoming smart like her father? That's really complex stuff, makes me wonder why you don't want to pursue it as a profession. Then again I prefer your artwork since it gives more ideas than that stuffy diary" Maeda joked causing them to laugh.

"I'm sure father would thank you for that comment" Anny teased causing the man to laugh even more, placing the components down Maeda stood up to help her with the bags.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. How much does it weigh?" Maeda asked in surprise as he struggled to get them to the table, he remained perplexed as to how she could manage to bring this over without getting hurt.

"A lot, but it wasn't that heavy. Then again you don't work out as much as you should" Anny commented earning her a sly smirk from the older man.

"Now now, don't get smart with me just because I prefer brains over brawn" he said in a knowing tone.

"I know, I just like seeing you react. I missed you" Anny admitted with a sad smile. Smiling back the man sighed knowing that she was upset to a degree given how her eyes were more dimmer than usual.

"How's the ear? Maeda asked causing the corners of her mouth to twitch downwards, his eyes softened knowing that it would be a main cause for her discomfort "That bad huh?" Maeda commented before kneeling down so he could be at eye level.

"We will get it off, I promise… even now I don't understand his logic for doing that but we will get through this just you wait and see. I'm still working on it as I am sure you are as well" Maeda said softly.

"But there's nothing in his diary, or if it was it's no longer there" Anny said stiffly "I hate this, I feel like a freak with it on and no matter how many times I pleaded with him to get it off he yelled at me" Anny said looking up with teary eyes, sighing Maeda pulled her into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, we will sort this out. There are clues we just need to find them and one of them is with you so that is a start"

"But you said it's complex, we tried X-Raying it and that messed up the machines!" Anny whined, Maeda's mouth tightened from hearing her distressed tone and sighed once more.

"I know, it's not easy but we can solve this. Any luck with that Navi you told me about?" Maeda asked as they went to sit at one of the desks in the room. Anny looked down at her lap and gripped her shirt ends in frustration.

"He doesn't remember me" Anny said in a defeated tone that shocked him deeply.

"Now how did that happen?" he mused while placing a hand to his chin.

"I don't know!" Anny bit in frustration without meaning to "he's… he's so different! It's like he's become a different Navi altogether and he's so full of hate, he was never like that! He promised me he would come back, he promised…" Anny bit her bottom light tightly as she continued to look down, resentment filled her at how this could have happened. Did someone hurt him? If so who and why? It made no sense. Was it the program that went out of control? Did it get to the Navi somehow.

"We may never know what happened, but we can always do the best we can. In the meantime try not to aggravate him, it will do no one any good. Now" Maeda clapped his hands and rubbed them together with a smile "I'm working on a new project, care to be my assistant again?" Anny's eyes lit up and moved her head to smile at him.

" _Always knows what to say_ " Anny mentally thanked him before they started to work on the project.

"Anny!" a teenage male's voice caught her attention, turning to the left she spotted to her joy a familiar greenish blue haired Navi in one of the screens. Wearing a bluish green body suit, the Navi had blue bracelets on his ankles and wrists, on the ends of his wrist bracelets long fin like sleeves were seen floating almost as if they were suspended in water due to how gentle like they moved. On his head was a pair of blue goggles and his boots were greenish blue. His emblem contained a sea like image while in the middle showed a green chip in the middle.

"Surf Hacker!" Anny almost cried out in glee as she beamed at one of her friends. Beside him were two happy Navis, one wearing a long red dress with a long transparent red scarf almost giving off the appearance of a dancer. Her fiery red hair moved and gave the illusion of it looking like a live fire; her eyes were ruby red and full of mirth. Her emblem contained an image of a fire spark that looked as if it would ignite at anytime giving her a semi intimidating look despite releasing a soft smile.

Beside Surf Hacker's right was the newest edition to the group who had a bright yellow jumpsuit. On tied to the back of her hair was a medium sized yellow shaped diamond, she had fin like wing clips on the side of her head above her ears, her arms and wrists contained yellow bracelets and her boots were yellow while her emblem contained the shape of a golden yellow diamond like star. Each part of clips or diamond sparkled thanks to the light that touched her, however Anny as she saw the clips and diamonds knew straight away that it was Starlight's way of absorbing and releasing energy despite being a work in progress. Anny was satisfied that Starlight was going to improve within a month.

"Starlight… Fleara, it's good to see you guys. How are you Starlight? Are there any problems?" Anny asked now moving towards the screen Surf Hacker and her friends were in order to assess Starlight. Starlight to her relief shook her head while beaming joyfully at her friend.

"No Anny, I am doing very well" Starlight assured Anny "I am going out and finding spots to absorb any parts of the sun or electricity like you instructed me, thankfully my Get Ability is helping me manage just fine" Starlight added to Anny's relief, part of Anny remained worried that the power would be too much but like Fleara, Surf Hacker and Ballara she was doing very well. At first when Starlight had been awakened it had been a real struggle to the Navi's power under control due to the shock and fear of being unable to control her powers, however they had managed to help Starlight to balance out and prevent herself from being discovered by the world. The last thing they wanted was the police or anyone worse to discover a Navi with a very dangerous ability, which no would result in her, Surf Hacker, Fleara and Ballara's deletion as well as Anny's arrest. That and the last thing they wanted was for the unwelcome attention from bad organizations like WWW or the Warlords having to clean up the mess of one of their own. Anny would no doubt be held under extreme fire for the damages and most likely potential blackouts.

"That's a relief" Anny smiled before she sensed something, catching on the look Surf Hacker immediately accessed the security cameras.

"What a pair of idiots!" Surf Hacker snapped seeing a group of bad people outside.

"They want the new program or worse they want you to make something" Anny said now rolling up her sleeves.

"Now now Anny, no resorting to violence" Maeda warned only to his dismay he was forced to watch Anny leave knowing that there was no way he could stop her attacking. "Why do I even bother? She's worse than her father…" Maeda muttered as Fleara giggled.

"Don't worry uncle Maeda she'll be fine, oh and please don't mind the extra heat. It's going to be a real furnace around here" Fleara hinted to his dismay.

"The security is now up and ready" Surf Hacker added with glee as he encrypted the files inside the computers without breaking a sweat.

"Good to know they won't be able to steal my data this time" Maeda muttered dryly before turning on the camera for outside, dread filled him at what would take place and hoped she would be safe. That and she wouldn't do anything rash.

* * *

"Why don't you hit the road?" Anny asked coldly as she folded her arms, her eyes narrowed as she took a look at the sixteen people outside. No doubt they were all thugs and the one in a white suit holding a cigar was the leader or sub leader.

"Dude! Do you really think that we'll listen to a little girl?" barked a member of the group.

"Yeah! Why don't you leave otherwise don't be too upset once we get our hands on you and the work that old man has in there" another gang member sneered as the boss chuckled darkly.

"Old man?" Anny asked sounding and looking unimpressed by their behaviour.

"We always have room for a scrawny little girl" the man in white said before glaring "get the man inside" he ordered in a sharp tone, seeing this Anny's eyes went slightly wide before unfolding her arms.

"HAH! Do you see that boss? She wants to be a hero!" one of the members jeered before they laughed at her.

" _Time to put the training to the test_ " Anny narrowed her eyes at them before biting into the inside of her cheek.

"Well let's show her what happens to heroes" the boss gestured for them to attack, seeing one about to swing Anny vanished without warning stunning them into silence.

"What the?!"

"Where did she go?" the boss yelled before a gang member looked up quickly, his eyes went wide in horror as Anny was now seen in the air with her knees tucked into her chest.

"BOSS UP THERE!" sadly for the member he was knocked out cold by a kick to the face, standing up straight Anny turned to glare at the boss.

"Try to face me yourself you coward" Anny said sharply as she glared at the man who almost shook in fear, acutely aware of the sudden burst of energy that surged throughout her whole body. As confused as she was about the sudden increase of adrenaline she knew better than to question it.

"Why should I do that when my men can take you down?" the boss sneered, spying an attack Anny dodged to one side and grabbed a metal bar. Without wasting time she attacked the group without battering an eye lash nor did she sustain any injuries. As she attacked she remained focused on keeping the men away and yet her mind also went to how upset she had been.

" _Since I can't hurt him, it won't matter if I can imagine beating up those two_ " Anny muttered before swinging the bar in one hand and hand it resting at her right side.

"Had enough yet?" Anny barked in anger causing some of the awakened members to shake in fear "next time you attack or go near this place so help me I won't permanently put one of you into a coma or worse paralyze you completely. This is Warlord Territory and that means you mess with this area, you mess with everyone within a ten mile radius and that for you guys will be the last mistake you'll ever make. Don't think some aren't prepared to silence some idiots. Consider this your final warning 'old man'" Anny snapped before slamming the poll on a lamp post causing it to dent to their fear, some swallowed before getting their boss and left without looking back.

Watching them run Anny almost smirked at how easy it was to scare off a pack of bullies, before she could take them for sure but this was something else. She was unsure of how to explain it but… she couldn't figure out how she gained this new found confidence to attack gang members.

"Anny Rune! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!" Maeda snapped as he left the safety, he immediately pulled Anny into a hug before sighing as he felt her shake slightly in his arms. "Anny… please stop doing this, I will never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you" Maeda muttered softly as he stood still for a bit, Anny as she heard this smiled faintly before sighing.

"As if I wanted you to get hurt, I couldn't save dad, auntie or uncle Cossack but I can keep you safe. Even if it's just one person it's enough for me" Anny said softly causing a pained expression to form on his face.

"Then how can I protect you if you keep putting yourself in danger like that?" he asked, smiling thinly Anny nuzzled the man before looking up at him with a bright smile.

"We might need to keep an eye on each other I guess" Anny commented to his dismay, however regardless of that relief filled him knowing that she was willing to let him keep her safe.

* * *

Elsewhere a figure in a mountain like area flexed and unflexed their hands in confusion, the figure tried to process why the sudden burst of energy had leaked through their fingertips not too long ago. Strange that the urge to fight entered their mind when no one was in sight, had their senses acted out before anything could happen? Had their caught someone's attention to the point that it scared the potential attacker away? Frowning the figure jumped off the mountain area to see more dark lands in the distance.

"Why… did I feel as if I was in danger?" the figure mused as they stared levitating from where they stood.

" _This sudden urge to fight, the anger… it appeared out of no where_ " the figure pondered as they spied the area for potential threats " _I haven't felt this in a long time…_ " the figure looked up at the sky with vacant eyes, a sudden burst of light entered their vision before splashes of red appeared but only for a few seconds. To the figure's shock their body shook, not knowing why the sudden flashes caused them to dare they admit it- panic. They were safe for now until someone spotted them and picked a fight. Not that the opponents lasted for longer than five minutes. They weren't feared for nothing but… that sudden burst of emotions and power startled them, this hadn't been the first time a strange feeling entered their body. Last time it had been months ago and it had been before that annoying Navi bothered them with questions that struck a nerve.

" _Who… was she?_ " the figure muttered before remembering the Navi gain a shiner from the other Navi who tried to attack them, surprisingly a short laugh left their lips at how the female Navi reacted. Not that she would see them watching from a distance.

" _Strange Navi…_ " looking around the figure looked around, curious as to what the Navi was up to now… oddly enough.

* * *

"Okay pass me that wrench please" Anny called as she was laid under a large computer, Yai who was standing next to Lan, Maylu, Dex and Yai's father watched as Yai handed Anny the wrench carefully.

"Thank you, Lan how's the vitals?" Anny asked as she used the wrench to tie a nut.

"Vitals seem stable but are you sure that this is safe" Lan asked looking worried, this had to be the dumbest idea ever and no doubt his parents would kill him for allowing her to be near the broken down computer.

"Hey umm… shouldn't you allow a technician deal with this?" Dex asked before Anny slid out thanks to the board, her eyes narrowed at the green shirted male who gulped in fear.

"Dex, I can handle this now pass me those things over there, this computer isn't going to fix itself" Anny pointed to the bag of bolts and nuts, nodding her thanks she resumed her work while listening to Ballara's instructions.

"Anny don't screw it too tight I saw a spark come from the computer" Mr. Ayano called out as he helped her fix the computer.

"Got it!" Anny called out before yelping as a part of the computer near her face exploded.

"ANNY!" Lan screamed as he pulled the board back to see… nothing?!

"Hey erm Lan this isn't funny, where did she go?" Dex asked looking petrified.

"How should I know Dex? Anny? Where are you?" Lan called out as he knelt down to see where she was while holding a flash light.

* * *

Anny blinked in shock as she stared at a Navi the moment she appeared in what she could only guess was the Undernet.

"Um… hi?" Anny greeted weakly wearing a baggy blue oversized shirt, white undershirt and black lower knee high trousers. On her feet were a pair of black flats which now felt uncomfortable thanks to the fact she was staring at the Navi who 'ran' away from her. The Navi however looked at her from the shoes to her head, his face showed he was not impressed that she looked like a human.

"What are you wearing human clothes?" the Navi asked bluntly causing her to blink rapidly.

"… Huh?" Anny blinked before looking at her soot covered clothes. "Oh I was fixing a computer and ended up here?" Anny replied without thinking, this time the Navi blinked in surprise before seeing what appeared to be soot and dust on her face. Meanwhile her hair was a complete mess, it had looked as if she received an electric shock affecting her soot covered hair. She looked ridiculous to him and yet it almost made him laugh strangely enough.

"What are you a human?" the Navi asked bluntly as she tilted her head at him.

"Kind of?" Anny replied sounding like she was asking a question to his annoyance, to prove it his right brow twitched while his eyes narrowed at her.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" he asked finally surprising her.

"Oh? Well… I heard about the bad things that took place ten years ago" Anny spoke before she could stop herself, she saw his eyes now show hate and hurt but she kept speaking.

"I thought the people who orchestrated your downfall were real idiots, to blame your creator and put in him prison was a douche move" Anny added tartly to his shock.

"What are you talking about?" the Navi asked coldly, this time she frowned at him.

"You didn't know he was accused? Before he could save you he was arrested leaving a girl behind but she was left in hospital trying to get them to leave you alone. You… don't remember her?" Anny spoke the last thing with an uncertain look. Images of red splashes entered the Navi's vision causing his body to shake; horrified he took a step back before composing himself quickly.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, I don't remember any girl. my creator abandoned me and they all wanted me dead" Anny shook her head quickly to his anger "what do you know?! You're just a useless Navi"

"BASS SHUT UP!" Anny yelled stunning the Navi into silence, soon the sounds of panting filled the air as she glared at him, hurt continued to fill eyes which left him going still. "He… never betrayed you" Anny said sharply.

"I don't care if you don't remember what happened fully but do NOT blame him, not all humans are evil and you are no better if you continue this tirade of hate and destruction. If you want to rot here then fine, it's your choice" Anny said feeling tears wanting to break free however she repressed them knowing that it was no use doing that, she could never show weakness to someone who hated any signs of weakness. Just showing that would no doubt mean death and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Just so you know, the girl you forgot never forgot you and is still waiting for you to come home… remember that" Anny said as she turned her back to him. Lifting his head so he could stare at her he was left paralyzed from shock only before he could speak she left.

"What… girl? There was no girl" the Navi muttered before feeling a sense of cold fill his body, strangely it was almost as any warmth he had left but he could not find where the source of this feeling came from.

" _I'll… I'll come back, just wait for me I promise I'll find help!_ " a voice the Navi recognized as himself entered his ears, he quickly detected fear and agony in the voice leaving him more confused as to why he was hearing this. He had no attachments, he had shed any ties away the moment he escaped Sci Lab. He was free and yet some part of him was unsure, it was almost as if he had unwillingly left an important piece of himself behind and why it was continuing to niggle at him remained unanswered.

" _I hate humans too… I hate everyone, they act all nice or you lose those close to you so quickly… my brothers died because of someone we use to trust and I was left alone again_ " Bass froze as he stared at what looked like a pool near his face, staring at it with a hard look the corner of his left mouth pursed in frustration.

" _Hatred won't do you any good, I doubt we will be separated… if I can admit it. You mean something to me and it's strange that in such a short time I feel connected to you then any human in this area. Almost as if I can trust you with anything_ " A sense of warmth filled Bass as he heard his younger self's voice. It sounded innocent, naïve and so full of trust that it sickened Bass but for some reason self loathing filled him strangely enough.

" _It's strange Bass but I feel that way with you, I feel as if you mean more to me than a brother…_ " Bass looked up with a pensive look " _I feel safe when you are close, I can tell you anything and I know that you won't hurt me_ " the voice said, to Bass' dismay however he was unable if the voice was male of female. It sounded distorted and broken which left him annoyed by this, strangely just being near this Navi girl caused these strange images and voices to enter his mind.

" _Just so you know, the girl you forgot never forgot you and is still waiting for you to come home… remember that_ " Anny's voice entered Bass' mind leaving him annoyed that she would bother him. Why did she have to enter his existence? Yet… he couldn't find it in himself to attack her.

"Just who are you?" he muttered lowly before eyeing the pool once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daddy no more please, why must you keep doing this? Mama won't be happy if you keep doing this**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is for your own good, I need find a way to get you better before you get worse**

 **.**

 **But they hurt, please take them off**

 **.**

 **DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THEM OFF!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please… they hurt**

 **.**

 **Do as you are told! It… won't be for much longer**

 **.**

 **Daddy… please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENOUGH!**

* * *

Once Anny located an exit port in Ayano's home computer did she huff and shake the soot off her hair.

"Anny!" Lan yelled in relief as he pulled the annoyed girl into a hug. "Are you hurt?" Lan asked as he checked her carefully.

"How did you vanish like that?" Dex asked looking perplexed about what took place. She had literally vanished for ten minutes without any part of her being seen.

"Did you end up in the computer again?" Lan asked sounding frantic to Anny's dismay.

"Yeah but it was a reflex" Anny muttered meekly as she looked away shyly.

"It's a good thing too otherwise you could have been seriously hurt" Mr. Ayano said before checking Anny over, beside looking annoyed and covered in soot she appeared unharmed.

"What do you mean ending up in the computer again?" Maylu asked with a concerned look, raising a brow Anny frowned at Lan who now noticed the others.

"Oh… well you see"

"Lan accidently sent me inside his computer once, we still don't know how it happened" Anny commented to the sheepish looking Lan who looked at her with a guilty look.

"Are you okay?" Maylu asked as she and Yai checked her over.

"Nothing bad happened?" Yai asked now calling for a servant to get one of their medical servants to check Anny.

"Besides a shiner I was unharmed" Anny replied with a shrug "I'm fine, just annoyed about being almost blown up by a rogue wire" Anny assured the group before they left the room in order to recover.

* * *

Months had gone by quickly for Anny, from finding out about Wily's plan involving the Life Virus to Megaman being Lan's twin brother it almost left Anny's mind boggled at how such things could happen. However the best she could do was speak to her uncle Yuichiro on the phone due to dangers of returning to Sci Lab, even he was against her coming back to the place that would only bring her pain once more.

Sighing Anny rested on a bridge located in the Secret net and relaxed, relief in knowing that this would be a secret place she and Serenade made to get away from the stresses of outside the Cyberspace and inside involving the Undernet. So far to her relief WWW had been disbanded which meant the no problems for now.

"Wily will come back… he won't sit still for long" Anny muttered before closing her eyes, her body relaxed as she laid her back on the bridge while her legs dangled lifelessly against the edge. Her mind slowly started to tune the world out allowing her to close her eyes so she could catch a few winks of sleep. Strangely she felt unnerved, something was going to happen and she was left uneasy. Chaud had driven her insane a few times with his words and had a few times told him he must have foot and mouth disease given how he would speak without thinking of how it affected people. Sure he did look offended but she drowned any feelings of feeling guilty, he was pushing it and today was no better. Sure Lan was trying to be friends with Chaud but that didn't mean she had to like it.

" _Why do they always take things away from me?_ " Anny mused wearily before allowing herself to douse off.

"Strange that you would allow your guard to be down when anyone could attack you" a voice caused Anny to crack one eye open and saw a familiar Navi.

"No one's that stupid to enter the Secret Net, it's guarded and unless they want to lose their heads they stay away from me" Anny muttered to the Navi who stood beside her while observing the lake over the bridge. "What brings you here? I don't have that much info if you're wondering" Anny eyed the Navi who remained quiet.

"Before you ask Serenade is not taking any fights at the moment, he has other commitments at the moment" Anny added causing the Navi's eyes to narrow slightly despite the fact their cloak covered their face slightly.

" _Like her family_ " Anny commented mentally before getting up.

"Sadly I am not in a fighting mood, had an argument so I was trying to lay low" Anny commented before a message box appeared in front of her, concerned she opened it knowing it's from Surf Hacker.

" **Big problem, Chaud's here for the chip uncle Maeda's working on. Apparently Blaze Quest is getting impatient** " Surf Hacker wrote to her shock.

"Oh hell no!" Anny stood up sharply now showing raw anger on her face to the Navi's surprise. "Ring check on our talk, some jerk is bothering my uncle" Anny said before vanishing leaving the Navi baffled about what took place.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Anny asked sharply catching her uncle, Chaud and an employer's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Chaud asked bluntly as she entered the room in a white shirt and black shorts.

"Now now, no arguing" Maeda said calmly before addressing Chaud "please do not upset my niece sir, she comes here mostly to study" Maeda added to Chaud's surprise, looking at Anny's angry look Chaud almost gulped as she sat down near her uncle before grabbing a book so she could doodle.

"What are you doing here Chaud? I'm surprised you would come to such a humble place such as this" Anny bit causing Chaud to frown.

"If you must know-"

"Come now, if you want this program to finish we need to do some odd jobs. Chaud please clean the toilet and the area, Anny please help me with the program" Maeda instructed, not wasting time Anny placed a pair of white headphones on her shoulders and turned up the volume so she could hear what was going on in the computer. Her eyes soon became focused on Maeda's work to Chaud's surprise not believing what he was seeing. Swallowing Chaud soon got to work and before he knew what was happening everything was all completed.

"I did everything" Chaud said to the busy trio.

"I think you need to lower that" Anny said as she pointed to a part of the what appeared to be an oval on the screen.

"But then it will make it off balance" an employer of her uncle commented.

"Worth a shot" Maeda said before noticing Chaud. "Oh finished already?" Anny ignored Chaud as she focused of Starlight who was trying to practice storing and releasing energy with Surf Hacker, Ballara and Fleara.

"We'll be blamed!" a Navi cried shocking Anny who turned to look at a bright light coming from her uncle's screen, turning to give Chaud a foul look he blinked in surprise.

"Dude… that was too much power. Watch where you swing that sword" Anny snarled as the light vanished.

"I was only trying to help" Chaud defended before hearing a sigh coming from her uncle.

"But she's right, that was too much and you can see it here that one part is uneven" Maeda pointed to the ruined oval. Seeing this Chaud bit the inside of his mouth in frustration "power without control is meaningless, despite this would it be okay if we borrow your Navi? Maybe we can have some use for him" Maeda asked while Anny frowned at Chaud who left the room.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's just trying to help" Maeda said softly.

"But he stuck his nose in our business and made the workload longer" Anny huffed.

"Anny please come next door, Starlight wants to check her power levels" Surf Hacker called alerting them.

"Go ahead, we'll be fine" Maeda assured Anny who left with a notebook containing notes. As she entered next door she almost glared hatefully at Chaud.

"I'm doing some work, please leave the room" Anny said sharply as she went to sit down at a single desk computer that was surrounded by books.

"You don't have to be so rude" Chaud muttered.

"Well some people just don't like it when others try to take their stuff away" Anny turned her chair to glare at him "this was my place before you came here, you even tried to take uncle away from me by offering him a job at your company! This is my home, stop taking what I have… you Blazes never think about who you hurt and… you're just like your father" Anny spat before turning her back to him in order to stop shaking. Stunned Chaud narrowed his eyes.

"Don't insult me, you don't even know anything about me" Chaud said only to recoil as she stood up so quickly that the chair fell to the floor. Rounding at him she huffed.

"I know enough to know Blazes steal my stuff, your father did it and now you're doing it. This is my home Chaud, it's all I have left and you're taking it away from me-"

"I'm offering a place where he can work in peace, without any of the problems taking place like now" Chaud defended now liking how she was reacting with him.

"Oh? And Blaze Quest Games can? Let me make this clear Chaud Blaze" Anny snapped she stood face to face with him "if my uncle accepts your proposal then I'll never see him again, your father will make sure of that" Anny warned before turning her back to him and walked back towards the chair, not caring that her hair hit him in the face. Shaking slightly Chaud stared at her in shock.

"What… what do you mean my father will make sure of that?" Chaud asked but she didn't turn round to look at him.

"My father hated him, your father hates me. Always quick to blame it's all the same Mr. Blaze, just leave me alone so I can get some moments of peace" Anny muttered darkly, wincing from the comment Chaud walked towards the door before pausing. His hand rested on the edge of the door before turning to look at Anny.

"Chin up Anny, it might not happen" a male teen's voice alerted Chaud that her Navi was in the room.

"Don't be too sure" Anny muttered.

"Oh Anny…" Fleara sighed.

"Let's just start the test, Starlight are you ready?" Anny asked.

"Ready!" chirped Starlight who started to glow softly.

Sighing Chaud left the room catching Anny's attention briefly before looking at the screen once more.

* * *

"Don't take her words to heart Mr. Blaze" Maeda said alerting Chaud that he wasn't alone, spying the man at the coffee table with a cup in his hand Chaud looked down slightly. "She's worried and I think I was too hasty in my decision" Maeda admitted with a sad smile.

"What happened to make her hate my father?" Chaud asked dreading the answer, Maeda eyed the cup that he swirled slightly.

"Something's even a child shouldn't hear, she may be cold but she means well. Even she witnessed things a child shouldn't witnessed, it's true that there's bad blood but for now let's get back to work" Maeda said calmly as he smiled softly at Chaud. Chaud meanwhile remained torn, how could this man smile even after all this? Surely he heard Anny's outburst and even now Chaud still didn't understand why she was so mad at him. If she was mad at his father then why take it out on him?

Chaud froze as he looked at the man who was staring at the room Anny was in with a worried look despite seeming calm.

" _I'm stealing her uncle… but I'm just hiring him so he can work without any issues, what's so wrong with that?_ " Chaud countered looking more uncomfortable.

"Why don't you help us with groceries?" Maeda suggested startling Chaud out of his musing, thankful for the distraction Chaud crossed past Anny's room to hear laughter. Curious he peeked in to see Anny- smiling? Three sets of laughs came from the screen leaving the male surprised at how animated she was towards what he could assume were three Navis until laughter number four entered his ears.

"Try to focus on the target, you're all over the place" Anny said before laughing at how Starlight missed and hit Surf Hacker instead to his dismay.

Smiling faintly he left the building to obtain what was on the list.

* * *

Chaud sighed heavily in relief after the employer that Maeda once hired had been taken away for stealing electricity, his eyes soon caught the unforgiving look Anny was giving off towards the male ex employee.

"You know I've been thinking" Maeda said to Chaud once Anny was back in her room sorting out the electricity issue, to Chaud's surprise electricity came back in the rooms.

"Hey… Starlight's actually doing it" Maeda marveled before walking into Anny's room, giggles and cheers entered his ears as he approached the computer.

"Congratulations Starlight looks like I have another member of the team now" Maeda said with a wide smile as Starlight released a shy smile as her bracelets, clips, diamonds and emblem continued to glow in a soft light.

"That's amazing, you did all this?" Chaud's voice caught their attention, startled Starlight took a step back and stopped levitating altogether.

"So what?" Anny asked gruffly causing him to look at her.

"I think I heard that name Starlight somewhere before" Chaud said until he took in Starlight's appearance "Wait a minute, didn't you design her in your book at school?" Chaud asked looking startled by what he was seeing. If this was true then Anny was no ordinary programmer.

"So what if she is? Why are you being so nosy?"

"Okay come now, let's not spoil this mood. Starlight do you think you can keep this going until I pay the bill?" Maeda asked earning him a small smile from Starlight who took a step forward.

"No problem sir, leave it to me" Starlight replied with a bright smile, very soon the lights in the building began to shine brighter allowing them to see the room more clearly.

"Atta girl, come now let's get this program finished" Maeda said before leading both children out the room.

"I'm helping!" Surf Hacker yelled as he moved from computer to computer.

"I wouldn't put it past you to not get involved" Maeda smirked as they sat at the computer and began working.

"Chaud, I've given it a lot of thought and as tempting as it is wanting to work at Blaze Quest Games-"

"You wish to decline?" Chaud asked looking slightly disappointed, to his dismay Maeda nodded his head.

"I have so much to do around here, plus this is home not like those stuffy large buildings. Here there's some freedom regardless of how dangerous it can get, then again I do have some muscle in case things go south" Maeda joked before releasing a chuckle as Anny gave him a dark look.

"Jee… what a nice uncle you are" Anny muttered darkly earning her a laugh from Maeda and a cough chuckle from Chaud who tried not to smile from the comment.

"Oh Anny, you know I wouldn't think of leaving you behind. Besides… this place has memories here, leaving it means losing what's left of them" Anny smiled faintly as she caught on what her uncle meant. Leaving meant leaving behind her father's last memories of the place.

"I see, since I can't do anything to encourage you I could tighten the security here. I can hire some guards so no one can bother you as you work and hire some extra staff if you want" Chaud offered to their surprise.

"Hey, now that's not such a bad idea. At least you'll be able to do some proper homework now, not to mention I can teach you some things your father you're your uncle Cossack once knew. I have a feeling you'll be very happy" Maeda said cheerfully as Anny released an uneasy look, looking at Chaud she frowned.

"Why are you being so nice?" Anny asked bluntly.

"I see potential, it will be a shame to let it go to waste" Chaud replied without missing a beat, staring at him oddly she soon turned to look at her uncle.

"What do you think?" Anny asked to Chaud's relief.

"Well if you're on board then so am I" Maeda spoke feeling more at ease, at least there would be some common ground and on the bright side he wouldn't have to pack up and leave Anny behind.

"As long as I don't have to worry about you going" Anny said before blinking as she noticed Surf Hacker helping Protoman. "Turn the percentage down by five percent, you almost made it worse" Anny called out, to her relief things were now turning out for the better until before she knew it. A week had passed and the program was now completed, ready for the new PET to use once they were operational.

* * *

"Hey Sean, I hope you get better soon" Anny said feeling worry for the boy who was now in bed. She mentally winced at how Bass really lost it and almost killed a boy who was nothing more than a puppet to Wily, however to her relief Hub and Lan had managed to save everyone once more.

She watched Sean open his eyes and stare at her with unfocused eyes before falling back asleep. Sadness filled her as she held his hand tightly. It was a disaster to say the least but she was determined to keep an eye on the boy, to lose everything and be used for something that would enrage an old friend of hers left her almost sick in the mouth.

" _Once he's better I had better go see Bass, just to see how he's feeling_ " Anny mused. To her surprise the door opened revealing Chaud holding a cup.

"I thought you would need it" Chaud offered leaving her more perplexed than ever.

"Not coffee?" she eyed it oddly, to her relief he shook his head "tea?" again he shook his head.

"I heard you like hot chocolate" Chaud explained as she sniffed the cup to smell a sweet smell, satisfied but surprised she nodded her thanks before holding it with both hands.

"Why did you come?" Anny asked as she watched Sean with a pensive look.

"I wanted to see how you are, you hit your head trying to get Sean out of danger" Chaud replied causing her to look at him.

"Just a scratch, Lan's more in bad shape than me" Anny commented blankly.

"He'll be fine" Chaud said in an assuring tone resulting in her raising a brow.

"I'm going to see a friend later on, he's in hospital but he's not been so good" Anny explained not knowing why she was telling Chaud this of all people.

"Is he sick?" Chaud asked sounding worried.

"Very, he needs support at the moment and my… niece is trying to help him get through this. He's been in an out of hospital for years" Anny said before sighing. "He'll get better I know it, it's just when they'll get the cure"

"It's not?" Chaud dreaded the answer.

"Not cancer, it's a heart condition called HBD which is very rare. Only few have it and the Hikari family is just as unfortunate to have a relative to be born with it" Anny explained bitterly thinking of Hub and how she helped him through his father.

"I see…" Chaud sat down beside her and looked at Sean with a neutral look.

"You don't have to be here you know, no one's telling you to sit here" Anny commented.

"I know but I want to" Chaud said softly as he relaxed a bit.

"Your father will be mad if you are caught around me"

"For once I don't care, there's nothing going on" Chaud said to her shock.

"Doesn't matter, save yourself the trouble and leave please" Anny said sternly.

"Why do you keep doing this? Putting up walls when I am around?" Chaud asked now growing uncomfortable with how many times she's kept him at a distance.

"It's for your own good, save yourself the agro" Anny replied dryly.

"And if I wanted to chose my friends regardless of whether my father approves of them?"

"Chaud, don't push it. This issue I have with your father is a touchy subject, it's not one to be messed with. Even Tessa Earth knows not to blab about it" Anny commented knowing that he would leave her alone for a bit once a she threw a hint at his direction.

"Tessa?" Chaud's mind went to the kind young woman who served him since the day he was born, always helping him and remained there for him when his father was busy. To his dismay most of his past at a certain age remained spotty, almost as if he was forgetting something important but didn't know what. Regardless of the lack of memories Tessa had been like a second mother to him and if she knew something then taking Anny's advice he would go seek her out for answers.

"Thank you" Chaud said softly.

"Don't thank me yet, she probably won't speak because of him" Anny commented.

" _And she won't leave because I asked her to stay_ " Anny thought while leaning on the chair. Tessa thanks to Anny survived a war that broke out without warning, so many humans and what people would thanks to the comic shows call Reploids died during that massacre. All thanks to Sigma and Lumine. Ever since the rescue Tessa vowed to always remain in Anny's debt, helping her in the shadows even if it meant helping Chaud in secret. Anny was going to keep her distance for sure knowing that she had nothing to worry about. That was unless things went south.

"Do you think Bass is still out there?" Anny asked without thinking, curious Chaud looked at her.

"Who knows, maybe?" Chaud replied with a light shrug. "I'm still surprised he didn't hurt you, he had the opportunity and didn't take it" Chaud commented.

"Maybe he remembered something… humans aren't always the enemy and one did almost die to keep him alive" Anny said with her eyes closed. Surprised Chaud turned to look at her.

"The darkest secret history- the Alpha Revolt, it was covered up by corrupt scientists who arrested an innocent man and were planning to kill a child just to hush her up for knowing too much. Shame Alpha revolted like it did but they still hunt the pair down" Anny commented faintly.

"You sure know a lot about this Alpha Revolt" Chaud commented before hearing her sigh softly.

"I lived it" Anny replied blankly not seeing his stunned look. "I can't enter uncle's lab anymore thanks to them" Chaud almost dropped the cup he was holding in shock, that had to be false. Sensing his skeptical thoughts she sighed.

"Dead man tell no tales, but a fugitive is always on the run. Dr. Light really knows how to cover up a child's tracks… thanks to him I am still alive… for now until they find out"

"What did they do to you? If you don't mind me asking?" Chaud asked feeling edgy, his brows started to sweat as he grew more nervous about her answer.

"Since it won't matter in the end why not" Anny opened her eyes showing a sombre expression. "I tried to stop them killing a friend but they almost killed me instead, Dr. Light got me out of the network in time before I bled to death and then smuggled me into a hospital that wouldn't tell anyone where I was after I was out of the danger zone. Sci Lab Elite Corps wanted to kill me after I was in the recovery room but imagine one of their own turning traitor, then again I doubt he would allow the murder to happen… it would be betraying dad and his code of ethnics. His program went out of control so he took responsibility. I've been living with the Hikaris since ten… bad luck strikes again and I lost two aunts in three years" Anny replied airily, Chaud swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Chaud said while completely at a loss for words, she smiled wryly.

"First time a male Blaze said that, thanks" Anny said softly but sounded genuine before placing the cup on the table so she could rest.

"S-Sorry about what my family has done to you" Chaud said as he looked at her to see Anny shrugging.

"You didn't ask to have a father like him, it's just bad luck" Anny said as she slowly doused off.

"Doesn't make it right…" Chaud said lowly before looking at Sean, after questioning what would become of Sean. Would he back in the system again? The thought left Chaud uneasy until Anny stirred slightly.

"Uncle said I can take him in" Anny replied startling Chaud.


	7. Chapter 7

**James…?**

 **James what have you done?**

 **.**

 **I did what I had to-**

 **.**

 **Y-You stupid-! How… how could you?! She's-she's only four! She's already scared about being in school and you did this to her?!**

 **.**

 **I didn't know things would go out of control**

 **.**

 **James! If she loses her hearing because of you, I will never forgive you. You have a problem and you're letting it take over**

 **.**

 **People in the building are stealing my work**

 **.**

 **For Heavens sake James LEAVE then!**

 **.**

 **I can't, father is there**

 **.**

 **And what has he done? Wily is even causing problems how is that not being resolved? Why is it that you're not being caught between their feud?**

 **.**

 **I… I can't turn my back on Wily, he… he is one the reasons I am where I am now**

 **.**

 **A paranoid fool that's what you are! I understood when we were younger that it was hard after the death of your parents and younger sister but this ridiculous, James why are you so desperate to keep contact with this man?**

 **.**

 **I told you, I owe him and Dr. Light**

 **.**

 **And what about her? She broke the rules for you and yet this is how you repay her?**

 **.**

 **I never asked for her to do it**

 **.**

 **HAH! You are important to her now you're harming her more than ever by doing this. James you need to decide on what you want to do because I am this close to leaving and taking her with me**

 **.**

 **You don't mean that! Rayna you don't-**

 **.**

 **Don't I? James! We lost three children to a mad man and I am tired of losing having to lose another person in my life.**

 **.**

 **She's not even born and you want to leave**

 **.**

 **If it means sparing her from this then I would leave in a heartbeat. You and &*&*, you are obsessed with him and don't think that I don't know what you've been doing! She told me James **

**.**

 **….**

 **.**

 **She told me that you took her blood with a needle and what's worse is that you've been doing it more than once. How is it that you're using up the test blood so quickly? We both know she has my blood, she is sensitive and you're scaring her. Why are you doing this to her? You know that you're not allowed to take her blood without her permission. There are consequences by doing that.**

 **.**

 **What choice do I have?! She's going to run out of time**

 **.**

 **How about having faith in her? She's lasted this long James, why are we going through this over again? The answer is the same.**

 **.**

 **I am not accepting this**

 **.**

 **Is that why you're in touch with Wily? Because he and Dr. Light might have some insight that we're missing? Darling you're only making yourself ill by stressing about this, just enjoy what time we have left with her. Otherwise you'll be missing more before you know it. You even yelled at her for looking at your computer despite the fact she was sick with a high fever, she was looking for you because I asked her to. James you're tired and paranoid. Come with me to see a therapist; please don't leave me like this. I can't bear to see you this way, Dr. Light would agree and so would Wily. What did Wily say three hours ago?**

 **.**

 **… He said to take a break, spend time with her**

 **.**

 **He also scolded you for screaming at a child, a four year old of all things.**

 **.**

 **I thought…**

 **.**

 **She only saw him and last time I checked they were just looking at one another.**

 **.**

 **The blood… something happened to him, he's… different.**

 **.**

 **What do you mean by that?**

 **.**

 **It's nothing… sorry my mind was on something else.**

 **.**

 **James! What did you do to him? Please tell me you didn't give him her blood!**

 **.**

 **I had to see… if he would absorb it and develop an anti body**

 **.**

 **JAMES! HE COULD HAVE BEEN DESTORYED OR WORSE!**

 **.**

 **I know, I know! But I had to try.**

 **.**

 **And? Did something happen?!**

 **.**

 **I don't know, he acts differently but when he saw her… they were not moving until I yelled. His face afterwards, he was angry**

 **.**

 **As he should be! She's a child**

 **.**

 **I know Rayna! But he was really worked up, I can't explain it but I think the blood has done something to him**

 **.**

 **… Will you be able to find out what has happened?**

 **.**

 **All I know is that the blood didn't kill him but…**

 **.**

 **But?**

 **.**

 **It mutated the code in his program, his ability kicked in stopping him from being erased.**

 **.**

 **But you can't be sure as to why this has happened?**

 **.**

 **I'm testing him every day until he's stable**

 **.**

 **Another thing James, where is Orgiri?**

 **.**

 **Orgiri?**

 **.**

 **Her puppy, you know my dog had a litter or pups and I gave one to her. It's gone missing- wait why is your face pale? What did you do to him? Did you give him her blood as well? You crazy hooligan-**

 **.**

 **I didn't give him her blood, heaven's no! But… you know how I've been perfecting the digitizing software**

 **.**

 **You mean that stupid machine that you've used to digitize the furniture?**

 **.**

 **It's not stupid!**

 **.**

 **It is if that's all it's ever good for, I don't need to replace my stuff and I asked you nine times to dedigitize them**

 **.**

 **I have to practice with that because it doesn't have a feature for that yet.**

 **.**

 **So what does this have anything to do with her pup- you son of a b-**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **.**

 **WHERE IS HER DOG YOU MORON?!**

 **.**

 **I…**

 **.**

 **Say Digitized and you are dead!**

 **.**

 **It was in my computer**

 **.**

 **YOU WHAT?!**

 **.**

 **I was testing living organisms**

 **.**

 **HER DOG! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET A POTTED PLANT OR A RODENT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS IN YOUR COMPUTER? WHERE IS IT NOW?!**

 **.**

 **I… I had to lock it away**

 **.**

 **Why? What happened to it?**

 **.**

 **It's not in our world; it's still in Cyberspace… I had to lock it in a virus sealing box.**

 **.**

 **A WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **.**

 **It… Rayna I tried to save it but just seconds after it was digitized viruses attacked it somehow it absorbed the viruses. It was growing out of control…**

 **.**

 **BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO PUT IT IN YOUR COMPUTER YOU LOON! WHY WASN'T HE STOPPING THEM ATTACKING THE PUP?**

 **.**

 **He was trying Rayna, somehow they appeared in such a large swarm not even I was prepared for it. I asked father to take a look at it in order to see if I can try to rescue it. Right now it's in a deep sleep**

 **.**

 **You! You idiot! She's going to be so upset! That was her present and you had no right to take that from her!**

 **.**

 **And I regret it, believe me I am sorry**

 **.**

 **James you are walking seriously THIN ice, you really have to stop**

 **.**

 **I…**

 **.**

 **James… I'm worried about Anny too; as far as I know so is he. Stressing is going to cause more problems.**

 **.**

 **But I am already making progress**

 **.**

 **James you know she has to go home soon, this isn't where she belongs so cherish your time and get that thing off her.**

 **.**

 **I'll see what I can do; I really just wanted her headaches to stop**

 **.**

 **James she's sensitive, she should be learning how cope with this new skill. Not resenting it because her father became obsessed. She feels it James, she knows you mean well but you're upsetting her.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry… I just don't know what to do**

 **.**

 **If it's negative this time around then let it go, I'm sure she's strong. Have a little faith in her**

 **.**

 **If he can make the antibodies then I'll find a way use it to cure her, but only if he is able to do it**

 **.**

 **Why not just let them bond? Keeping him in the dark, he was your pet project you developed when you were eleven. Treat him and yourself with some respect. You owe it to both of you.**

 **.**

 **I will, once I'm sure he's stable, oh by the way Mikhail's coming to check on him so if you want we three can go outside for a bit? The park?**

 **.**

 **?! O-Okay! Won't he be upset?**

 **.**

 **Mikhail? No he's going to join us later, you know what he's like with * &*&. He dotes on my project like an uncle **

**.**

 **I think your project's gaining a mind of it's own.**

 **.**

 **It's AI I know, I programed him to be like that. He's to be independent but will only have one partner. So he'll have rely on that partner and vice versa.**

 **.**

 **AI? Artificial Intelligence? James… please**

 **.**

 **He's not dangerous**

 **.**

 **I know he's not, mother would have told you off and you know she would**

 **.**

 **She's kind, she hardly tells me off**

 **.**

 **She did for what you did to Anny; you know she loves her so much**

 **.**

 **I am thinking of giving him to Anny once he's finished and given the all clear. If anything happens to me Mikhail will no doubt take care of him and pass him over to Anny once she's old enough to handle him**

 **.**

 **James…**

 **.**

 **I know, I know I shouldn't be thinking that far but I know she has to go in a few weeks.**

 **.**

 **You just want her to be safe, but what about him? He will be devastated once he is made to separate from you; you're a father to him**

 **.**

 **I know Rayna, that's why I'm planning to seal his memories of me so he'll be free from the pain**

 **.**

 **James that is unfair, he'll hate you**

 **.**

 **Not if there's a fail safe, he knows me and will know that I would never do anything without a reason. It'll hurt but it's going to hurt me as well. It's like losing a part of myself**

 **.**

 **Like losing a child, James… we have to think of another way, I don't want either of you to be hurt**

 **.**

 **We have to take it as it comes I'm afraid; it's bad enough that idiot is marrying my sister. I just got her back thinking she had died and now he's taking her away**

 **.**

 **Don't be like that, they love each other**

 **.**

 **He's not right for her, I feel it… he's going to cause problems the longer he stays with her**

 **.**

 **What do you mean?**

 **.**

 **You know the wind gossips right?**

 **.**

 **And you know I can't hear anything from the wind, that's your skill**

 **.**

 **I heard how Anny got here, it's called a Past Tunnel. Somehow she ended up in Cyberspace and fell through the hole. What I can't understand is how she ended up in Cyberspace?**

 **.**

 **She… what if there was an anchor that pulled her inside?**

* * *

Anny sighed as she waited for her blood pressure checks to be completed, eyeing the doctor wearily she watched him write down his findings before removing the strap.

"Anny, your pressure has been up again. What's been going on? You said that you would be resting" the doctor said, beside her Yuichiro was watching with worried eyes.

"School and other stuff" Anny muttered faintly causing the doctor to frown and Yuichiro to sigh.

"Well you need to stay the night so we can monitor your progress, if you spiked by just a bit more then I doubt I would need to explain" the doctor said gravely, biting her lip Anny looked at her clenched hands.

"I will take her home tomorrow and monitor her progress" Yuichiro said feeling more worried about Anny thanks to the tests.

"She needed to be monitored almost every five hours, Yuichiro that was the deal if she is monitored and kept away from stress she would have been able to avoid hospitals for months. I would need to prescribe medicine just to stabilize the spike" the doctor said sternly, Anny's eyes widened in horror.

"No please-"

"I don't think it would be necessary" Yuichiro said hastily.

"What can we do Yuichiro? She can't be monitored at school because Lan doesn't know how to, she can't be at your work place and Haruka has enough on her plate"

"I… I'll find a way to make sure it doesn't happen again" Yuichiro said while looking at Anny who bit her lower lip, her eyes grew sombre knowing that this was bothering him deeply.

"Perhaps… but just to be safe we will be keeping her over night" the doctor said while slamming his folder causing an unforgiving sound to enter their ears. "Anny please follow me"

"Can I have the same room as Mamoru please?" Anny asked as the doctor waited for her at the door.

"As long as it helps you relax" he assured her, turning to look at Yuichiro she deflated even as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"It'll be alright, I'll see you in the morning" Yuichiro said warmly, nodding sharply Anny followed the doctor silently to the elevator.

"I know it seems like I am being harsh but after what happened last time" the doctor said with a heavy look on his face.

"I know…" Anny said meekly.

"You could have died back then, the injury hasn't even healed properly and despite some progress it's still fragile. Any extracurricular activities only aggravate it, something Maeda has informed me of" the doctor said sternly causing her to flush from being caught out.

"Some guys were going to attack him, I couldn't just stand there" Anny said earning her a sigh.

"I know… just like your mother, look I can't pretend to say this will sort itself out but you need to think of yourself not just other people. Yes the mark has almost vanished strangely enough but the danger is still there" he added with a concerned look on his face

"Yes sir" Anny said feeling more upset about making him worried.

"Mikhail would be furious if I allowed you to get worse, by the way I heard that there was a problem with washing machines. Know something about it?" The doctor asked surprising Anny at how quickly he changed the subject.

"Bubbleman did it, WWW is back" Anny replied with a cold look, she watched his jaw tense up from the name.

"Great… more problems, here's the floor I'm sure you can go into your room while I get some stuff for you" he said with a wry smile.

"Yes Doctor Stone" Anny said before walking in a normal manner knowing that if she ran it would get him ranting at her. Once at the door she smiled and opened it to see a surprised brown haired boy wearing pajamas.

"Anny!" the boy cried out with a smile as Anny went over to hug him.

"Hi Mamoru, how's life?" Anny asked with a smile as she sat on his bed.

"Sarah came to visit me, she's gone to get me some water" Mamoru said causing her to nod.

"Great, she'll be 'ecstatic' to find out that I'm staying the night" Mamoru's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you spike again?" Mamoru asked now growing worried for her.

"I'll be fine, just got angry at Mr. Blaze senior who had an attitude towards me for showing my face near his son" Anny replied with a shrug. Mamoru's eyes immediately grew heavy from the reply.

"So Chaud doesn't know?" Anny shook her head causing his mood to deflate more.

"It's fine, best to keep him at arm's length anyways. I don't want what happened to his mother to happen to him" Anny said while waving it off, now smiling she laid down side ways from Mamoru.

"You know that me being here means sleepover right?" Anny winked as Mamoru's eyes widened, a small gasp left his lips as his smile grew with excitement at what this meant for them. "I'll sneak some food in as long as you don't say anything"

"I won't you know I won't" Mamoru said with an excited smile. Soon the door opened revealing a tired black haired teenager with icy blue eyes.

"I got the snacks- please tell me-"

"Sleepover?" Anny opted to Sarah's dismay.

"Anny!"

"Shuuseki" Anny said flatly causing anything that was about to leave Sarah's mouth to vanish. Pausing she soon closed her mouth and frowned.

"Fine, I'll give you that but you need to stop letting him rattle you up"

"He hit me in the face and blamed me for his wife's murder, I only arrived just before she was on death's doors. How was I suppose to know she knew that she would be ambushed? You think blowing up a plane with half dead people while escaping with a bleeding woman in your arms was easy? Sean's parents were on that plane mind you and that still haunts me" Anny replied sharply.

"Sean's forgiven you, if anything he knows you didn't destroy their remains out of spite. If they had been on death's doors I'm sure that they would not want him to see them like this" Sarah said softly while handing Anny a bottle of water, Anny nursed the bottle while looking at the lid.

"Death is a heavy burden" Anny muttered.

"You saved lives, by blowing up the plane with that psycho on it you stopped him from hurting more people. Yes the police blamed it on WWW who for some reason agreed to take the blame but no one besides us knows the truth, it was just bad luck Anny"

"A psycho killed three of my siblings in front of me Sarah, how is that coincidental? By the way I went back there to investigate" Anny said stiffly shocking the pair.

"Anny! You know-"

"I know Sarah, but I couldn't let that part be left unchecked. I had to be sure" Anny commented with a firm look, frowning Sarah leaned on one of the arms.

"What did you find?" Mamoru asked looking nervous about what she saw. Anny looked at him briefly before eyeing the lid.

"Robot parts" Anny said bluntly confusing the pair "only they were futuristic. There was some sort of chip or something that controlled it but I think judging by the memories of the robot the attacker had been human and yet was data" Sarah turned her head slightly and frowned.

"That makes no sense, what did the attacker look like?" Sarah asked now trying to rack her brain for answers.

"If it's who I think it is, then I am not the only victim. Someone close to Wily was also attacked for something he had. I think the attacker wanted my parents dead to prevent me from existing and seeing me with my siblings caused him to act up. Thinking he had a chance now and took it only my grandmother got involved" Anny explained.

"She destroyed the robot before being killed?" Sarah asked with a sick look on her face, not saying anything Anny nodded slowly.

"She sent him back to his time" Anny explained shocking Sarah.

"He used the Past Tunnel as well?!" Sarah cried out in horror.

"Judging by the remains yes, however he was not responsible for the plane. That was someone who hated my father deeply, more than Shuuseki" Sarah bit her lip and looked down.

"He should have been taken care of, how your father trusted him is beyond me. He wasn't so shy in selling your father out for murder that he didn't commit, not to mention it was your father's own parents and sister to boot" Sarah said coldly.

"Dad had severe PTSD, what that man and the killer did to him really damaged him. Uncle Maeda told me that the only thing keeping dad sane was tinkering with machines, Grandpa Light and Wily were the ones who saw potential. They tried to bring the best out of him which resulted in jealousy from others" Anny explained. Silence echoed in the room before Anny eyed the remote.

"Enough sadness let's hang out, I'm sure you're bored" Anny smiled at Mamoru before turning the TV on. The trio soon found a comedy show to watched and enjoyed it with a few laughs in between. Soon they found themselves asleep from where they sat by the time it was nine in the evening.

As they slept Anny's right eye slowly twitched, moving slightly she scrunched her eyes after inhaling air through her nose.

"Ugh what?" Anny opened her eyes to see smoke outside the room's window, curious she slipped out of Mamoru's bed while stretching her stiff joints and peeked out the window. Her eyes went wide as she quickly opened the door to see vines on the walls and ceiling only that wasn't the major thing that left her panicking. Smoke was coming from the lifts and the plants were emitting some strange flickers of light from the vines. Unsettled she rushed to the nearest fire alarm and broke the glass before pulling the lever down, without wasting time she rushed back to Mamoru's room and shook Sarah awake who immediately started coughing from the smoke.

"What is going on here?" Sarah cried out in alarm before going with Anny to wake Mamoru up, seeing he was okay after Anny covered his mouth and nose to prevent anymore smoke inhalation Sarah investigated the hallways.

"Something's wrong, I think the Tree of Life has been hacked" Anny cried out over the loud noise, horrified Sarah closed the door shut so they were in the room and looked outside to see if there any ways of escaping. To her dismay there was none except jumping down a high building, which would be problematic thanks to Mamoru's safety.

"We're going to have to jump" Anny said before smashing the window so they could avoid getting hit by glass.

"We can't Anny, Mamoru's ill. The stress could hurt him or worse" Sarah said loudly as she shielded Mamoru from the shards.

"I will be fine, we need to get out of here otherwise we could get sick from the smoke" Mamoru said before coughing, looking at Anny's masked expression Sarah nodded.

"Okay, I'll take his wheelchair you take Mamoru. Do you think your body can handle this?" Sarah asked with a concerned expression, Anny's eyes lit up and a confident smile formed on her face.

"Of course! We need to move now!" Anny yelled.

"Anny!" yelled Surf Hacker who appeared in the TV. "Anny it's WWW they're trying to get something called a Tetra Code" he said to Sarah and Anny's horror.

"Surf Hacker we need to log you out" Anny said before plugging her PET into the TV, sighing in relief she took him out and placed her PET in her blue bag that was left at hospital during her visits.

"We will talk later" Sarah said before grabbing the wheel chair after flattening it securely. Nodding Anny held Mamoru in her arms before they made a mad dash towards the windowsill.

"Don't let go okay" Anny said as she jumped onto the sill.

"I trust you Anny" Mamoru said despite the fact he was shaking, smiling Anny felt the air surround her and made her hair fly upwards. Despite the fact they were falling Anny relished in the cool fresh air before discretely levitating downwards in a steady manner towards the sandy floor. Once the trio landed they were immediately bombarded by nurses and doctors who came to check on the trio.

"Are you both okay?"

"Are you crazy? How can you jump out of a building?"

"How much smoke did you inhale?" Anny and Sarah remained calm, Mamoru however started to cough badly causing the teen girls to snap at the doctors for overcrowding him.

"We just escaped a burning building and you're blocking his air, give us room!" Anny snapped at the group who then backed away to give space. Dr. Stone rushed through the group in order to check them, meanwhile Anny's eyes soon caught the fire tipped vines that started to peek out of the building.

"I need to get inside, there's probably a virus or worse WWW" Anny said before being pulled down by the doctor.

"Do not get involved"

"We almost died because of them!" Anny snapped before giving Mamoru's shaky form to Sarah "make sure he's okay when I get back, relax okay" Anny said softly to Mamoru who nodded weakly. Rushing towards the door located where the basement was despite Dr. Stone's cries of protest, to his dismay he had been blocked off thanks to the patients as well as the other doctors and nurses.

"Anny!" he yelled before gritting his teeth and rushed back to check on Mamoru, he was not going to lose two patients today.

* * *

"Anny this is the code" Surf Hacker showed her as they went down the elevator.

"Great, can you-?"

"Create a strong encryption of course. Right on it but what can we do now?" Surf Hacker asked looking more worried as they reached closer to the basement.

"Flarer can you try to put out the fires?" Anny asked the Navi who appeared beside Surf Hacker, Ballara and Starlight.

"Yes of course, just plug me in and I'll take care of the rest" Flarer said with a firm nod. Once the doors opened Anny's eyes widened as she the room had nothing but fire and smoke filling the room.

"I'll need to get inside the network, this smoke might kill me if I stay too long" Anny said while coughing, covering her nose and mouth she rushed towards the system, she soon closed her eyes and began to feel a pull towards the computer. Feeling the pinches increase she allowed herself to be submerged within the cocoon that it provided her until finally the pinches and pulling ceased completely. Looking round she noticed her Navis and the corrupted areas.

"We have a lot of cleaning to do" Anny said with a frown.

"You can say that again…" Ballara commented before they got to work restoring the system as much as they could. To their relief whoever had launched the attacks had left which added to their suspicion that something didn't add up. Soon the fires and plant viruses had been dealt with just seconds before Megaman could show up leaving with him to help Anny find an exit point in order to escape thanks to the fact the basement had been nearly destroyed.

" _This Tetra Code… didn't father and grandfather talk about that once? Could it be because of Alpha?_ " Anny pondered before seeing an exit point.

"Thanks Hub" Anny smiled before vanishing through the portal. Surf Hacker thanking Megaman followed quickly with Ballara while making sure that she had the code with her.

* * *

"Are you that incompetent?!" a man yelled in anger as two of his subordinates flinched from being screamed at. "Not only did you both fail to procure the code but you also brought awareness to unwanted parties, you've made it personal to them!" the man added while slamming his cane onto the floor.

"But Lord Wily, we were outsmarted by a Navi. He created this wall that stopped us from obtaining the Tetra Code" a man said with a fearful look on his face.

"I want no more excuses, leave my sight at once!" Wily snapped before turning his back on them, once he was sure that they were gone he turned on the screen to see the news. His eyes twitched as he caught Anny's appearance on the news and bit his bottom lip; gripping his cane tightly he observed how sickly she looked after coming out of the hospital doors. She was almost covered in soot and looked exhausted thanks to what the news called a daring escape via the window which was from a few floors high. Wily knowing that no one would be able to do it gripped the cane and unflexed his fingers in frustration.

"Thankfully no one was killed in the bizarre fire or from the bizarre actions of the Tree of Life. However there have been over fifty injured and most of it was from either stampede or smoke inhalation. We will give you news once we find out more" the reporter said, staring while remaining still for a bit Wily pressed a button which then showed Anny and Mamoru on the beach getting treatment. Wily soon raised his brows as Lan and his family showed up to find Anny.

"You almost died…" Wily's eyes turned to his draw and opened it to see a picture of himself when he was younger, there between him and what appeared to be a younger version of Dr. Light was a boy with black hair and silvery grey eyes. Despite looking anxious he was trying to smile as he held what looked like an invention tightly in his arms, his fingers in the image were more pale thanks to the strain he was putting into holding it. Just seeing the image Wily's eyes grew troubled.

"She almost died and because I didn't know she was there, you told me you needed my help and I couldn't give it to you. You were becoming like me as Dr. Light claimed- obsessed. You wanted to cure what might never be curable, not waiting until technology had somewhat improved but instead pushed past boundaries that were classified as unethical. As a result you met your end along with your wife leaving your daughter to be passed around from friend to relative. You left one thing but you never told me what it was" Wily muttered with distain on his face "whatever it is I hope you gave it to her… I just wish I could have found your remains so I could burry both of you, giving you the peace you both deserved" Wily mused before looking at Anny who appeared grumpy.

"She definitely acts like you two" he said before turning the monitor off "I doubt she'll be aware of what I'm planning, no matter I'll get what I want in the end. She's already too late in stopping me gaining the other codes" Wily said before a figure appeared on his screen.

" _Perfect_ " A mental smirk formed on his face as he recognized who it was.

* * *

Anny despite having escaped her room thanks to Sean so she could see her Yuichiro bit her lip, just shortly after another plant attack she had found out that Wily did in fact cause the attack on the hospital and then the fires in the area. Despite the fact she was forbidden to return to Sci Lab she broke into the overheating building and tried to get everyone out, to her dismay Yuichiro and some scientists were also caught in the situation of trying to back everything up which left her trying to cool the room down as best she could with Fleara. However it almost proved too much for Fleara and had nearly suffered severe injures. To Anny's relief however Lan had managed to stop the fires allowing them to get treated, unfortunately that meant Sarah and Doctor Stone would start another round of screaming at how reckless she had been. Not that she minded as she was too tried to think about anything so she allowed them to rant while drowning them out. Eventually the pair stopped and allowed her to rest except Sarah stayed behind to make sure she was okay.

Now for sure Sarah was going to chase her round the hospital Anny followed Sean as quickly as she could. She had to inform Yuichiro about the Tetra Codes and ask where the last one was. To her relief she was able to sit once they arrived at his room, only instead of saying anything she allowed Sean to talk since he had to speak to Yuichiro. Listening with curious eyes Anny held Sean's hand, comforting him as she knew this was hard for him to even say anything about his experience.

"Lan?" Sean's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Hey Lan, how are you?" Anny asked with an airy voice, looking guilty Lan approached them causing her to blink in surprise. "Lan, it's not your fault. We never know what people are like, they might or might not change but in the end it's up to him. There's nothing wrong with a having a kind heart" Anny smiled at Lan who was now full of tears, soon a sob left his throat causing her to smile at him. Opening her arms she allowed him to approach and hug him as tightly as she could.

"You could have all died because of me, how can you not be mad at me?" Lan cried.

"How can I be mad? Lan don't let him get to you. Be better… besides we'll get him next time and last time I checked Anetta failed to get what she wanted before. So we have some leverage on him" Anny added.

"What did they want Anny?" Sean asked looking perplexed despite the guarded look on his face, looking at her uncle figure she sighed.

"Wily is looking for the Tetra Codes, there was one in this building but Surf Hacker grabbed it before they could the day the hospital was in smoke" Anny replied with a frown. Horrified the trio gasped.

"So wait, Wily caused the attack?" Sean asked feeling more upset than ever.

"The fire attack tipped me off, plus the plants had a similar virus attack. Wily wanted to kill two birds with one stone but he was intercepted" Anny replied.

"Where is the code now?" Yuichiro asked looking at her with a grave look.

"Ballara has it, it's been encrypted so only Surf Hacker can open it" Anny said sternly. Nodding Yuichiro sighed and leaned on his bed.

"Anny… can I talk to you for a bit?" Lan asked looking anxious, curious she nodded and allowed him lead her out.

"What is it Lan?" Anny asked while adjusting the sling on her arm thanks to the burns in the lab.

"I… Chaud tasked me on a mission, it's dangerous but we have no other option" Lan said causing her to blink in surprise, her smile faltered as she took in his words.

"What mission is it?" Anny asked while observing the area slightly, Lan bit his lip before taking a deep breath.

"It's to investigate the Undernet and to get the program hidden there"

"No! No way Lan, out of the question. Sorry but no you are not allowed there!" Anny said sharply surprising Lan.

"W-But I have to-"

"Lan that place is a cesspool, it's crawling with bad Navis along with other things I won't mention" Anny said in the same tone, "I know Hub is strong but there are dangerous things in that place and only the Under King in charge, it's the place you would invite mafias and psychos if you wanted to get killed quickly. Every Navi is for himself and any signs of weakness means deletion. There are NO rules compared to the games you play here" Anny said, worry continued to from at how bad this plan would be. How could Chaud be so stupid?

"But we have to try" Lan said.

"Absolutely not! Lan if you go in there you are putting a target on your back, Wily's goons will finish the job and then what? What then?" Anny added with a frown.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing! I made the mistake of allowing them to hurt everyone"

"Self righteousness will get you nowhere…" Anny faltered as she saw his expression. "You will need to find the right paths to get inside to see the Under King and even with a guide then you have to get up the ranks. That in itself is a harsh test of strength. I can't stress on how taxing it will be…" Anny paused as a thought came to mind.

"There's going to be a soiree in a week's time, it's the perfect time to sneak in undetected without being caught" Anny said with a defeated sigh, startled Lan looked at her with wide eyes.

"But how do we sneak in?" Lan asked with a worried look.

"An invite, as it turns out the Under Queen who works along side the Under king gave me an invite" Anny said before showing him an email Surf Hacker crafted with Ballara's help. "The soiree involves a gathering before the fight for ranking the next day, if you speak to the either you will have to keep close"

"Wait you're coming along?" Megaman asked looking baffled as Anny pursed her lips.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Anny said with a frown.

"But you're injured-"

"I'll heal, besides I needed a plus one anyways so I'll reply" she shrugged.

"How do you know the Under Queen?" Lan asked "not that I doubt you" he commented as she stared at him, she shrugged once more.

"A friend of a friend knows her, she is the only one who took down the undefeated Under King. However she may look like a push over but don't underestimate her, she's going to be in disguise. No doubt WWW agents will be after her" Anny explained gruffly.

"I see… looks like we have to plan for the day if we want to get ahead of them. What time do we need to be there?" Megaman asked as he marked the day down thanks to Ballara.

"I'll be leaving around four, it'll take about an hour to get there so around sixish?" Anny replied as she tried to sum up the time.

"What disguise will I be wearing?" Megaman asked, smiling Anny tilted her head.

"Don't worry, Surf Hacker's got that covered" Anny replied before they went inside, as they did Anny mentally screamed at how she ended up being roped into helping him get inside the Undernet knowing it would not end well.

"By the way, how come police came to question you?" Lan asked as Anny sat down beside Yuichiro and Sean.

"It's because of something that took place years ago, it was just a follow up to make sure things were okay" Yuichiro replied while Anny frowned at him for giving a half baked truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone, I hope you are enjoying your evening/ morning!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I do not own anything except my OC Characters.**

* * *

 **I gave you one job and you failed me**

 **.**

 **Forgive me master, I-I swear I didn't realise he would be this resilient**

 **.**

 **Is that so? Let me remind you, is it not true that you two were not neighborhood friends? That he did willingly left those two men who took him in just for your life to be spared?**

 **.**

 **… Master I miscalculated, I assumed that he would be vulnerable and took the chance**

 **.**

 **Now he's with that man-**

 **.**

 **But I saw him! He doesn't remember a thing! I watched him as he interacted with that man who he worked with. Mi-something, right now he's vulnerable-**

 **.**

 **As you assumed before, only now he's not alone in this. You made the grave error of letting him enter Cyberspace and the moment he remembers he will come after us**

 **.**

 **He killed her master! Isn't that something? In the end he achieved what you ordered him before he went rogue all those years ago?**

 **.**

 **At the cost he's now useless to me, with his memories intact or not. If I even attempt to break his mind once more it'll result in the other's interference. Neither will react without the other**

 **.**

 **But master! He doesn't know who he is, so for now since they work as one neither is aware of the other and if they suffer betrayal against humans. Not realizing that he is half human now-**

 **.**

 **… For once, you actually did something useful. If that is true either turn him or end him. I will not allow him to launch an attack on me, as for the girl… kill her on sight. She must not find him or else it'll be impossible to kill her if he is close.**

 **.**

 **Master why not use her to get to him?**

 **.**

 **He does not remember her, why should I bother with something that will not give me results?**

 **.**

 **True but if they start to bond it'll leave him vulnerable again to the point that if she- a human 'betrays' him, it'll leave him more likely to attack her**

 **.**

 **… Good, carry out the plan**

 **.**

 **Yes Master**

* * *

" _So you're telling me there's going to be something called a soiree in the Undernet?"_

 _"Yes, it's taking place in a week. It'll the only chance we get to obtain the item"_

 _"Who told you this though? It seems suspicious that you found this out so quickly"_

 _"I… the thing is Anny received an invitation to the soiree"_

 _"How can she even enter Cyberspace? That really sounds suspicious Lan, unless she has some sort of tech"_

 _"You see… there was an accident and she- the point is that she knows someone who can help us and it's the only lead we have. She was adamant that we shouldn't enter there to begin with and given the risks, now we have no choice but to follow her there"_

 _"Whoever it is must be someone important, keep an eye on her. I think she's up to something or worse-"_

 _"Chaud, she's on our side! Why else would she help us?"_

 _"For now, we don't know that for sure"_

 _"I trust her, just let me handle this. She's been there for me and if she wants to come with Megaman then it must be a dangerous zone that even criminal Navis would be risking deletion. I believe in her Chaud, please trust her this one time. You've seen how she is, as secretive as she is. She's always had people's interests at heart"_

 _"I… for now just keep me noted"_

 _"Okay"_

* * *

"Lan are you ready?" Anny called while folding her black scarf around her neck, looking around the area near the door she sighed knowing that they were going to be late.

"Coming!" Lan cried before yelping as he fell to the floor from the top of the stairs, Anny winced from the impact before regaining her composure.

"Lan… any longer and the soiree will be over. Please hurry up otherwise the secret link will expire"

"Y-Yeah, sorry. So which computer are we going to use?" Lan asked while grabbing his skates in order to put them on.

"One of Uncle Maeda's computers that I left in there has an access point, but we only have half an hour now" Anny said blandly to his shock.

"What are we waiting for let's go" Lan yelled as he made her go on his back, horrified Anny cried as Lan took of which resulted in her wrapping her arms tightly around his neck an her legs tightened on his sides.

"LAAAN!" Anny screamed as he dodged a man with blond hair wearing a green suit.

"Don't squeeze my neck like that! You'll make me choke" Lan cried out as he tried to skate without running into more people, sadly with how tight her grip was it was proving harder for him not to drop from the lack of oxygen. The blond haired man meanwhile blanched in shock as he saw the pair skating past him quickly.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you gave me time to adjust, turn right! LAN!" Anny screamed in the distance before they dodged a large van that honked at them angrily for going on the road when it was still green.

"Was that… Anny?" the man blinked not knowing what to make of the situation.

* * *

"Lan I hate you" Anny scowled as she tried to sort out her long windswept hair but was mindful of her right ear wasn't being seen, patting her black jacket and black trousers she shot him a cold look as Lan tried to regain his breath from having it almost squeezed out of him. Maeda who was staring at them with a mug in his hand was left speechless from the fact they flew straight in via the door and crashed into a reception desk which resulted in Anny landing on the floor after doing a flip thanks to the sudden impact.

"I said I was sorry, besides we only have ten minutes to spare thanks to me" Lan panted while shooting her a withered look.

"We have eight idiot, just let me get the computer running you crazy mad idiot" she snapped before going towards her computer room, turning it on she slumped on her chair and tried to regain what was left of her sanity before imputing the passcode while trying to keep her hands steady. Smiling wearily she watched as the computer was now fully operational, knowing that this would allow them to access the Undernet via a hidden passageway she spotted during her trips to and fro the network.

"Lan it's ready!" Anny called out before placing her hand on the screen, closing her eyes she felt a sharp pull and winced before a vacuum swallowed her through the glass. Feeling the smooth material as she passed through, Anny soon began to feel weightless and reenergized as she entered Cyberspace. Now dressed in a knee high black dress, she wore black ankle boots that had straps on the sides, her hair was now tied up and in a twisted plat that rested on the right side of her face covering her ear as she sorted her hair out in order to make it look presentable.

" _It's a good thing that the queen will be wearing a mask, otherwise I'll be spotted in a heartbeat_ " Anny sighed before spotting Megaman appear.

"You look nice" Megaman commented with a smile, nodding Anny handed him a block of data that gave him a darker appearance once he used it. His eyes were now purple which made her nod with a satisfied look.

"Good, let's go before the gate closes" Anny said before taking out a small lantern shaped owl that revealed flames in it's eyes.

"Isn't that going to blow our cover?" Megaman asked looking at the lantern with a curious expression, smiling Anny looked at him as they walked in a semi brisk pace.

"This is the invite" Anny said before walking ahead of the now stunned Navi who stopped for a few seconds, "come along Hub or we're going to be late" Anny called out. Startled Megaman sprinted after Anny in order to catch up, as they walked through the dark terrain his eyes soon caught glimpses of flickering lights and quickly guessed that they were lanterns from other Navis.

"If anyone asks your name is Dyran, you were sent by the Under Queen to be one of the bouncers for the soiree. You were tasked in making sure no one acts up or they're kicked out for attacking or causing a scene" Anny explained as they crossed a path but kept their distance.

"Why would anyone not attack at the soiree? Why put so much effort into such an event?" Megaman asked looking at the path to see wolf viruses walking past them in packs, Anny watched them before allowing him to follow her but in a cautious manner.

"This is suppose to be the Autumn solstice, soon snow will fill the Undernet and I hear it'll be a spectacular sight to be seen. Ever since the Under Queen appeared snow filled the area for a brief time and as a result created some moments of peace… regardless of how mistrustful everyone is here the King and Queen host a soiree every season to try and find out any information that would either help or damage the Undernet. Basically the pair want to keep order and would create a false sense of security in order to make them lose their guards" Anny explained before gasping as Megaman pulled her back to avoid a rat virus, smiling her thanks she gestured him to follow on the right path.

"So really it's a trap for anyone acting out of line, that's really smart" Lan commented quietly.

"It is but there are rumors that the Warlords are also forming ties with the King and Queen, if it's true then the bad Navis are going to be on edge. I heard some might join the soiree but I can't be too sure since they are very secretive about their identities. They might create disguises to create a false sense of security, although it's good since WWW might end up hearing about this soiree and create panic which is the exact opposite of what the leaders want" Anny blinked as she examined the area and took a left. Megaman as he listened furrowed his brows as he contemplated her words.

"So the Warlords are on our sides for sure?" Megaman asked not knowing what to think, the Warlords sounded dangerous and yet with how Anny was talking about them. Compared to what Ballara told him, it left Megaman thinking on what would happen if he crossed a Warlord's path. Anny as she stared at him briefly gave him a blank look which took him completely by surprise.

"Of course, they might seem cold but they truly care about both worlds. They want peace and they will resort to means to keep it that way, they're not monsters or savages Hub. Some have families or things that they want to protect and if it means appearing to be bad people then so be it, unlike Gospel the Warlords want nothing more than to end the violence but sometimes defending and retaliating will most likely be the only option left. For years Warlords and Darkloids have been at war, Darkloids want freedom and would gladly destroy lives while the Warlords. Both ally Navis and Humans refuse to allow this to come about so they created their own network to counteract any activities, as a result the sides made a pact. If one crossed over to the other's turf. Even if it were one person's turf then there would be hell to pay, the moment they attack the person's turf. So far a few Darkloids have gotten cocky and were secretly deleted as punishment… funny thing is that Navis don't truly get deleted" Anny explained confusing Lan and Megaman.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked as he watched the area with interest but kept on guard.

"I remember hearing that anything deleted or the remains of data be it Navi always ends up in Sci Lab's network version of a garbage landfill site. Strange but it's true, I caught a few Navis or viruses popping up when I went there at one point when I was younger" Anny explained shocking the pair.

"That's not good, why haven't they dealt with this problem?" Megaman asked as they spotted a large amount of lanterns in the distance.

"They don't know, only one person did and that was my uncle Cossack. Apparently just after he took me in he found something there but it got away so he couldn't show me what it was" Anny commented before pausing to take a deep breath.

"Keep on guard, these Navis are dangerous" Anny whispered faintly before walking.

"How will we find the queen?" Megaman asked quietly as they approached the cluster of flickering lights.

"She wears a mask, but be careful otherwise you might attract the wrong Navi" Anny replied before approaching a black armored Navi, lifting the lantern the Navi inspected it before nodding sharply.

"Enter" it said in a baritone voice that sent shivers down Megaman's spine.

"Thank you" Anny said in a simplistic tone before leading Megaman inside.

"Didn't that scare you?" Lan asked sounding a little shaken up by the dead voice that entered his ears.

"No, why should he? He's one of the people watching the soiree, he lives here" Anny said before releasing the lantern which started to fly into the air, the pair watched it as it started to join the other lanterns which flickered in many coloured lights from green to yellow, blue to red and brown to black.

Nodding Anny waved for him to follow and stepped into a purple portal.

"Remember be discrete and no staring" Anny warned before looking at the new area, the platforms were covered in black marble like colours that sparkled thanks to the lanterns. Dark purplish pillars were located in various parts of the area while a night sky could be seen above their heads. Megaman spotted various parts of the area had stairs leading to three levels above their heads, swallowing thickly he saw that the area was packed with Navis of various shapes and sizes. Some in similar purple malicious armors, some wearing different armor or suits that gave them unwelcoming auras leaving him more unsettled.

"I heard the supposed God of Destruction never appears in any of the soirees so you're safe for now" Anny commented surprising Megaman and Lan deeply thanks to the news about who this God of Destruction that could be. "Okay, I'm going to scope out the area. Remember what I told you Dyran, you're keeping an eye for suspicious activity but in a discrete level"

"But what about you? Surely it'll be dangerous for you given how you were injured last week" Megaman asked looking at her with worried eyes. Anny smiled before playfully punching his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, for now no one will notice me. See you later Dyran" Anny winked before slipping through a group to find Serenade.

"So now we're in the Undernet, how are we going to find the Queen and get the program?" Lan asked.

"For now we need clues on the Queen and King of the Undernet, then find out about the ranking system. If we're lucky no one will start a fight with anyone" Megaman replied before observing the Navis with a brief sweep of his eyes.

"Hopefully, do you think we will be able to spot the queen?" Lan asked as worry grew in his stomach.

"She said the queen would be here" Megaman said before dodging a few Navis having a playful scuffle.

"This might be trickier than we thought" Lan commented now growing worried about being discovered.

* * *

Anny meanwhile once no one was looking entered a portal behind a black statue and sighed in relief, taking out a small block of data she allowed it to activate and changed her appearance. Now wearing a long bell black dress with thin black sleeves and black flats, she arranged her hair to be in a messy bun while making sure that her ears were both covered completely. Her fringe contained wavy strands that rested against her chin, now summoning a black butterfly mask which had white dots on the wings she placed it on before composing herself with a deep breath. Smiling she turned to look at Serenade who wore her usual clothes.

"You look nice" Serenade commented.

"Thanks, sure you don't want to change?" Anny asked before Serenade shook her head.

"It's fine, however I sense that we have a powerful guest here" Serenade commented surprising Anny who blinked widely, a smile soon formed on her face before a giggle left her lips.

"I had a feeling he would, hearing both of us would be here was too much of an opportunity to waste" Anny commented before they approached the portal.

"WWW spies might be here as well, keep on your guard" Serenade commented to her amusement.

"Oh I know, I have a plan to deal with those pests" Anny winked before walking through the area to interact with Navis when needed to. Sensing that the Navi in question was close she almost smirked knowing that he sensed them enter the area.

"Let the fun times begin" Anny said as she walked in an airy manner, almost giving off the impression that she was gliding as she went past various Navis. Some who saw her started to whisper amongst themselves, some in fear and some had mixed emotions about her, not that she cared much for their gossips as she remained on guard for anyone dangerous. Soon Anny blinked in surprise as she spotted a hazel eyed female Navi in the distance to her left, the navi had a closed flower on her head with green hair in the form of ivy, she wore a dress made out of flower petals, her bottom sleeves were small creating a bell like appearance for her hands to be shown. She wore green boots with hazel laces on the sides of the boots.

"Looks like Hazel's here which means Tessa's on guard" Anny commented to herself. Frowning Anny braced herself in case any allies or foes would approach her. Keeping a brief eye she stood in the middle of the area and coughed into her fist while Serenade stood beside her with her arms crossed, her face composed as they stood side by side.

"Welcome to the Autumn Soiree, thank you all for coming to this special day" Anny called out with a serene smile knowing that she would be seen thanks to the screens located in various places. Every Navi in the area would be seeing them and would be aware that the party would now be taking place.

"As we have stated in the last Soiree, there will be no fighting that would risk endangerment. This day is a truce day for all Navis, Darkloids who are here are also welcome to attend but must remember to be respectful of others or else there will be consequences" Serenade explained with a firm voice that sent shivers down some Navis' spines. Megaman who had heard this almost went pale in fear knowing that this could get ugly and fast if he mixed with the wrong group, however his mind quickly went to Anny and wondered where she had gone to and if she was safe at all.

"We do hope you enjoy this brief evening, let us begin oh and before I forget there will be one fight today before the ranking system restarts tomorrow. Once again please enjoy this evening!" Anny waved her hands and with a smile vanished, replacing her were a stream of neon blue butterflies that soon fluttered into the air and started to twinkle in the lantern's light. Most Navis who watched this stared in awe while others were left not impressed at the cheap parlor trick.

* * *

A fin helmeted Navi who was watching this from a distance frowned at how she would even think to pull a stunt like that.

"Did you like my performance?" Anny asked startling the Navi enough to make him turn around "Hi Bass, how are you this fine evening? I'm surprised you accepted my invitation" she chirped with a wide smile while tilting her head to the right, twitching he glared at her.

"I only came because you said I can fight Serenade. I only fight the strongest Navis" Bass said bluntly, Anny's eyes went wide while her mouth turned into an o showing that she was surprised.

"Does that mean me?" Anny pointed at herself mentally smirking at how he was getting annoyed by her.

"You? I bet you only won by a fluke" Bass replied to her amusement, twirling she turned her back to him and grinned after moving her head to face him.

"Oh? You never know~" Anny said with a cheerful tone that grated on his nerves.

"If that's the case then you will prove it?" Bass challenged earning him a tut.

"Bass, Bass, Bass… you know there is no fighting in the soiree" Anny scolded playfully before looking over the edge, her eyes narrowed as she took in a few Darkloids. "Looks like the shows already begun, spies are here" Anny said now spotting what was suppose to be Beastman despite the fact he was in disguise.

"Spies?" Bass asked before he could stop himself and looked over the edge.

"WWW is here as expected, should have known they would be here up to no good. But it's their funeral" Anny shrugged while folding her arms, curious he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Bass asked in a monotone voice, hearing this she smiled.

"If they show themselves Warlords, bad Navis and Darkloids will have their heads. It'll be a blood bath" Anny explained surprising Bass "don't think I don't know Wily contacted you" Anny said now leaving him curious to the fact she knew. Turning to look at him she folded her arms.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Bass asked now keeping his guard up.

"I'm sending you a warning, something that will interest you deeply" Anny said now losing all amusement from her face leaving him unsettled at how quickly her mood changed.

"A warning? You dare threaten me?" Bass snarled quietly but she remained composed to his annoyance.

"Wily is going to backstab you" Anny explained shocking Bass once more. "I know what he's after and if you release it it'll be all over, you will die" Anny warned, she watched him as he took a step back and knew that despite his cold demeanor he was deeply unsettled.

"And how would you know?" Bass challenged while both moved away from the edge to avoid being spotted. Anny relished in the soft glow that was above their heads, however she refused to smile given the situation.

"The Tetra Codes" Anny explained in a simple tone "my friend is a hacker and told me what they're for after he did a little digging. It's keeping Alpha in check and that thing was locked away to prevent everything from being absorbed. They only caught it because it bit more than it could chew" Anny now looked at him with a frown. Bass' fists clenched by his sides.

"There is only an empty promise of power, he is only sending you to your death once you absorb the guardian program" Anny added to his disgust.

"That… human!" Bass soon felt his power surge from within and crackle the air, his body soon jumped as he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Control your temper, you can't let him know you know" Anny hissed before leading the stunned Navi with her to a hidden spot to their right.

"Do not touch me" Bass hissed coldly.

"Shut it Bass" Anny spoke in such a stern tone that it stunned him into silence "I am on your side otherwise why would I tell you? I could have easily let you die and be swallowed by that monstrosity"

"And why didn't you?" Bass asked while folding his arms after getting out of her grip, sighing she folded arms.

"Bass come on now, not everyone is out to kill you" Anny said wearily as she placed a hand to her face and rubbed it slightly.

"As if I would believe that" Bass commented darkly.

"Bass… I haven't killed you nor have I attacked you, I could hurt you at anytime but I haven't. I have friends who would put a serious dent on you but we haven't"

"And why haven't you?!" he snapped loudly now losing his cool.

"Because I care, as hard as it is to believe like Megaman and Serenade I care about your wellbeing" Bass' eyes went wide in disbelief at how she could say such a thing "you may have caused a lot of problems and endangered lives but I believe deep down you are not bad, you're hurt and in pain… I can relate to that" Anny said with a heavy look despite the sad smile that formed on her face, Bass as he looked at her felt like he swallowed acidic bile from her words. "Feeling like you will never be accepted because of who you are, what you can do or who you are connected to… it becomes a nightmare trying to live up to expectations but no matter what you do it's never enough" Anny said feeling a bitter smile form on her face. Looking at him with a frown appearing she pushed her hair from her right ear to show a large mechanical headpiece covering her right ear, seeing this surprised Bass as it looked like his purple earpiece that covered his ear. Anny smiled faintly despite the fact the corners of her mouth twitched showing that her smile was fake.

"What…?" Bass was at a loss for words as he watched the dull piece twinkle in the light.

"Happened?" Anny asked for him "quite simple really, my father did this to me all because my headaches were so painful. I could hear people's hearts and minds when I was four, it was so painful I had to leave school for a bit and I stayed with my uncle only when I went to visit my father in the past… he took things too far" Anny said in a brittle tone, Bass as he heard this froze.

"Father?" Bass tensed up as he saw her cover her ear once more.

"I am human but I somehow can enter Cyberspace at will, I don't know how I do it but all I know is that I can do it. That is my secret to you… the difference between your father and mine… is that my father used me as a lab rat. Your father loved you deeply enough to try and save you" Anny spoke before sighing heavily and looked up with dull eyes "in a way I envy you, although… I think in my father's own way he just wanted to 'cure' me of my headaches but went as far as to fuse the components to my eardrums" Bass's eyes widened in horror as he took in her words, this had to be a joke.

"I knew humans were cruel but never this cruel" Bass commented his voice almost trembled in anger and disgust.

"Which is why I can relate humans, Navis they're the same to me. I often hate both because they can be cruel in their own ways and yet… seeing this" Anny looked at the area with a calm smile "it's nice to see brief moments of respites, some are actually getting along with each other but are too scared to do so. I think having these events are helpful" Anny commented before turning to look at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I had to trouble you with my sob story, but I had to make you see that there are some be them humans or Navis do suffer just as much. What happened back then was not your fault. It was corruption, power corrupts everyone and there are few who may falter but do strike against the hearts of the wicked" Anny said before taking a step towards him. "Wily is… complicated, I resent him and yet I owe him. I don't want you both to die when Alpha gets released. If anything I would be happy to be rid of the thing, Dr. Light was filled with regret since that day… torn him to pieces knowing his and Wily's creation caused pain. He wanted to help people and it went out of control"

"How do you owe him?" Bass asked now curious about this part, Anny rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head slightly.

"Honestly? Wily and Dr. Light adopted my father, they took him under their wing and trained him to be an Engineering Technician Specialist. Some called father a progeny because of how quickly he took things but really it was to help father deal with his pain. You see when my father was nine his parents and baby sister were killed by someone unknown, someone took his case despite all evidence pointing to him being the only one at the scene and won. However the killer got away and it left a huge sting on my father" Anny explained with a frown now huffing crossly. "All I know is that father grew paranoid because people stole his work despite the fact he was being careful with hiding it, in the end he stopped coming to the lab and worked at home only that made him more edgy. Father saw my headaches as a chance to help but overdid it" Anny said looking away with a weary look. Frowning Bass sighed heavily.

"So you want to save Wily because he helped your father?" Bass asked bluntly.

"I don't expect you to" Anny said with a surprised look "but I would be grateful! In exchange I will try to reopen your case in regards to Alpha Revolt and get an acquittal, not just for you but for Dr. Cossack. I owe it to both of you" Anny said with a determined look that left him more stunned at how a human would do such a thing.

"How do I know you're trustworthy?" Bass asked now looking at her with suspicious eyes, it seemed too good to be true. What were the odds of her being honest? Anny seeing this sighed.

"Dr. Cossack was my father's friend" Anny explained stunning him to silence "you may not remember but uncle Cossack took me in after I was found with a girl name Tessa Earth, Tessa stayed with a man who was also a friend of my father but remained on guard in case I needed her help. During that time I met you even before the Alpha Revolt took place"

"No… No I do not remember" Bass said now feeling on edge, his right eye twitched as an itch formed inside his mind but he paid it no heed.

"I thought as much" Anny shrugged "I don't mind… it just means we can be reintroduced" Anny said as she smiled brightly leaving Bass looking perplexed. "I'm Anny Hina Rune, Also known here as Aria the Under Queen. It's a pleasure to meet you?" Anny paused as she lifted her hand up for him to shake.

" _This is ridiculous! As if I can trust…_ " Bass paused as he looked at her sincere smile, to his shock he could feel as if he should trust her and his hand moved on it's own accord before he could stop it. As soon as Bass touched her hand he felt as if it felt familiar to him surprising him at how she could have an effect on him. Anny waited for him to speak with a patient look that left him feeling dare he admit it nerves.

"Bass" he said in a curt tone as she shook his hand slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you Bass, I hope we will be seeing more of each other" Anny said causing his face to almost go sour at her response.

"Likewise" he said tonelessly.

"So? I hear you want to challenge the Underking?" Anny asked with a teasing smile that caused a smirk to form on his face.

"Of course, why would I not want to challenge the best?" Bass asked with a cocky smile that had her almost snorting at his reply.

"There are many ways of becoming strong, just remember that power without control is meaningless" Anny said now examining the area once more.

"And what does that mean?" Bass asked only to pause as he saw her face go pale.

"What is he doing here?" Anny asked now feeling anger form within her.

" _How did he even enter this place? Who told him?!_ " Anny now narrowed her eyes before looking at Bass with a false smile.

"I'm sorry Bass but we will have to cut our talks short, I have a private affair to sort out. Ring check?" Anny asked with a quick genuine smile. Startled Bass blinked rapidly before regaining his cold composure.

"How will I contact you?" Bass asked causing her to giggle.

"I have a friend who likes to surf the net, however he hacks for a living. You'll recognize him" Anny winked before teleporting, frowning Bass looks around the area to see what caused her attention. Soon he spots a faint flash and quickly recognizes it as Anny who's approaching a Navi, her face as he watches with narrowed eyes shows pure fury to his surprise.

"Who is that Navi?" he ponders but keeps hidden.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Anny hisses coldly as she grabs a disguised Protoman's arm, turning to look at her his eyes despite being hidden go wide in horror as she shakes in fury. "Follow me now" she hisses now dragging him with her, not daring to cause a scene Protoman remained silent until he saw what looked like a dark version of Megaman run after them with worry forming on his face.

Once they were out of view and hearing she released Protoman, rounding at them she shook in anger.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?" Anny asked now losing her temper.

"Are you the Under Queen?" Megaman asked before freezing as she glared at him.

"Shut it! I don't want to hear your voice at the moment Hub" Anny hissed startling the pair into silence including their Net ops who were frozen at the venom leaving her voice. "Who told you about this event Protoman?" Anny asked now getting more angrier than ever. Swallowing Megaman took a step forward.

"I… I told him" Anny's eyes widened in anger causing them to recoil in fear.

"Do you have any idea of what you both have done?! If WWW find out or anyone dangerous finds out you will never be safe, anyone you know will be a target. This is a criminal breeding ground and you entered it! Have you lost your minds? Who told you to tell him?" Anny snapped now pointing at Protoman.

"I told him to tell me if he gains any information about the program that is hidden here" Chaud said as a screen appeared beside Protoman.

"Oh even better! You stupid stupid boy! This is why I said you shouldn't be allowed to come! Bass is here as well you moron and if you want to die then you might as well put a signboard above your head telling him to come get you!" Anny hissed.

"Wait a minute, Anny told us that we could-" Lan paused as he saw her twitching.

"As long as you came with Anny, Anny told me you needed to speak to me. I didn't realise you would sneak filth in. How did you get in?" Anny asked coldly.

"I… I took someone's invitation" Chaud swallowed thickly as he saw her shake slightly.

"Great… stupid… if that guy you stole ever finds out it'll be all over. This is a tight knitted event"

"We know and we are sorry" Megaman said showing remorse "I didn't know he would try to enter the Undernet"

"Megaman you don't need to defend me, I chose to do so" Protoman said bluntly as he saw her eye them with a pursed lip.

"Unbelievable… I feel a migraine coming along. Look I said you could look around for answers not catch wandering eyes. For all I know WWW is now suspicious of you or the Darkloids-"

"What about the Warlords?" Protoman asked catching her brow go up.

"They are not your problem" Anny snapped dryly.

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell us to look around Anny did-"

"Lan!" Megaman cried despite being mindful of his voice went a little pale at how angry she was getting.

"Hold on, you said Anny told you to look around but I haven't seen her anywhere" Protoman commented, Anny as she watched them almost rolled her eyes even though she was wearing a mask.

"Have you seen her?" Chaud asked before seeing Lan shake his head.

"No, none of us have" Lan turned to look at Anny who slapped her face.

"Whether you have seen her or not is my business, she is safe for now until you stir up trouble" Anny said as she eyed Chaud who was now staring at her.

"Anny?" Megaman called out to her causing Anny to look at him instinctively, as soon as she realised what happened she almost kicked herself for the slip up.

"No way! Anny?!" Lan cried to her annoyance.

"Hush please…" Anny muttered now slapping her face. "This is why I didn't want you to get involved…" Anny whined weakly.

"Wait what?!" Protoman almost yelled before keeping his voice down.

"You're the Under Queen? How did you even get into Cyberspace?" Chaud demanded to her annoyance.

"Does that mean you're a Warlord?" Megaman asked now realizing why she was speaking positively about the group, sighing heavily she frowned at them.

"I don't like you…" Anny muttered darkly to Megaman who winced from the comment "okay seriously you're getting on my nerves! Can I just get you out of here before you ruin the event with blood? I was having a good chat with a Navi as well before you showed up" Anny asked now wanting to leave the area.

"Now until we get our answers" Chaud demanded which made Anny want to hit the boy but refrained from doing so.

"How about I give you a tour of the area?" Anny asked bluntly shocking him.

"Why would you do that? I thought that revealing us would mean danger?" Lan asked looking puzzled. Anny hearing this smirked.

"I have a program from Surf Hacker that can condense data" Anny soon revealed a diamond block of data and pointed it at them, to their surprise they shrank to the size of tiny finger and were immediately picked up.

"What are you going to do to us?" Protoman demanded before being propped onto her shoulder.

"Hush now, I told you I'm giving you a tour. You want to see what I do then keep it a secret. Otherwise Warlords will not be so kind to you for snooping around" Anny hinted, startled Protoman bit his lip before looking at Megaman who went quiet. Fear filled the purple Navi as he watched Anny leave the area to see a Navi that Anny recognized as Hazel.

"It's good to see you Miss Aria" Hazel greeted, Chaud as he recognized her froze now recognizing the Navi and who she belonged to.

"Hazel" Anny greeted with a smile "how's the area?" Anny asked softly as she hugged the Navi briefly.

"Quiet but lively, Darkloids were joking around with a few Warlords but nothing bad has happened" Hazel assured Anny who nodded briefly. "Any news?" Hazel asked as they observed the area.

"I saw Beastman briefly, I think more WWW operatives are in the area but I want to keep an eye on them" Anny explained.

"Do you think they're after the Giga Freeze?" Hazel asked sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, I have a Navi who just confirmed it just before I caught a little mouse" Anny explained shocking Hazel, Chaud and Protoman.

"Who?" Hazel cried softly, her hazel eyes shining with worry.

"Chaud is past curfew" Anny hinted to Hazel's dismay.

"Oooh… Madam Tessa's going to be upset when she finds him" Hazel sighed softly before spotting a Navi on Anny's shoulder followed by another beside it. "Is that them?" Anny nodded causing Hazel to frown.

"You two are so naughty, why must you make things harder for Lady Aria?" Hazel asked sternly to Chaud and Protoman's horror.

"Believe me it was not our intention on getting caught" Protoman said causing Anny to roll her eyes.

"I'll be on look out, if you see Fin boy let me know I feel bad for cutting my talks with him short" Hazel's eyes went wide.

"You spoke to him?" Hazel asked sounding breathless from shock, Anny seeing this smiled.

"We might have a new mole, but I want Surf Hacker to see him to solidify the trust. By tomorrow morning they will meet but in secret" Anny explained, Hazel who looked troubled nodded shakily.

"I hope we can stop WWW, some of the others are growing worried and restless. A family had to leave the area and will be back once the threat has blown over" Hazel explained, Anny nodded with a troubled look.

"Terrance is a new parent, I can imagine it'll be hard for him to remain calm when Wily is causing problems again. He can take as much time as he would like I have no problems with that and he knows that he is always welcome to help if he can" Anny explained, Hazel smiled softly.

"That's why we trust you" Hazel commented before spotting a vampire like Navi. "It's Shademan" Anny frowned as she saw the Navi in question.

"Keep calm, he can't hurt anyone here" Anny assured Hazel who still remained on edge.

"I…I know but-"

"Let's keep the prejudicial mannerisms to a minimum until tomorrow. We set down this guideline and he knows better than to enter a snake's den, if he tries it he'll die" Anny replied bluntly sending shivers down not only Protoman and Megaman's spines but their Net ops as well. "For now keep your ladylike composure, it's a soiree after all" Anny said with a sly smile.

"Stay safe Aria, we will keep a look out" Hazel vowed with a determined smile, winking Anny began walking past a few Net Navis with a calm composure.

"That guy to my right who is boasting" Protoman spotted the purple Navi with green wristbands laughing loudly "he's known for embezzling but tomorrow he's going to be caught thanks to his wife, she tipped us off this morning with photos because he cheated on her" Anny explained to the stunned four.

"That woman with claws and a wolf coat, she's known as a bounty hunter and has been hunting down criminals for decades" Anny explained as she spotted the smirking female Navi wink at her, smirking Anny winked back.

"I take it she's a Warlord?" Megaman asked.

"Just last year actually, I know a guy named Marcus Flinchlan" Anny commented stunning Chaud.

"You cannot tell me he's a Warlord as well?! He's a serial killer" Chaud cried now growing concerned about the company she kept. Anny as she twirled to avoid a Navi laughed as he realised she caught him out on trying to dance with her, winking and wagging her finger some Navis laughed at his blunder causing him to blush violently.

"Marcus was abused by his father, at fifteen he got fed up with it and bashed is father in the head with a baseball bat. Smashed the man's brains in and shattered every bone in the body leaving a bloody mess. Only he didn't stop there, he continued until he was caught two years ago during his serial killing spree. He was on death row until I spoke to him. He sees a therapist but most of the time he hunts and smashes Darkloids if they get too close for comfort, that's the only time he relapses but other than that he's now quite tamed" Anny said before waving at what looked like a male Navi holding a bat that looked like it had flecks of blood on it. Seeing this Protoman tensed up while Megaman shivered in fear.

"Did he somehow get into Cyberspace as well?" Lan asked now looking a little green from the story.

"I heard a Pulse System can get a human into Cyberspace, he uses it but only when it's necessary" Anny explained as she saw the 'Navi' nod at her briefly. "He's a little cold but he's not so bad"

"Says you" Chaud muttered.

"Hey most of these guys despite being reformed are good, they just came from rough backgrounds. Once you give them a chance they really prove they care" Anny defended quietly.

"Somehow I find it hard to believe you, what else have you been hiding?" Chaud asked coldly.

"Look I can send you home or you can watch and enjoy the night. Your choice Chaud Blaze" Anny muttered low enough for him to hear; twitching Chaud sighed before relenting.

"Fine" he muttered to her relief.

"Thank you-oh? Bass is challenging S nice! Oh and just to let you know the ranking system battles start tomorrow at three. Don't be late but please be careful it is very dangerous to be here and there are no rules" Anny explained to Megaman who nodded.

"Got it" Megaman said quietly before seeing Bass, he tensed up from feeling the power building up from the Solo Navi.

"I'm going to take a look, looks like fun" Anny said now walking towards the circle.

"So you want to challenge me?" Serenade asked softly as she spotted Anny from the corner of her eye, smiling faintly she kept her eyes on Bass.

"That's right! I want to prove to everyone here that I am the stronger Navi and then" Bass turned to look at Anny who was looking at him with a curious smile "I will take you down" hearing this Anny swooned causing a few to chuckle at how bold he was being.

"Somehow I had a feeling you would say that" Serenade muttered before sighing. With a gesture of her hand the Navis including Anny moved back to give them room. "I will give you ten minutes, if you fail to win then you must climb up the ranks that will reset tomorrow" Serenade said sternly.

"That will be fun" Anny muttered low enough for both Megaman and Protoman to hear "some try to cheat or lose because they don't take me seriously. It'll be their downfall plus it gives me a chance to see how S has grown" Anny commented with a hidden smile.

"Do you two spar often?" Megaman asked as he looked up at her with curious eyes.

"From time to time, once a week if we're lucky. Most times we just talk or observe the area. S has to monitor the place while I study and then help when I am able to" Anny explained as she watched the pair start fighting, using her barrier she blocks the strong gust of wind caused by one of their attacks.

"How do you find the time?" Chaud asked while observing the scene with disbelief.

"I manage, at times I have friends helping me out so I can chose when to do stuff and relax. It's not easy and I can really feel their concern" Anny explained.

"You sound like you are their leader" Chaud said as he raised a brow, Anny hearing this sighed.

"I am" Chaud froze at her blunt response.

"What?" Megaman and Protoman quietly cried out.

"Really?" Lan asked in disbelief.

"Not only that but there are a lot of Warlords in the area, I heard your mother was a member Chaud. She worried about the area just as much as my parents. My mother worked in Law Enforcement before going on maternity leave, at first it was a quiet small group that kept the peace before it multiplied years later. I want to help these people. I know what it's like to live in fear, to not have a voice and to see injustice but be powerless to do anything. Be them normal people or intelligent they work together. Some inform, some take action in the end we help each other like a neighborhood watch" Anny explained, Chaud meanwhile reeled over the fact his mother had actually gotten involved with such dangerous group. How had she gotten away with it? How had he not known she was doing things like this? Did his father know? If so for how long had he known? More importantly how and why did his mother get involved in such activities? She never showed signs of being in such dangerous situations.

"Just like what Ballara told me when you were at the scrap vendor with Lan" Megaman commented, Anny who whistled at the attack Bass gave Serenade who bounced the attack back at him smiled.

" _He's getting better_ " Anny mused.

"Yup, we mean no ill will. We just want to protect our own be them Navi or human" Anny explained softly.

"That explains why S was talking about the Darkloids before the event started" Protoman commented which earned him a brief nod.

"Step on a turf and you're asking for blood" Anny muttered.

"Time!" Anny yelled stopping the fight altogether. Bass who heard her voice paused from getting up after landing on the ground. Approaching him she knelt down and offered her hand. "You got better well done" Anny said with a genuine smile, startled Bass looked at her while hearing whisperings from the other Navis. Hearing the negative comments he narrowed his eyes and forced himself up without her help.

"I will be hearing you soon" Bass commented quietly enough for her to hear before leaving.

" _Bass I know a spot if you want to heal quickly_ " Anny told him telepathically, sensing his unwilling aura soon appear in a hidden spot that they were before she mentally smiled.

"Nice match S, do you want to tell them about the time the Ranking System starts?" Anny asks, nodding Serenade smiles catching what Anny is up to.

" _Be careful_ " Serenade said to Anny who winks and teleports to the exit.

"Okay boys time to go" Anny said once they were at a safe distance.

"What about you?" Lan asked looking worried, Anny smiles after reverting the Navis back to their original sizes.

"I'll be fine, I have to do something before I go home. Besides you two are in trouble when I get out of the net so savor your last moments you two" Anny warned before going back inside.

"I don't think this is going to end well" Lan muttered, soon Chaud received a message.

" **Master Chaud Blaze, please get home right now and log your Navi out of the Undernet this instant or else I will tell your father. Your bed time was due an hour ago. Tessa Earth** " Swallowing Chaud almost felt his eyes drop in shock. This was not good.

"I take it you got busted" Megaman asked the now pale Protoman.

"The head Maid sent Master Chaud a message" Protoman commented.

"Protoman!" Chaud hissed feeling more disturbed that the maid would know Anny. This was going to be an interesting talk.

* * *

"Like it?" Anny asked with a bright smile as she relaxed in the water, it felt like she was on a fluffy cloud as she levitated in the lake containing crystals.

"It's… fine" Bass muttered bluntly while feeling the injuries he sustained leave him quickly, he was slightly impressed that the area even existed and had wondered how she even came across it. Being in the water he felt weightless and at ease which was worrying to say the least, the lights from the crystals left him feeling heavy lidded as he remained floating.

"Oh come on! It's nice! I can feel my troubles leave thanks to the special properties of the lake" Anny said while looking at him with a sly smile.

"How is that even possible?" Bass asked as she watched her swim about.

"I asked Serenade to help make a lake that can heal injuries and heavy hearts, the crystals influence it's power because of their properties and they release a nice glow don't you think?" Anny asked as she flipped underwater, her hair moved like a curtain and covered her face for a bit but allowed her ears to be seen. Bass as he saw the metal part bit the inside of his cheek, for some reason he almost felt like he had seen it somewhere before.

"How did it break?" Bass asked as he pointed to her ear, blinking Anny smiled faintly.

"A freak accident, originally it was a pair of headphones that I kept taking off. Father got made and fused them to my ears; somehow only the left one was sliced off but didn't cause any hearing loss. I don't remember what happened but all I know is that mother almost never spoke to him again" Anny explained before crossing her legs and moved down thanks to the water causing her hair to bobble like a jelly fish for a brief moment. "Unfortunately the plans of the headphones were stolen so I was hoping the that someone here would have them, that way I could try to remove them but alas no one had them" Anny said huffed before flipping once more and landed near Bass who remained puzzled at how a human could do that to one of their own.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Anny asked catching his attention; a glint appeared in his eye causing her to smirk.

"We shall see, for now I will observe what the good doctor has in store" Bass replied in a neutral tone "although correct me if I am wrong but you are in possession of one of the Tetra Codes, am I right?" Anny hearing this widened her smirk.

"Smart, I thought wearing it as an accessory would catch a few eyes" Anny winked as her hidden blue pendent started to twinkle from the crystals' lights, Bass seeing this smirked.

"The Doctor really has underestimated you to think you would let it go so easily" He commented, Anny shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"I like to keep my cards close, right now they're chasing fake versions of myself in hopes of getting the code not knowing that they're walking into either dead ends or traps. Look I know you want revenge but think of this, justice a more healthy version of revenge and it dish best served cold" Anny winked as she watched him maul on her words.

"You really think that you can prove my innocence?" Bass asked, hearing this she nodded eagerly.

"I have ways and people who will be more than happy to help. Injustice is not something we tolerate be it towards humans or Navis. Warlords look out for each other and those close to them" Anny said sternly, her eyes showed she was being honest and it left him smirking to himself.

"I'll take you up on your offer, but only if you prove it" Bass eyed her before seeing her produce a small sphere.

"It works for two people, I am going to plant a copy of the Tetra Code in the Tree of Life. Inside it will be a virus that will damage Alpha from the inside allowing us to finish him off once and for all. As for the sphere it will get you and Wily out of the area" Anny explained as he observed it carefully.

"What about you?" Bass asks as he turned to look at her as she looked away and then back at him with a smile still forming on her face.

"I need to be there to finish it, I am staying with Megaman and my cousin. Just in case anything happens I will try to get them out, no one is being left behind" Anny said never looking away from Bass as he continued to maul on the plan.

"It's risky, you could get absorbed" Bass commented.

"I know, but considering how I brushed with death a few times already. Saving those closest to me makes it worth it. I think about those who risk their lives everyday to help those in need, why do they do it? Because it's the right thing to do. Sometimes we must swallow our pride in order to face the future head on. Fear can be an enemy but it can also drive you, not all of us are your enemy remember that. In the meantime I'll let you relax here, I have to get going" Anny said now stretching, watching her Bass remained silent as she waved at him.

"Take care of yourself Bass, see you soon" Anny called out as she swam towards the surface and within seconds vanished leaving him to his thoughts, spying the sphere his brows furrowed. As easy as it was to use it for his own benefits his mind pulled towards her words, was she being that naïve? Or was she pulling on an act? Somehow it felt like neither and it left him uncomfortable after all, who would want to trust or be friends with someone like him? He the God of Destruction worked and lived alone, why should anyone get in his way? If they did they would be deleted but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to hurt her. No… for some reason she felt too valuable to delete or absorb.

"Hey mate! Enjoying the lake?" A male Navi called out, startled Bass looked up and felt something that took him by surprise.

"You have an Ultimate Program?" Bass called out in shock as the Navi laughed.

"Anny told me you would freak out!" the Navi commented leaving Bass more shocked that this was the Navi she was talking about before "The name's Surf Hacker, I'm here to talk to you oh and don't even think about trying to copy my powers" Surf Hacker commented with a grin that didn't sit well with Bass.

"And why is that?" Bass challenged while raising a brow at the Navi who folded his arms while levitating in the water.

"Because like you I have a Get Ability program, as fun as it would be for both of us to copy each other's abilities it would get old pretty quickly. Now on to business" Surf Hacker said mentally laughing at how stupefied Bass' face had become from the comment.

"Come on Bass, I don't have all day" Surf Hacker said snapping Bass out of his thoughts.

"What do you want to know?" Bass asked now losing all emotion so he could focus properly..

* * *

 **Why are you even bothering to help such a whelp who's kind has betrayed you? You could have been like us and resort back to your old ways! But you left me for a girl you scumbag! You liar! Claiming to be my friend, you swore we would always be friends and you turned your back on me! Now… I'll make sure you'll never remember her again, even if I have to alter your memories to hate humans. How fitting that the one you care for will be your greatest fear and I can imagine the hatred that will grow. The Chaos you'll bring, to be honest… I hate you but seeing you resort to your old ways in a way. An cold blooded assassin who cared not for who you hurt as long as you get the job done. The one who would make the bodies scream blood from each attack you unleashed… such a waste you can't be an ally of mine. But hey… if we can't get to you, no one can… I hope you and that pathetic project of yours rot in the bowls of this dark area.**

 **I would say it was nice to see you, but I would be lying. Just seeing you makes me sick. Good luck trying to kill that brat of a daughter of yours with the very thing you created to save her. An irony if you ask me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Test… three, sorry &*&*. I guess it's another failure…**

 **.**

 **Don't give up, I'm sure you'll find the answer soon!**

 **.**

 **(Sigh)… what will I ever do without you &*&*, you've never given up on me and you've always been there. I really am thankful…**

 **.**

 **Don't be like that James! You're more than my creator; you are my father, friend and brother. I'm sure you'll be able to help Anny soon. Think back to the basics, you always find a way to turn even the most complicated on it's head.**

 **.**

 **I know what you mean &*&*, but this is near impossible. This is a medical manner and I am about science, I don't know much about the human body and we have no idea of how to test Anny's blood. Even if we find this 'cure' how do we know her blood will accept it?**

 **.**

 **Why not test it on something that would adapt?**

 **.**

 **That would be near impossible &*&*, unless someone can copy her soon to be symptoms and produce antibodies to counteract it. I highly doubt…!**

 **.**

 **James?**

 **.**

 **Your… ability**

 **.**

 **My-? You mean my programing? Do you think that would work? Adding her DNA to my core programing?**

 **.**

 **I… I don't know &*&*! I don't want to risk it, no this is too heavy of a risk. I can't do that to you and what if something goes wrong?!**

 **.**

 **We won't know until we try, I know this isn't what we had in mind but it's better than chasing our tails and coming up with what ifs and no results because we were too scared to see the outcome.**

 **.**

 **Her blood could kill you, I don't want to lose you. Not after everything that's happened**

 **.**

 **James… I know, however I want to help her even if it means putting myself through such pain. She means a lot to you and she is family**

 **.**

 **You are family as well &*&* don't ever-**

 **.**

 **I know and that's why I want to do it. You have a sample of her DNA already so why not use it now?**

 **.**

 **& *&*…**

 **.**

 **James the longer we wait the less time we have to finding out**

 **.**

 **I… fine, but if something goes wrong I won't be able to help**

 **.**

 **Got it, thanks James**

 **.**

 **Okay inserting the DNA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **& *&* are you okay?!**

 **.**

 **Ugh… I feel… something is wrong. I feel…**

 **.**

 **& *&*!**

 **.**

 **What have we done?**

 **.**

 **/**

 **Wait a minute? These vitals-what's happening? &*&*? Can you hear me?**

 **.**

 **/**

 **& *&*?**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Y-Yeah, but something's wrong. I… I feel weird James.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **! &*&*! Your vitals are-! They're adapting and overwriting the damaged cells. &*&* if this works you might be able to save her life. But we should do more tests to make sure, I don't want anything to happen to you.**

 **.**

 **Thanks… do, do you think I could see her sometime?**

 **.**

 **…** **When it's all over**

 **.**

 **Okay… I just felt like seeing her now**

 **.**

 **How come?**

 **.**

 **Just a feeling**

 **.**

 ** _I can't tell him that I feel a pull towards Anny, it'll worry him even more but I feel stronger now. My ability has evolved somehow and I should be worried about this but for some reason I don't. How strange_**

 **.**

 **& *&*?**

 **.**

 **Yes James?**

 **.**

 **If something is wrong, please tell me okay. Don't keep it to yourself.**

 **.**

 **Takes one to know one James!**

 **.**

 **Very funny… you know why I keep things quiet**

 **.**

 **But your wife worries about you, she told me yesterday**

 **.**

 **Honestly…**

 **.**

 **You picked a really good woman, I'm glad you didn't go through with what was forced on you**

 **.**

 **She was eight, who was I to kill a child?**

 **.**

 **Last time I checked so were you**

 **.**

 **I know… I'm just happy she's here, I just wish things will get better**

 **.**

 **They will. Oh and you have an email from Light, he says to see him when you can.**

 **.**

 **Okay, however let's keep this experiment secret. I don't want father to worry**

 **.**

 **Or Wily**

 **.**

 **That man is the last person who should know, he'll take you away before I could even have a chance to stop him**

 **.**

 **I wonder why…**

 **.**

 **Har har har…**

* * *

Anny sighed as she flipped through a book, beside her was a few folders filled with information that was given to her by various sources and some of it was thanks to Surf Hacker. Ever since Anny told a few allies about her plan they quickly agreed to help her compile a case, Tessa secretly helping and assisting Surf Hacker into the Blaze Computer systems when Chaud and his father were not home.

However to Shuuseki's anger nine people in one day had been fired without his or Chaud's knowledge, this left them both perplexed as to what caused the mysterious firings as they didn't authorize it. Tessa guessing who was responsible shook her head and mentally smiled at how that came about. She then almost rolled her eyes as ten more workers had been mysteriously fired the week after the moment she saw Surf Hacker leave the system thanks to Hazel. Despite this she continued to secretly assist knowing that there had been a reason and resumed her duty of gaining information while doing her job inside the mansion.

Maeda who had heard of what Anny was doing pulled some strings to gain testimonies of some who were affected by the Alpha Revolt; at the same time he emailed a friend who would no doubt show a particular interest. As expected the friend responded straight away telling Maeda to talk her out of it until Maeda informed his friend that she was doing this for a Navi and her uncle who were wronged during the event. Hearing this the friend was still uneasy but willingly gave out a affidavit, seeing this shocked and angered Maeda deeply before composing himself at how bad the situation destroyed lives. Reluctantly he handed the affidavit to Anny who was stunned that he was able to get this in his possession.

"Is he okay?" Anny asked looking worried as she pushed a messy strand from her face, her face showing that she hadn't slept much since she started.

"He's still in hiding, but I'm sure he'll come out soon. How's Megaman?" Maeda asked as he sat down beside Anny, Anny meanwhile tensed up and clamped down on her teeth tightly to his dismay while turning a page in the book.

"So far I've heard good news, he's going up the ranks but Copyman tried to eliminate him. Thankfully Gutsman got involved and saved him but this is only going to get worse" Anny said before looking at him with tired eyes. "Please tell me I did the right thing by allowing him to go in the Undernet" Anny pleaded weakly, seeing this he smiled softly.

"Anny, you are right to worry but this isn't going to help you. What did the mole tell you?" Maeda asked causing her to pause for a bit.

"He says Wily now has the fake Code and doesn't suspect a thing. He thinks I allowed a Navi to transport it to another location and quickly sent his Navis to ambush the Navi" Anny explained as she felt a bit better that at least something went right.

"That's something, at least we can focus on trying to formulate a plan when it comes to infiltrating Wily's base" Maeda said before seeing an email pop up on Anny's computer, weary but worried Anny opened it quickly to see that Hub had now acquired Rank 2 and would be seeing Serenade soon. Seeing this Anny sighed heavily and leaned on her chair.

"You have evidence Anny, you have testimonies and thanks to Surf Hacker videos of what happened back then. Once it's time you can expose them"

"But who will take the bench? No defense attorney will take Bass or Uncle Cossack's defense, Sci Lab will try to make sure of it" Anny said with a weak look "I am not putting any Warlords in jeopardy because of this"

"Then why don't you fight on their behalf?" Maeda asked causing her to raise a brow.

"I don't have a badge and to lie under oath is perjury" Anny explained.

"Then ask a Lawyer to help you? I know you're worried but think of this, if you want justice you need to fight. Gain some experience and then hit them head on, remember the statue of limitations will run out in five years if I remember correctly" Maeda said with a small smile causing Anny to raise a brow.

"And how would you know about that?" Anny asked looking at him oddly.

"Because your mother studied law enforcement. She told me a few things here and there, I'm sure you have some of her in you to help you pull through this" Maeda winked before patting Anny on the head, getting up he allowed Anny to think for a bit knowing that she needed space now. Placing a hand to her chin Anny continued to maul on his words before looking at the page containing information about Sci Lab's attack.

"It's a shame…" Anny muttered and then sighed heavily once more. "Why not?" Anny grabbed the phone beside her and began to dial a number.

"Hey um Flora, I need your help" Anny said while pushing a large amount of hair from her face.

" _What's wrong Anny?_ " a woman asked while pausing from writing on her notepad.

"I need to shadow you for a bit, I need to open a case involving ten years ago… it's a personal one for me and I promised a friend I would turn the case"

" _It's about the Alpha Revolt isn't it?_ " Anny paused from the response.

"How did-?"

" _I know? Your uncle told me you were trying to overturn his sentencing, he was reluctant but wants to help you get justice. I think he still feels guilty for what happened to you and Bass so he wants to make it up to you both. He has sent me some files that he took from the lab after being released. I am sure you have a copy but we can meet up in two days to talk about the case_ " Flora offered to Anny's relief.

"I'll ask one of my uncles if he can act as judge. There is no way he would allow this to be ignored, Surf Hacker is hunting down the ones involved with Ten years ago. He's got a lead on Mr. Shukiza"

" _You mean the one who stole your father's work and sold it?_ " Flora cried in shock.

"Yes, he even tried to pawn off Bass had I not got there in time" Anny said dryly as she leaned on her arm.

" _Oh my gosh… Bass doesn't remember that?_ " Flora asked sounding worried.

"Thank goodness no, otherwise Bass would be more on the warpath and kill my lead" Anny almost shook her head feeling a migraine from the thought of what Bass would do.

" _That's good, anyways tomorrow at twelve meet me at my office. We will get started straight away_ " Flora said before hanging up. Smiling Anny placed the phone down and relaxed, raising a brow she smiled a she spotted Ballara appear with Starlight.

"Everything set?" Ballara asked.

"Yes, now Bass has to play nice with the Giga Freeze" Anny explained earning her worried looks.

"I know you said Bass can be trusted but what if something happens?" Starlight asked earning her a nod from Anny.

"I know what you mean but I really believe in him. Bass suffered enough and it's time to expose Sci Lab for the corruption. Father's work may have been stolen and I may never get it back but I can at least reveal that this took place. No one will be able to hide and uncle Yuichiro has agreed to be the whistle blower along side Famous" Anny said startling the pair.

"Seriously?!" Surf Hacker cried as he appeared in the screen. "That's amazing! Famous would never do that but to hear he would really shows that some people in Sci Lab really do want a change"

"Corruption was evident but no one stood up to shout it out without suffering repercussions" Anny said while closing her book. "Wily was one of the examples that proved that even the best can fall from grace, however he was noticed because he chose to" Anny leaned on her arms while looking at her friends.

"True, however why not let Wily know about what your up to?" Surf Hacker asked surprising the trio.

"Why? What would he do?" Starlight asked with a frown.

"Well he is a scientist and to have your work stolen and from your apprentice would be deemed an insult right?" Surf Hacker said earning him mixed reactions.

"Wily wouldn't go for it" Anny said before closing her eyes.

"Why not slip this knowledge to him?" Surf Hacker suggested causing her to raise a brow.

"What have you done?" Anny asked bluntly as he smiled too brightly for her liking. "You didn't…"

"I might have suggested Bass hint this to Wily or I might have said this in front of a WWW agent who I purposely allowed to eavesdrop" he grinned as her eyes bulged in shock.

"No… Surf Hacker!" Anny whined now slamming her head on the table.

"I had to think of something, some leads were running dry so maybe he might or might not help it's always good to ask" Surf Hacker countered to her dismay.

"I am not going to last this month" Anny muttered.

"You will- oh and Sarah's sent you an email, Hub has the Giga Freeze now which means we can wait for the next attack from WWW" Surf Hacker said while reading the email for Anny who slowly reached for the mouse.

"At least something" Anny sighed before hiding her head in her arms.

"Your uncle emailed back and says he'll get a subpoena ready, he's also getting the trial ready and will wait for the agreement day" Ballara informed Anny who grumbled weakly but refused to lift her head up.

"Oh and I have the fifteen people who I spotted acting suspicious in Blaze Quest Games" Anny's head shot up thanks to Fleara's comment. Quickly looking at the tablet she frowned at the names and listed the words Terminated Employment beside their names.

"Send Letters of Termination to them and get the police on them. I can't believe nine of them are that stupid" Anny said now going back to slumping in her chair.

"Who would have thought Suzie would have left a third of Blaze Quest Games to you, only she made sure you were in charge of who was fired and hired" Ballara mused with a sly smile.

"Well I can fire anyone I want including the big cheeses" Anny said earning her a cough from Maeda who hid his smirk through his fist.

"The awkward silence" Surf Hacker smirked before they resumed their talk about what to do the next day.

"WWW will get restless and go after Alpha now that they have the last code, make sure Hub is alert in case. For now we need to be on guard for the next phase" Anny instructed before packing up and made her way to the break room.

* * *

"This is perfect, with these testimonies and the evidence we've compiled this will be a solid case no matter what they throw at us" Flora said with a wide smile, her strawberry blond hair rested on her right shoulder as she took in the papers containing evidence. Anny as she heard this felt a small smile form on her face.

"I know you want me to lead the trial but I am sure with the judge's permission you can shadow and assist me to getting this case as good as done. That is unless WWW acts up" Flora said as Anny now bit her lip. "Did they?"

"They stole Alpha" Anny said feeling gutted that they got away.

"Bass helped?" Flora asked while leaning back allowing her legs to relax on top of the other.

"Appears to be, he will double cross Wily once the plan is almost completed. Once Wily is not paying attention Bass is going to slip in the virus that will cripple Alpha, it will have to be when everything is going on so Wily will be too focused to notice" Anny explained as she looked at her old medical forms.

"I see… it's good you have his trust, not many have that"

"I shouldn't have lost it to begin with, he is my friend and to see him falling apart like that stings" Anny said stiffly earning her a sympathetic smile.

"It will get better, once he gets an acquittal he will be free to chose what he wants to do with his life"

"Will he?" Anny challenged with a sad smile as Flora gave her a sympathetic smile "I doubt it, he will still gain doubtful looks. In their eyes he's too dangerous to be kept alive, he caused trouble and it will stick until his dying days" Anny said feeling heavy, sadness filled her at how this was eating away at Bass.

"As long as he has support he will push through, first step is seeking help and it will slowly be a thing of the past" Flora assured Anny as she smiled faintly at the girl.

"I know you didn't have it easy" Anny said meekly earning her a nod from the woman.

"I chose to be a lawyer to give voices to those who have been oppressed, I may have had my voice taken from me but I will not let that happen to anyone else. The fact you chose to take a stand shows a lot about you. Now let's get started"

* * *

"Hey Bass how's things?" Surf Hacker greeted the quiet Navi who was meditating on a rock in a secluded place in the Undernet.

"I was focusing until you showed up" Bass said bluntly causing Surf Hacker to grin.

"Nice to see you to" Surf Hacker said while sitting down beside the unhappy Navi.

"Any news?" Bass asked feeling uncomfortable about asking, he dared not hope for any good news. Surf Hacker to his surprise was still grinning.

"You betcha! Anny has a friend who works as a lawyer, she says that the case Anny has is solid. We even tracked down most of the damaging scientists involved, you know the Sci Lab Elite Corps? The damaging one is Mr. Shukiza who stole a lot of her father's work and tried to pin the blame on Dr. Cossack" this stunned Bass enough to make his eyes widen.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Bass asked lowly.

"He hated her father, most likely jealous from her father's success and the fact he was friends with Dr. Cossack placed a target on his own back. Anything connected to her father's work was a risk and he wanted it gone. We had Marcus break him slightly but not enough to cause permanent damage. He won't have any choice but to testify" Surf Hacker said with a heavy sigh. "Even tried to hire people to remove Anny when she was in hospital from severe injuries" Bass remained still despite feeling a sudden pit enter his stomach.

"How was she injured?" Bass asked.

"She took a sword to her chest, she took the hit for a Navi facing deletion and was left to die. Not that the Navi who she saved did it on purpose, something happened and it worried her deeply" Surf Hacker explained noticing Bass' brooding look. "Hey I know that look, whether you remember or not it wasn't your fault"

"Then why do I not remember her?" Bass asked now narrowing his eyes at the Navi who shrugged.

"Someone must have tampered with your memories and planted false memories and injured you to create a sense of betrayal" Surf Hacker suggested.

"And why would someone go that far as to do that?" Bass asked looking skeptical.

"Well think about it" Surf Hacker shrugged "no one would suspect it that you had been attacked. All the Elite Corps knew was that she took a hit and you vanished, they could easily pin this on you whether you came back or not. Also with the thought of humans betraying you look where it has gotten you?" Bass blinked in shock before raw anger filled him.

"So I have been deceived? Is that what you are suggesting?" Bass seethed at the thought of it being possible.

"Most likely, whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing but the question is why target you? What did you do to upset them?" Surf Hacker asked looking at the furious Navi with a confused look.

"I don't know-!"

"Regardless we will be investigating, it might take years to find the culprits but the case itself will take place in a month. By then everything will be revealed" Surf Hacker said with a determined smile. Bass despite feeling like this wasn't going to end well observed Surf Hacker.

"How can you be so sure?" Bass asked.

"Like I said the case is solid, no matter how much they try to hide the truth we will expose it. Dr. Cossack will be one of the witnesses taking the stand" This shocked Bass enough to sit up straighter. "He's been in hiding no thanks to Sci Lab but he's taking a risk now to set things straight"

"For your sakes you had better succeed" Bass said bluntly earning him a chuckle from Surf Hacker.

"It's alright to be nervous, so tell me what's Wily up to now?"

"He's going to attack in less than a week, by then he'll try to release Alpha" Bass said while observing the area.

"But you already inserted the virus right?" Surf Hacker asked with a knowing smile as Bass hid a smirk. "I wish you a semi fun time but don't go over the top, if Wily actually thinks about testifying it would help"

"Actually… I overheard him muttering about the case, I have no idea of what he's planning though" Surf Hacker nodded.

"He'll help somehow"

"And you believe that?" Bass asked with a frown.

"Hey you save his life and how will you have accomplished that? Through Dr. Light's work, he gave her some files on Alpha in his will that he didn't give to Yuichiro. He owed it to her for what happened and knew she would try to work on it secretly. Knowing that his old partner helped and through both of you it might spur some thought. You never know, now let's talk about the next step"

* * *

"Find out who is responsible for these unauthorized firings! Find them now!" Shuuseki bellowed now sending papers to the floor. Chaud restrained from flinching as a worker in the administrator department left the room briskly, wanting nothing more to do with his angry boss thanks to the amount of workers being sent letters of termination. Despite the fact they had been authorized firings it still left the head baffled on why these letters were appearing. It had been almost a year and there had been serious shuffles in regards to employment. Some as the administrator had noticed involved some workers missing out work or had not worked up to standard which involved the terminations, as relieved as the administrator was happy that something was being done he was not too keen dealing with the boss who had now started an investigation on these incidents that he should have been aware of. How is it possible that the owner had no idea of these firings, they were authorized. Unless his son authorized them but that notion was denied as he was either in school or had business. He would not have much of a chance to take action nor would he do it without proper permission which left them with having to wonder if someone was taking power into their hands. Yes Blaze Quest was now thriving better than ever, it wasn't worth the risk of angering the boss.

Now the members of administration were on edge thanks to the investigation and were left wondering if their jobs were on the line unless they produce results.

Chaud meanwhile was left baffled and worried about the situation as he walked through the hallways of the building.

" _Is it a hacker? A mole who's trying to sabotage the company? If that is true then why is it that we are getting workers who seem to be preforming better than the fired workers?_ " Chaud mused as he left the building to see a law firm that contained the best lawyers in the area. For some reason he felt drawn to the building and walked a few steps until he paused, blinking in surprise he saw Anny leaving the law firm with a strawberry blond haired woman. With a large bag strapped to her left shoulder Anny smiled and nodded at the woman who spoke a few words before leaving Anny to go back inside.

Anny meanwhile feeling better sighed happily and began to leave causing Chaud who had been observing her to snap out of his musing.

"I should leave her alone but… what is she up to?" Chaud muttered now realizing his body was moving on it's own accord and began walking towards her.

"Anny!" Chaud called out surprising Anny enough to turn and look at him.

"It's Miss Rune Mr. Blaze" Anny said bluntly as she gripped her bag strap tightly, biting the inside of his cheek Chaud composed himself.

"Forgive me but I just noticed you leaving the law firm" Chaud commented mentally slapping himself for blabbing.

" _Great now she's going to think I was stalking her_ " Anny hearing this raised a brow but said nothing.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Anny said tartly causing him to mentally flinch.

"Well I-"

"Is there something you want Chaud?" Anny asked a she cut him off mid sentence.

"Nothing, I was just curious" Chaud tried to defend himself, however Anny wasn't amused.

"Look I know you don't trust me so don't act all nice" Anny said now wanting to leave.

"I suspect everyone" Chaud defended "I was taught that everyone can be a threat and I know nothing about you"

"Well I am sorry to hear that, unfortunately for you it's not my problem" Anny said sharply.

"I know it's not" Chaud said before pausing. "Look I'm sorry, I was out of line and I know that I almost put us all in jeopardy in the Undernet but I was only-"

"The Undernet is mine and S's turf. We protect and manage it, I don't expect you to understand but they are terrified in the Undernet. WWW is going to launch an attack soon and those who don't feel accepted seek refuge there only it might be a wasteland if things get worse" Anny said stiffly leaving Chaud to feel guilty. "My family lived in secrecy for a reason, now look what's happened"

"I am sorry and I will do my best to trust your judgment next time" Chaud didn't know why but he felt a strong uncomfortable feeling enter his chest, to his shock it involved the fact he had upset Anny which shouldn't truly trouble him and yet… it did.

"There won't be a next time, keep your distance and stay away from me" Anny said now turning to walk away from him so she could go home.

"I want to help!" Chaud said loudly causing Anny to look around briefly to make sure no one was looking. Looking at him her eyes remained wide in shock not believing what he was doing. "Please… give me a chance to prove I can help" Chaud said causing her to purse her lips now feeling annoyed at how he was acting.

" _I liked it better when you ignored me_ " she muttered until she felt Flora approach them.

"I forgot to give you the letter-oh? Hello Mr. Blaze" Flora greeted with a soft smile as Anny frowned at the pair.

"Thanks Flora, see you tomorrow?" Anny asked watching Flora nod eagerly.

"Of course, I'm going to interview more people for the trial. Take care now Anny, you too Mr. Blaze" Flora waved as she left them alone.

"Trial? Are you in trouble?" Chaud asked before looking at Anny with masked worry, seeing this Anny looked up and sighed.

"No, I am… not here I can't say this out loud" Anny said now feeling tired from his excessive pestering. Seeing this as a sign she was allowing him to help he followed but tried not to look eager. At the same time his head started to ache from feeling happy with helping Anny leaving him confused.

"I am opening a court case involving the Alpha Revolt ten years ago" Anny explained after Maeda handed them a drink each. Thanking him Anny held her cup gingerly, mindful of the hot object. Chaud as he listened blinked in confusion.

"Alpha… Revolt?" Chaud sat up straighter as he held the cup, Anny as she looked at her bag nodded.

"It's one of my biggest cursed memories, I will never forget the corruption the hatred even before that. My uncle was framed, my friend was sentenced to death had I not intervened only he went missing before he could get help. I thought I was done- free from losing people and instead I lost even more… my brother who I had tried to bring back. His data was corrupted from the attack I took for my friend, I should have died that day but my brother's spirit saved me" Anny said while frowning deeply, her heart started to ache from remembering the ordeal. Chaud as he listened sighed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know" Chaud winced, he could not imagine what she went through.

"I tried to push the Reploid War out of my mind after coming here" Anny said as she looked at her cup.

"Huh?" Chaud blinked in confusion.

"I was in a different time period it was known for involving humans and Reploids. The last thing that happened when I was there was that my brothers X, Zero and Axl had been killed. In order Axl had been controlled by a corrupt Reploid- robot named Lumine, he killed X and Zero before Axl finally regained control briefly. To save me he… he shot himself in the head. I would never forget his face" Anny said wanting to throw up from reimagining Axl's troubled, his struggles as he forced the gun to his own head before pulling the trigger. "I screamed, I pleaded for him not to do it but he chose to save me instead… why…? Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I stop it?" Anny bit grudgingly as she gripped her cup tightly, not caring that the liquid started to go blue. Chaud as he watched bit his lip.

"You should never have had to see that, it was insensitive of me to ask" Chaud said, he resisted the strange urge to get up knowing that she would not take it well if he tried to comfort her.

"It was bound to be heard sooner or later, Grandpa Light heard it so it's only natural I would tell it to someone else" Anny shrugged before realizing the cup had started to go cold.

"Still…"

"My brother's data was ruined, his memories even if I had managed to complete him were gone. He would be incomplete to me so I gave his remains away. I couldn't look at them anymore knowing that I caused it. As for X I gave what was left of him to Uncle Hikari because his son was sick. I had a feeling X would not want to sit back and let someone suffer when he could do something to help. But Axl… it's going to be a real struggle. He's riddled with bugs and I can't fix him" Anny said as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling with a heavy look. Hopelessness filled her expression causing him to swallow thickly.

"I… I just want to clear my friend and uncle's name. Sci Lab Elite Corps were so desperate to pin the blame on uncle and my friend that once it was too late to stop the situation it escalated. To be honest Grandpa Light smuggled me out of the hospital once I was out of the danger zone, only I ended up getting caught by my father's sister the moment I escaped the hospital he placed me in. She allowed me to stay and I ended up seeing her child…" Anny smiled bitterly leaving Chaud confused as to what made her upset, surely having her aunt would be good right? "It seemed like things were going well except her husband and I didn't get along well. He did at times try to separate me from my cousin and didn't trust me around them regardless of the fact she tried to pacify him. What solidified his distrust was the fact auntie died and I was unable to save her, as a result he kicked me out leaving me to separate from my cousin"

"But that's not fair! You did nothing wrong!" Chaud shouted while standing up, looking at him she smiled bitterly still.

"Tell that to him, I ended up stopping my cousin from ever trying to look for me. I thought that by keeping my distance… he would be safer, now a days I am not so sure… but he wouldn't remember me anyways. I made sure of it" Anny said as she looked at him with bland eyes that left him unsettled.

"What do you mean?" Chaud asked while dreading her answer.

"I sealed his memoires away, only if I say a phrase will he regain his memories but I have to say it to both him and his Navi that I left behind"

"How can you do that to him?! Didn't you think he would want to remember you? He has a right?"

"What about my rights Chaud?" Anny snapped as she glared at his now frozen form. "I didn't have any choice, I was just thrown out. His father hit me and blamed me not caring if his voice alerted his son. I couldn't let his son remember the mangled bloody body of his mother or the fact his father hit his cousin. Would you want a five year old to see that?" Anny asked sharply, Chaud covered his mouth as a shudder filled his body. His body felt sick causing him to look at a bin nearby, rushing towards it he dry heaved heavily while Anny watched with a pained expression. Sighing mentally she stood up and went to rub his back, Chaud feeling her rubbing circles on his back shuddered.

"Thanks…" he said between breaths as she stared at him with a blank look.

"Breath with your head between your knees, it helps" Anny said while helping him into a position that would allow him to recover. She knelt down and watched him as he took slow deep breaths, slowly to her relief she felt his heart slowly regain it's normal rhythm allowing him to slump forward slightly now feeling better than before.

"How do you know that this would help?" Chaud asked as he looked at her briefly.

"My aunt taught it to me, I was in shock from finding out my uncle had been arrested and my friend was missing. Presumed dead thanks to the Navis" Anny explained.

"S-Sorry for your loss" Chaud said causing her to smile thinly.

"I found him but he doesn't remember me, someone messed with him so now I want to help him more than ever" Anny said with a determined look, Chaud stared at her in awe before smiling a bit.

"I want to help, if you'll let me" Chaud said causing her to raise a brow.

"If you knew who my friend was… you would probably question my choices" Anny said with a wry look. "Then again if you also knew who my cousin and his mother were… that would be debatable" Anny hinted with a sigh before patting his back lightly. Looking at her weakly he smiled.

"No matter who your related to or who your friends with… you have reasons" Chaud assured her. Hearing a small huff smile Chaud saw her look up and smile faintly.

"My little cousin would always try to play with me, he always bothered me at times and stuck to me. Always worrying after what happened when I first showed up, at first he was scared and nervous to be around me. Then he started to warm up to me… I thought by giving him Zero I would be happy but instead I was left more hollow when I had to part from them" Anny hugged her knees to her chest.

"Someone's been firing people at Blaze Quest" Chaud blurted out surprising Anny; she quickly sat up and stared at him. Mentally thankful for his distraction but didn't let it show.

"Really?" Anny asked with a curious look.

"We don't know who's doing it and father has been really angry. I don't even know where to look for this person" Chaud said with a weak wince.

"Maybe the person works there isn't seen" Anny commented.

"But we know who works there"

"But what about shares? Someone must have some standing to be allowed to do that, that or your father really has good memory loss" Anny suggested causing him to almost laugh at the thought.

"I doubt it… but the fact you mentions shares does leave a good point. But only father and I have the shares" Chaud commented.

" _Not exactly_ " Anny muttered.

"Your mother's shares?" Anny shrugged "did she leave behind a will?" she asked which confused Chaud.

"I… I never saw the will" Chaud admitted "I doubt father would let me see it"

"Perhaps, anyways if someone is doing it there must be a reason. Don't think about it too much" Anny assured him.

"You would be upset if someone was doing it to your uncle's work place wouldn't you?" Chaud commented now looking at her with confused eyes, Anny nodded briefly.

"Uncle lets me have a say, nothing is approved unless we get it sorted via the administrator. They log it down or at least uncle logs it with Surf Hacker. Sometimes the boss can approve things even without the administrator taking action"

"You make it sound like there is another person running the company, father and I are the only ones who run it" Chaud assured himself.

"Ah but your mother originally ran it with your father. She was one to think ahead if I remember what uncle said about her correctly" Anny said mentally slapping herself for the slip up. Chaud as he heard this began to ponder about her words.

"So if… hypothetically she has another family member who is alive" Anny nodded as she looked at him "then maybe she might have given them something?" Chaud looked at Anny who pursed the left side of her mouth while thinking.

"Did your mother have any other relatives?" Anny asked.

"I don't know, father never told me about them"

"I could look them up for you" Anny suggested before pausing "no wait that would be a bad idea, who knows what would be dug up. Forget it"

"No no that would be appreciated"

"No Chaud it was hidden for a reason" Anny shook it off and looked at the bin with a frown.

"I don't want to be kept in the dark. Neither did you, so please… help me" Anny eyed him wearily before sighing.

"I'll ask Surf Hacker to find her family files, whatever you get don't go searching for more. Like I said, I had sealed my cousin's memories for a reason. I don't want you treading on poisonous grounds" Anny said now wanting to make him forget.

"I understand… but I feel as if I need to know" Anny blinked at his sincere tone "something's missing, I can't explain it"

"It feels like there's a blank in your memories?" Anny asked causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Yes" Chaud felt something amiss with her words, how did she know?

"I… I'll tell you everything after the trial" Anny said before getting up to dust her trousers, avoiding his curious gaze as she refused to see the question that would appear in his eyes."I… I need time to think this over" Anny looked at him with weary eyes that left him wanting to know why she was on edge.

"Promise you will tell me?" Chaud asked now standing up quickly, Anny stared at him before sighing.

"I promise… Just know this, I was forced to promise my aunt's husband to never have any contact with my cousin" Anny said to his shock.

"Why would he do that?!" Chaud asked now feeling angry at how this man could do that to her and her cousin.

"He blames me for her death, I didn't save her in time when she asked me not to keep tabs on her as she was on the plane. By the time I felt her pain I rushed to help her and all I saw was carnage. I had to blow up the plane before getting us both out to clear up the evidence. She only had mere minutes left to live thanks to the damages she sustained" Anny said with a careless shrug. Chaud as he heard this felt his blood boil, at that moment he wanted to punch something but refrained from doing so. He couldn't imagine how she felt during that time but he could almost picture the loneliness and betrayal, the powerlessness she felt for not being able to save her aunt.

"To make it worse, Sean's parents were on the plane with her" Anny confessed to his surprise.

"Wait what? How is that possible? WWW was responsible-?"

"Yeah… Wily claimed it to be his handy work, for some reason after law enforcements pointed the blame at him Wily willingly accepted it. I still don't understand why he would do that but in a way I still felt guilty"

"Do you know what attacked them?" Chaud asked feeling worry creep in.

"I don't know, but the attacks weren't human" Anny explained "animal wounds were seen on mostly everyone but I saw no animals. The plane was on auto pilot when I got there" Chaud nodded looking numb before moving his eyes to see her grim expression.

"Let me help with your case, I may not be able to do much but if you do need assistance then I will willingly give it" Chaud spoke with a determined look that left her stunned, her eyes softened before shaking her head.

"I will keep that in mind, it's in a month so here's hoping we last till then" Anny said.

"It will go well, you have a good lawyer helping you" Chaud nodded earning him a small smile.

"In the meantime I have a plan in motion, if it goes well we can destroy Alpha and save a lot of people" Anny said catching is interest.

"Do you think you can tell me?" to his dismay she shook her head.

"If I say Wily will know, I like to keep some cards to my chest. It won't be long" Anny said before the alarm went off.

"Anny you and Chaud need to run, there are robots acting strangely outside" Maeda said to their horror. Running outside Anny caught a glimpse of a blue robot with a gun before yelping briefly as Chaud pulled her back.

"What are you doing? You'll get shot" Chaud hissed as she frowned at him.

"It's Alpha, Wily's set him lose" Anny said to his horror. "I need to find Uncle Yuichiro, he'll be in Sci Lab looking for clues" Anny said before spying the computers inside.

"How will you get around? There are no safe spots outside" Chaud said as he followed Anny to her computer room, he watched as she turned on the computer and typed in a password.

"I am going inside the network, there are passage ways to get to Sci Lab and with luck the systems will be down long enough for me to enter" Anny said before placing her hand on the screen.

"Are you nuts?! You can't just- Anny!" Chaud yelled as she vanished into the computer.

"I'll be fine, trust me" Anny said with a smile "I am known as the Under Queen you know, I don't get hurt so easily here" Anny said before running towards the port leading to Sci Lab.

"Anny! Anny get back here!" Chaud cursed before rushing out the building.

* * *

"I don't feel like this is a good idea" Anny said as they explored a room containing a pulse machine.

"We should use it to get inside and open the door" a boy named Tora said to her dismay.

"I will do it" said a voice that stunned Anny, turning to face the door her eyes went wide and her lips trembled in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Chaud asked as he stared at the man with suspicion.

"Uncle Cossack?!" Anny cried in disbelief as she took a step forward followed by another until she started running towards her uncle. Ignoring the others she hugged her uncle tightly before feeling him reciprocate the hug.

"I missed you little Anny. I was so worried about you but I couldn't do anything without getting caught" Dr. Cossack said softly as he rubbed her back, a sad look formed on his face as he saw her shaking a bit while tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop them"

"Nonsense Anny, you were only seven! You did the best you could and if anything it was my fault for not being strong enough to protect you both" Dr. Cossack said sternly as Anny nuzzled his chest. Lan as he watched felt the shock wear away.

"So this is your uncle?" Lan asked before Anny turned and nodded with a grim look.

"There's a case that Anny's opening up" Chaud said earning him a brief smile from Dr. Cossack.

"I know, I approved of it thanks to Flora. I will assist you with the door" Dr. Cossack knelt down and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Worry not Anny, once this is over you can stay with me for a while how does that sound?" Anny nodded with a smile.

"Bass can stay with us as well? Like old times?" Anny asked with a small eager smile.

"I hope so" he said before getting on the chair. "I will be back before you know it" he assured her.

"Please be careful uncle" Anny said as he activated the chair, she watched him smile briefly before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am what I am, I will what I will be, even if I hide what you now know. What will you think of me?_**

 ** _._**

"No Bass! Don't do it!" Anny cried as she appeared in the computer's system, without hesitation she stood in front of her uncle with her arms out startling those watching and Bass who was about to attack.

"No! Anny get out away! I don't want you getting hurt. This is between Bass and I don't get involved" Dr. Cossack said as she kept her ground. His ears started going red as panic settled in his chest at what could happen, during this time he was sure that he was going to have to log out due to the strain he was putting on his heart but refused to do so given his niece had also put herself in danger for him.

"No uncle, we all suffered enough from these ten years ago, I am not losing either of you again" Anny said with a snap as he kept her eyes on Bass, Bass meanwhile froze his attack and stared at her with bewildered eyes not believing what he was seeing. At the same time his mind started to hurt just from seeing this particular scene, something about this felt familiar and he couldn't understand how or where. It was infuriating that he could have his revenge against his creator and to have her standing before him, blocking him from getting it angered him and yet… he didn't want to hurt her- a human strangely enough.

"Anny now's not the time for heroics, Bass will attack if you don't get out of here" Dr. Cossack said sternly now trying to move her away but to his dismay she refused.

"No! Uncle I told you I am not giving up. Bass please don't do this, I promised you that I would clear both your names and I will. You just have to trust me" Anny said with pleading eyes, Bass almost twitching at how she could reduce herself to beg. How weak and pathetic!

"You think that I will allow myself to listen to a human?" Bass challenged harshly but she didn't flinch.

"I promised you I would help, have I steered you wrong? Have I lied?" Anny challenged back to his annoyance. "Bass, in a month a trial will be held. I am finalizing everything I promise you will be free-"

"Will I?" Bass yelled "what happened will never go away, I will always be remembered as the one who caused that event"

"Who cares about what they think?" Anny snapped as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Bass, all that matters is what those who care about you think and yourself. Don't sell yourself short and don't give up on humans please, not all of us are bad. I know it's a leap of faith and it's scary but if I am prepared to still trust, even after everything that has happened then in more ways than one shouldn't you at least give it one more try?" Anny asked as she took a step towards Bass. Bass' mind started to race as she got closer, part of him wanted to push her away. To tell her to leave or hurt her to prove a point and yet, just being near her caused him to feel as if his strength was failing. Not in a bad way but as if being near her brought a sense of peace, peace that he assumed had been taken from him all those years ago. To Anny's relief the Earthbreaker ball vanished in Bass' hands before she placed her hands in his.

"I promise Bass and when I promise, I see to it that it is done okay?" Anny nodded with a stern smile that left him stunned. How could she have this much affect on him? This was scaring him; this something was new and frightening. It was something he hated, the sense of weakness. How is this possible?

Seeing that he wouldn't speak she nodded at her uncle allowing him to escape.

"Thank you Bass" Anny said before pulling away, startled Bass gripped her hands tightly preventing her from escaping.

"I'll take you to Wily" Bass said surprising Anny.

"I…Okay" Anny nodded before the pair vanished to the other's shock.

"Anny!" Dr. Cossack screamed in horror now feeling the urge to chase after the pair.

"Don't you'll only get hurt" Lan said as he tried to keep the doctor in place, meanwhile Chaud was left stunned by what he had witnessed. He was felt as if his body could not move an inch and it scared him.

"But Anny! He has Anny! What do you expect me to do?" Dr. Cossack cried as he shook from sadness, anger and worry. Desperation continued to fill his entire body leaving him wanting to scream in frustration. Once again he had failed to protect his niece- the one last thing of his friend had left behind and because of his carelessness. For years he had tried to find and watch over her but was unable to due to how well she had concealed herself. At worst he assumed she was not longer alive however a part of him believed otherwise until he saw her body. Until then he would continue to hope and now he was left at a loss of what to do.

"Trust us to bring her back" Lan said in an assuring voice trying to be brave for her uncle, looking at him Dr. Cossack broke down while placing a hand to his face.

"It's been ten years, I missed out on so much… I caused her such pain and I couldn't even tell her about her mother" Dr. Cossack's voice shook as he spoke not seeing the torn looks on the teens' faces.

"Tell her when we leave the island" Lan said while mentally worrying about Anny. She had to be okay, there was no way she would willingly allow herself to get hurt or die.

"To think… she was suppose to inherit Bass when she reached the age of eighteen, what's the point if I lose her because of all this?" Dr. Cossack asked with a bitter smile as he looked down. Lan, Tora and Chaud shot him a shocked look.

"What do you mean was suppose to inherit Bass?" Chaud asked before he could stop himself.

"It is what I mean" Dr. Cossack said softly "Bass had a creator who went missing years ago, I assisted in his creation and kept Bass safe after he was sent to me. But Anny… this was never meant to happen, I was suppose to keep her safe. Away from danger and give her the life her parents would have wanted for her. Her father despite the fact I worried about him before his disappearance had done things… things that even I was horrified to find out after I saw Anny when she was six. Regardless I focused on the good memories and did the best I could to protect the children, but it wasn't enough… Bass hates humans and now will not hesitate to kill them"

"But he hasn't killed Anny, he hesitated" Megaman called out surprising Dr. Cossack.

"I don't understand why he doesn't recognize her, nor how he got that mark. All I know is that things happened when I was arrested. Anny was sent to hospital and I couldn't be there for her no matter how many times I pleaded to go to the officers" Dr. Cossack said softly as he looked at the floor.

"We won't know anything until we find them, for now let's keep moving" Chaud said, his mind despite trying to remain calm was in turmoil. Worry about her wellbeing filled his mind and left him wanting to also go and find her but knew that it was safer in numbers, that and she would no doubt tell him off once it was over for being reckless.

* * *

"Wily" Anny greeted tersely as she stared at one of her father's guardians.

"Anny Rune, we finally meet face to face at last" Wily greeted in a polite tone despite the fact they were in the network after Bass had brought her over to the scientist. "Do you know who I am I assume?" Anny as she looked at him remained composed and stood with her eyes focused on his face.

"Dr. Wily leader of WWW, a terrorist if I remember correctly" Anny replied bluntly her eyes noticed his jaw tense up at her cold response before sighing, turning his back to her he gripped his cane.

"I would naturally assume he never told you about who I was to you" Wily commented as he stared at the guardian program.

"Who my father? I heard of you from his journal or at least what is left of it since people kept stealing his work. He grew paranoid to the point that he refused to have his inventions leave the house" Anny said while Bass stared at the pair with blank look, inside however he was left confused as to why the pair were acting like they were strangers and yet acquaintances at the same time. Did they meet before?

Wily meanwhile gripped his cane tightly.

"Yes… a mere inconvenience I'm sure, although I have heard enough to make me question him. Tell me are you unwell?" Wily asked never changing his tone of voice.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern!" Anny said sharply while folding her arms, a wry smile formed on his face.

"Then explain to me why James gained schematics for a pair of headphones that cancel out noise from the inside?" Wily said before turning to look at Anny who now twitched, he noticed her swallow confirming something was going on.

"That doesn't make me ill, I just had sensitive ears and it gave me headaches" Anny replied now wanting to avoid him, her eyes caught Bass assessing her so she gave him a semi assuring look that lasted for a brief moment.

"Then explain to me as to why Dr. Light told me that James infused the headphone wires to your eardrums? Does that not pose a cause for concern?" Wily asked making Anny feel angry.

"Oh yeah? Well why didn't you stop him?!" Anny snapped causing Wily to raise his head a bit "I told him it was giving me a bigger headache! My ears felt like they were bleeding every single minute of every day and my mind felt like it was going to blow, but oh no! Who cares? She's just making a scene and when I tried to take them off he fused them to my ears! I don't even remember how the left one broke off but this-!" Anny showed a now stunned Wily her right ear that contained the damaged but still viable headphone piece that remained on her ear without support.

"I was a lab rat Wily! My mother had no idea of what he was doing! Taking blood here and there, I was a child Wily and my uncles didn't know what to do because they were half aware of what was going on. I asked uncle Yuichiro to help but he couldn't do anything so enlighten me Wily, why are you hashing out my old wounds? What's to gain for talking about them?" Anny screamed as she glared at him hatefully, not caring that ice was appearing below her feet. Bass took a step back as he felt the harsh cold touch his skin and avoided it. Wily however gritted his teeth before sighing with his eyes closed. He opened his free hand and a file appeared leaving the pair confused.

"Forgive me, I had to be sure what I heard was correct. This is what you were seeking I am sure, as for how I found the schematics it was merely sheer luck" Wily spoke while handing the file in her now stunned hands.

"I-You're not joking around? This is the schematics he made?" Anny asked while looking at the file only to see it was genuine to her shock. Wily huffed before smiling.

"I may have gone into hiding during that time but I was aware of what was going on… including that plane that went down years ago. The one your aunt and a certain boy's parents were on" Anny tensed up from the crooning voice that entered her ears. "Oh yes, claiming responsibility for something I didn't do. At first I was curious as to why I was being blamed and now I would like to ask the one responsible as to why you did it" Wily asked causing her to look at him still feeling tense and uneasy. Bass meanwhile kept his guard up in case anything happened.

"I don't know who killed the people, by the time I got there it was a massacre. A few monsters were attacking half dead people and I only could get my aunt who was dying at the time out the plane" Anny replied while looking away.

"Monsters? While blowing up the plane? I can only imagine you did it to destroy them"

"Yes, they didn't seem animalistic or if they were it- they were not normal… they were not right" Anny said before looking at Wily with a spooked expression, seeing this he sighed.

"Regardless, that was a very bad move on your part because whoever did this would have gotten away with it" Wily said calmly despite the scolding parts in his words.

"What was I suppose to do? Whoever did it was unlikely willing to leave evidence. What kind of idiot would do that?"

"A not very bright one I suppose, I am surprised you brought her here Bass. My natural reaction would be that you would have ended her and yet here she is. In my grasp" Wily said with a smirk as Anny frowned at Wily, Bass meanwhile clenched his hands inside his poncho.

"Leave him out of this, I asked him not to hurt my uncle" Anny said surprising the pair.

"Ah and I also hear you're planning a case to prove his innocence? How very noble of you-"

"It's the right thing to do! I want this nightmare to end and I'm sure Bass agrees that it has to end" Anny interrupted with a sharp look. "For ten years people have suffered while those responsible refused to admit their wrong doings. Apologies may not suffice but doing the right thing and exposing it so it would never happen again would be something. I can't even go near my father's old lab because of them and if I do they'll make sure I'll disappear" Anny added causing Bass to stare at her with mixed emotions.

"I see… then how about you join me to show them how it feels to be powerless"

"Sorry Wily but no, there's no way I would stoop to that level" Anny shook her head "revenge does nothing but breed hatred and I am not going to sink like that thanks to a bunch of jerks" Anny added earning her a laugh from Wily.

"You're so much like your mother young lady, it amazes me how much you're like them. Your father's smarts, your mother's sense of justice. Even after everything you went through you still continue to move forward, regardless of what is being thrown at you. It's most impressive but such bravo will only carry you so far before you falter" Wily said as he tapped his cane of the floor.

"Sure I will falter" Anny said while folding her arms as a smirk formed on her face "but I'll just get right back up, that's what it means to have willpower- the courage to drive forward when everything is against you. The conviction that there is a light at the end of the dark tunnel, no matter the obstacle it's still an obstacle. I can either go through it, over it or around it it's just that simple" Anny shrugged smiling at Bass who was left speechless once more at how she carried herself. How was she so sure of herself? How and where did she get such strength despite the fact she showed weakness? Friends? Loved ones it meant nothing to him and yet she continued to fight on. Almost looking down he felt his chest grow heavy, ever since the incident he had felt incomplete- lost and unable to know what to do. What was right? He had to find his own strength and gained powers of other Navis and viruses, yet Serenade a Navi and Anny a human showed that regardless of who they were continued to fight. Showing one key skill in common– Mercy and yet Anny also compassion which should be considered weak minded things. How did they do it?

"Sorry Wily but I refuse to give in to tyranny, people need me and I refuse to let them down" Anny said sternly as Wily remained composed and void of emotions.

"Very well, then you shall witness Alpha as he is released into the net"

"So you're going to release the very thing that ruined our lives the first time? That thing almost killed me when Bass went to get help, why are you so desperate to repeat the same mistakes years ago? Wily you can't control it that's why it was locked away" Anny watched Wily with concerned eyes that made him almost raise a brow; he remained silent before a hum left his lips.

"Bass release the guardian program, once then you will gain the power you seek" Wily said to their shock, Bass felt anger seep into his veins at how Wily would so willingly allow him to be sacrificed despite warnings Anny had given him about Alpha.

" _You don't deserve to be saved_ " Bass clenched his teeth in anger while noticing her pleading look from the corner of his eye, conflicted emotions continued to fill him even as he levitated towards the program.

"Bass… please" Anny's voice echoed in his ears, turning to look at her from the corner of his eye he soon narrows his eyes before releasing the program just as Megaman shows up.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Megaman yells as he runs towards them.

"Hub! Lan!" Anny cried before being blocked by Wily.

"You're too late Hikari, Bass is now releasing the seal on Alpha and there's nothing you can do to stop it" Wily said with a smirk while Anny stares at him from the corner of her eye.

"Anny are you okay?" Lan asks as he notices her concerned look.

"I'm fine but we need to stop Alpha" Anny said before turning to look at Bass who is now releasing the seal on Alpha. To their horror the seal vanishes causing air to leave their lungs, seconds trickle by and nothing happened to their confusion.

"Bass get away from there" Anny said now rushing towards Bass who then looks at her.

"Get away from me" Bass said before seeing a ripple in the floor in front of him.

"I am not leaving you to get eaten, back away from it-BASS!" Anny screams as she pulls Bass backwards sharply causing him to fly backwards. Screaming Anny feels the ground beneath her shoot up and swallow her whole.

"Anny!" Megaman and Lan scream in horror before rushing towards her, Wily meanwhile went pale at how quickly she was at saving Bass despite what had happened. Anny meanwhile groaned and whimpered as she felt Alpha trying to consume and eat at her data form, her arms started to burn leaving blister like markings to appear on her skin.

" _I… I am not giving up! Grandpa Light asked me to end this and I am not giving up!_ " Anny tried to push the pain and negative thoughts out of her mind, imagining the elastic band like hold Alpha had over her was being pushed away she took deep breaths in between and felt the suffocating hold Alpha had over slowly slip away. A dim light appeared on the palm of her right hand which then intensified to the point that Alpha started screaming in agony before relinquishing it's hold over Anny, who during that time then gasped and shuddered from the pain as she landed on the floor.

* * *

"How are we going to get her out?!" Lan cried as he stared at the large mass in horror.

"I don't know but we have to do something, maybe a mega buster might work?" Megaman suggested.

"If you do that you'll hurt her" Bass said sternly before a sudden pulse of energy caught his attention.

"Did you feel that?" Megaman asked as he soon caught the sudden energy spike which was coming from Alpha. Cracks of light soon started forming from parts of Alpha stunning the group.

"This… that cannot be happening" Wily said in disbelief as the cracks started to get bigger allowing light to leave, Alpha started to shudder and groan loudly in pain before the large mass started to open and sink back into the safety of the ground in order to recover.

"Am I seeing things?" Lan asked as he stared in awe, there before them shone a light that started to blind them as it intensified until a small thump caught their ears.

"Anny!" Megaman yelled as he ran towards Anny and picked up her weakened form "oh Anny…" Megaman sighed as he saw burns on her skin.

"Alpha did this?" Lan cried as he felt her weakened form.

"It was trying to absorb her" Bass said while walking towards them.

"She somehow fought it off" Megaman said before hearing her stir.

"Grandpa Light… told me… to stop… Alpha… I… he showed me a program… I had to use it… but I wasn't… able to. Don't know… how I… did that" Anny said with a dazed look, staring at her Megaman and Lan felt a sense of powerlessness at how she could allow herself get into such danger.

"Can you look after her until we take care of Alpha?" Megaman asked Bass to Lan, Bass and Wily's shock.

"What?" Lan cried.

"Are you insane?" Wily yelled before seeing a ripple on the floor once more.

"She trusts you, besides you were suppose to be her care but things came up. Dr. Cossack told me about what happened and I know she would fight to keep you alive" Megaman said before lifting Anny's weakened form, Bass stared at them with guarded eyes before accepting Anny who passed out in his arms.

"What will you do?" Bass asked as Megaman now faced the ripple.

"I have to finish what we started, we have to get rid of Alpha" Megaman said with a determined look.

"Anny placed a virus in Alpha, it should be weak enough to kill" Bass said shocking Wily, Lan and Megaman.

"She what?! How?" Wily yelled while a ghost smile formed on Megaman's face.

"Typical, I told them she was on our side… I'll be back for the trial. See you then" Megaman said cheerfully. Bass narrowed his eyes before looking at Wily, moving towards the now startled old man he grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with me" Bass said coldly before the trio vanished. Now alone Megaman and Lan stared at Alpha who now appeared before them.

"This is it, we can do this" Lan said while Megaman nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this" Megaman said before charging at the large creature.

* * *

"Your honour! I claim my client is not guilty, the evidence I have proves without a doubt that there is a cover up" Anny said sharply as she stared at the judge with such conviction that it started most of the jurors, Dr. Cossack sat in the defendant's seat while watching the scene unfold. Amazement and surprise filled the man at how hard Anny was fighting to clear both his and Bass' names that it left him overwhelmed.

"Your honour regardless of what she is claiming there is no evidence to prove of a cover up" the prosecutor a man wearing reading glasses said while facing the judge.

"Sci Lab covered up a series of thefts caused by Mr. Shukiza, he stole my father's work and no one gave a hoot. My uncle had to even help conceal the works and that got stolen too" Anny replied angrily causing a few people to murmur, Lan meanwhile watched along side his parents with worry in his eyes. He hoped that it would go well and justice would be served.

"Should we even trust the words of someone who is bias?" the prosecutor asked coldly stunning Anny and Flora.

"And what does that mean?" Flora challenged as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh?" the prosecutor chuckled as he placed his glasses up slightly. "Did she not tell you? Her father used her as a lab rat. He experimented on her for over a year while doing a series of tests which also involved taking blood from her time and again" Anny tensed up as images of what transpired during the time she was four entered her mind. Murmurs now grew from the comment that it left her now shaken at how he could have known.

"Surprised that I know Miss Rune?" The prosecutor asked slyly "well it had been brought to my attention thanks to Sci Lab's reports left behind by your father"

"That's a lie! Father never left anything like that in the labs" Anny snapped not caring if it revealed the truth.

"Oh is that so? Then ask Yuichiro Hikari his father had a file on you that was given to him by let's see James Rune" The prosecutor said while chuckling at her pale expression. Lan immediately looked at his father who now turned pale from the prosecutor's words.

"Father tell me that's not true" Lan pleaded as Yuichiro almost reacted despite the calm demeanor he tried to hold.

"Mr. Shukiza even pointed it out after seeing the files himself, in fact if he was a thief which wasn't even proven due to the lack of evidence how did he come across schematics for a pair of headphones that cancel out noise from the inside. Almost as if it's designed for someone who has sensitive ears?" the prosecutor asked slyly.

"You go too far!" Flora said sharply as she saw Anny almost shake in terror "Why must you drag this up? And another thing I do have evidence that he is a thief at the same time I can prove he's done this more than once. Thanks to this list of people he's sold the tech to" Flora added showing a large file containing the names.

"The truth is ugly I'm afraid Miss Scarlet" the prosecutor said with a mock look to her disgust "no large amounts of covering up will change what he's done, as you can see on her right ear the evidence will be there for anyone to see but she covers it up. He used her and treated her as an experiment for his own gain, makes me wonder what he tested the blood on if he needed more from her. How many times I wonder did she try to say no to his experiments? Did she even know what was going on? I doubt it, a child at that age should never be near such a monster-"

"Shut your mouth!" Dr. Cossack yelled now standing up and slamming the wood in front of him. The bailiffs grabbed him before he shrugged them off "I've known James for a long time to know he would never do this to hurt her. He loves his daughter and I doubt you even knew about how his other children were slaughtered from under his nose" Dr. Cossack yelled shocking the Prosecutor along with other people in the room.

"I doubt it Prosecutor…" Dr. Cossack shook his head "Anny was only three when it happened, her aunt and uncle were taking care of them before someone broke in to the house. She was the only survivor by sheer luck and the killer was no where to be seen, just like what happened to James when he was younger. I believe in him, he wanted to help her even if it meant breaking the code of ethics. He was even experimented on himself to see if he could help her get better" Dr. Cossack said causing Anny to go pale as he saw her unsettled look, guilt formed knowing that this was hurting her more than she would let on.

"Get better?" The judge asked now looking at him with guarded eyes.

"Yes… Anny has a weak body, it's genetic and as a result only started to get worse when she was seven just after she was injured" Dr. Cossack replied earning a round of confused murmurs.

"Order! Order in the court" the Judge bellowed while banging the gravel.

"It's true that she has been in and out of hospital for years" the prosecutor agreed tersely "cases of relapse and breathing problems when she overworked her body. Something that should have been avoided and yet it kept happening, makes me wonder who was looking after her and why they kept allowing this to happen"

"It shouldn't have happened though, we were sure she was going to not be one of the cases but it happened. Whatever James had planned vanished along with him" Dr. Cossack added.

"I see… so what does this have to do with the case Prosecutor?" the judge asked.

"It proves that Dr. Cossack was in cahoots, if he knew that James was experimenting on his daughter then why had he not done anything to stop it?"

"Because I didn't know that he was doing this to her!" Dr. Cossack replied "If I had-"

"Then what? You'd turn him over to the police?" The prosecutor smirked "what he did is an abuse of power, some genius progeny he turned out to be"

"That's enough!" Flora snapped "I know what's going on and it's very petty of you prosecutor, painting a desperate father in a bad light. How shameful must you be? Did Sci Lab tell you to drag them through the mud? Last time I checked we were talking about the Alpha Revolt not past cases" Flora added while holding Anny's hand under the table.

"Exactly Prosecutor Raiden, if I must admit I am disappointed in you" the judge said before sighing, the prosecutor froze in shock.

"But your honour-"

"The evidence the defense has given has proven motive and facts that show the innocence of not only Dr. Cossack but this AI Solo Navi Bass. As heard before Bass was merely trying to improve security, it was the fear of something being too strong and potentially going out control. Jealousy if I am also to understand was a force behind this unfortunate event. As a result I must overturn the sentencing for Dr. Cossack and this Navi, we cannot allow such injustice to spread. As a result those involved in plotting their downfalls will be held in contempt until sentencing has been announced. The ones responsible for the planned attacks on Miss Rune will be sentenced to life in prison for attempted manslaughter. For Mr. Shukiza we all know your sentencing will be life in prison while recovering all the stolen items you have sold. You will provide the names of those you sold items to, failure to do so will increase your time until you confess. If you do give out all the names and the items you sold the sentencing will be reduced, by how much will be debatable. I now pronounce Dr. Cossack and Bass- Not Guilty!" The judge banged the gravel loudly resulting in a loud echo in the room. Anny meanwhile remained still and lifeless as she looked at the table, barely registering what was going on as her mind now filled itself with many questions. Tears almost fought to break free as she remained still, only when Flora moved her hand did she slowly register what was going on.

"Anny wait" Flora called as Anny ran out the court room to get some fresh air, the air was now stifling and filled with no doubt negative emotions thanks to what the prosecutor had revealed.

Anny immediately left the court house and sped down the steps with a pained look on her face, this had to be a joke! How did he find out and why did he even bring it up? Surely he should have known that it would hurt her.

Large amounts of air left her lungs as tears now formed in her eyes as she kept going down the stairs.

"Anny, Anny wait!" Lan called out as Anny clenched her eyes shut for a second, not turning back she turned towards a part in the city that led away from her uncle Maeda's office and located a library she could hide in. Once inside she locked herself in the bathroom and stare at herself in the mirror while gripping the ends of the sink, her face was filled with grief and agony to her disgust. Her eyes were swollen from tears even after she wiped her eyes rapidly with her sleeves. This had to be a sick nightmare! This was the last thing she wanted anyone to know, she didn't want them to know about her ear either. It made her feel like a freak. Now he knew it pained her deeply to know what he would say about this.

"If anything it would be better if I go somewhere and lay low" Anny muttered before the Undernet came to mind. Swallowing she clenched her inner cheeks with her teeth and opened the door, steeling her resolve she went to find a computer and sat down. Taking deep breaths to steady herself she placed her hand on the screen and allowed herself to be pulled inside. Feeling the strange sensation once more she began to hover for a bit and looked around to see she was in Cyberspace once more. Her eyes now becoming cold as she traveled to the Undernet's secret area to hide until things settled.

* * *

"Have you seen her?" Lan asked his father who entered his line of vision, to his dismay Yuichiro and his wife shook their heads in dismay.

"Where could she have gone?" Lan's mother Haruka asked looking close to tears.

"That prosecutor… I cannot believe he went that far, this wasn't suppose to be this way. The nightmare was suppose to end and now I doubt Anny would want to show up thanks to this" Yuichiro said feeling worry and guilt for Anny.

"We can't just give up, we need to keep looking" Lan said.

"Lan did you find her?" Maylu asked as she ran towards him with Dex who was still troubled by what happened.

"No, but I'm not giving up" Lan replied as he looked round.

"I haven't seen her either" Chaud said while approaching them.

"She has to be somewhere that no one would be able to find her" Protoman said causing Lan to blink.

"You don't think?" Lan looked at Megaman who now appeared troubled as he gained the same conclusion as his twin.

"If she is there then it would be dangerous for us to go there" Megaman said "but we have no other option, we need to find her"

"I'll look for a jack in port, let's head over to Maeda's office" Lan said now about to run until Yuichiro grabbed his arm.

"Lan Hikari where are you going?" Yuichiro asked sternly.

"I need to get to Maeda's work place, there's an entrance that Anny takes and if she is where we think she is then it's going to be dangerous" Lan said.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Chaud asked before realization filled his face "you don't mean that place?" to his dismay Lan nodded.

"What place?" Yuichiro asked.

"The Undernet" Lan replied meekly.

"The where?" Dr. Cossack cried as he approached them, his face now pale from what he heard.


End file.
